Enchanted Seduction
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: In Ancient Egypt, Tea takes up the job of being Marik's servant. But what happens when his somewhat friend Yami, former ruler of the north, takes up residence at his home?
1. Escorted Interview

~*Author's Note: This is a sneak peek of my newest story so please don't be surprised that I don't update this as much right away because I have two other stories to work with and it'll take me some time because of studies and stuff. Hope you guys R&R and tell me if this story is worth keeping up so I can try continue with it. Thanks*~

_~*Disclaimer: Never owned Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the stories I write, yeah*~_

_~*P.S Marik in this story is not the skinny white haired one that kinda resembles Namu. Anyone watched when he challenged Mai in the Battle City Finals? Yeah…that Marik. Okkie dokkie then*~_

_~*Escorted Interview*~_

            The sun grew higher in Egypt. A young girl of sixteen had slowly approached the temple, brushing off the sand from her white halter-top. She pulled down her white skirt, slowly making her way up the steps.

            Who is she?

            "You skank! You filth! You're fired!"

            "Master, I didn't mean to pull off that prank on you. I swear by the gods."

            Marik, being already livid, grabbed his young maid by her throat, pulling her towards him. "You have a minute to save your own life. Think about it. Or I'll do what I've always done to the other maids and escorts."

            "No master," the maid's eyes widened with fear. "Not the shadow realm."

            Marik smirked, taking out his millennium rod. "Time is ticking my dear."

            The maid slowly got up, stepping back, scared to death. She then turned around and ran for her life.

            "Hmph! Crazy woman." He sat back on his throne, resting his head on his hand. His other hand twirled the millennium around like a baton.

            "Sir," another young servant entered the room, sweeping the floor. "A young girl awaits at the chamber doors. Shall I send her off?"

            "No Serenity," he slowly rose from his throne. "I'll see to it. Continue cleaning." He then made his way down the halls and to the main doors of the temple. Opening it, he saw a rather slim, young girl before him. Her brown hair was frazzled from the wind. "Well, well. What brings you here before me, my dear?"

            "I have read an ad m'lord and it asked for an escort/maid. So I made my way here." She held out a circular stone, handing it to Marik. 

            Marik looked over the hieroglyphics before looking up at her.

            "So…you wish to be the pharaoh's escort?"

            "I thought the pharaoh lived in the north."

            "Oh no, dear. He only rules the northern lands while I rule the southern parts."

            "I see."

            "Come inside." He took a step back. Once she came in, he turned his back towards her. "Follow me." He led her down the halls and into the main room where his throne sits. Hieroglyphics and pictures carved the walls. Once they stood in the middle of the room, he picked up his millennium rod, slowly circling around her.

            "State your name." His voice was deep, yet dark and rich like chocolate.

            "Well, my real name is Anzu," she replied, her gazing at the floor. "But many people just call me Tea."

            "Hmm…I'll take that to consideration. If you must know, I'm Marik. Most times, you'll refer to me as master, m'lord, or sir. Unless if I give you permission, you are not to call me by my name. Consider that your first lesson. Where are you from?"

            "I'm from the desert lands in the east."

            "You mean the Sahara?"

            Tea nodded weakly in reply. Marik stopped in front of her, looking her over. He placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head. "Tell me, my dear, exactly how old are you?"

            Tea swallowed nervously. "Eighteen sir."

            Marik chuckled, fixing his cloak. "Is that so?" he ran his fingers through her hair. "Then why do I sense a lie present within these walls? Have you ever heard of the shadow realm my sweet?"

            Her eyes widened as he mentioned this. "The…the shadow realm?"

            "Would you want me to send you there for your dishonesty my dear?"

            "I beg you not to sir." Tea cried out. "There's no way I could bear to face that sort of hell."

            Marik's lips curled into a smirk. "I like you. You're pretty good in begging. Though I would have preferred if you were on your knees and beg me to take you."

            "What do I get out of this?" she glared at him.

            "Oh, anything your little heart desires," he grabbed her by the neck, forcing her to his knees. "Which I'm referring to myself. Your job is simply my dear. You give into my whims and desires 24/7. I wouldn't really mind that you're younger than you say. Perhaps two years, yes." He then released his grip on her neck, satisfied to see Tea still on her knees. "I do warn you that I can be firm and strict, nonetheless, I have no tendency to show any form of mercy. Do you feel up to this task?"

            Tea nodded. Marik knelt beside her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Good. There are many rooms to choose from. Inside the closet, pick out any appropriate attire. You start immediately."

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	2. First Time For Everything

~*Oi! I'm surprised a lot of people like my story a lot. Thanks for the reviews. Keep sending them. Oh yeah, a lot of the chapters have "fuzzy" feelings. Don't like, skip it or take a hike. Eh whichever I guess. Thank you everyone who send in. Here's a new chappie*~

_~*P.S Escort=Maid/Prostitute. Just for the record. Don't get much ideas on her being a $lut. There is romance, yeah…stay tuned*~_

_~*First Time for Everything*~_

            The morning sun slowly rose over the pyramids. Tea was asleep peacefully in Marik's chambers. She thought she felt someone nudging her on her shoulder but ignored it, shifting her body to the side, smiling.

            Marik smirked, stroking her hair, inching his lips close to her ear. "Wake up my dear. I have a gift for you."

            Tea slowly opened her eyes looking up at Marik. "Huh? Wha…a gift? What is it?"

            Marik sat her up. "Since you are my escort, I'd have to explain a few things." He stroked her hair, sitting her on his lap. "First of all, an escort is different from being a maid, but of course you still have to do the chores when asked." He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you a virgin?"

            Tea nodded in reply feeling Marik's hand push her head down. He continued to speak. "That's good m'dear." He then placed a leather collar around her neck, locking it in place. "As I said yesterday, you are to give into my whims and desires without question at all times. You are free to roam about within the temple but come to when I call."

            Once again, she nodded once more, fingering her collar, looking into the mirror, seeing in the middle were small diamonds forming the shape of a larger one.

            "Like it?"

            "Yes my lord."

            "I'm glad to see you like it. This is only temporary. Normally, I tattoo my escorts but I'd like to see how well you perform."

            "How many escorts do you have sir?"

            "Once I had two. One died from an epidemic and the other…well…I had to bring her down to a lower level for a personal reason. So now, I stick with only having one. That answer your question?"

            "Yes master." Marik slid her off his lap. "Good, now change your clothes and put together breakfast." He then left her room, leaving Tea standing there.

            "Serenity, that's too much cinnamon on the bread."

            "Oh c'mon Shadi. The master doesn't eat cinnamon bread often." They then looked up seeing another person making their way towards the kitchen. A young girl wearing a long whit dress with a slit running from her thigh. A collar clasped on her neck, her wrists held one gold bracelet in each arm.

            "New girl…" Shadi muttered, fixing his turban.

            "That's the girl from last eve." Serenity looked over Tea curiously. "Is the master putting you through a test?"

            Tea looked up at Serenity, smiling shyly, nodding. "Yes, he is."

            "Ah, I see." Serenity smiled. "Well, we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Serenity and this is Shadi." She helped him with his turban. "He's a friend of mine and Marik's personal advisor."

            "Thanks for giving away the secret." Shadi brushed off the cinnamon from his robe.

            "Well, my real name is Anzu but a lot of people just call me Tea."

            "Ah," Serenity went back to work on the bread. "Nice name."

            "You two gotta get to work unless if you want Marik to blow a fuse like he almost did with Mai." Shadi turned around, leaving the kitchen.

            Tea took one of the knives hanging from the rack cutting up pieces of meat, tomatoes, potatoes, and green peppers. She then took out a stick, poking each piece through.

            "Hey, what kind of food is that?" Serenity looked over Tea's shoulder.

            "We have this from where I come from. It's a shishkabab." She then started up a fire in the fireplace, placing the ends of the stick on the rack.

            "Where exactly are you from?"

            "I'm not from around here." Tea turned over the stick. "I'm from the Sahara desert."

            "That place? Wow!" she then looked down at her bread, pressing it down with her hands. "I just hope Marik doesn't become ticked off at the fact that you prepare him that sort of food. That man is so used to fine food. I guess it's a good thing for him to try something new. Hey! Why don't you give Shadi a sample?"

            "And what does that supposed to mean?" Shadi stood right behind her. Serenity looked up at Shadi, startled before smiling and laughing.

            "Well Shadi," she laughed. "How would you like to have a sample of Tea's shishkabab?"

            "Huh? I remember this. Been a while since I had one." With his fingers, he slid the potato off, popping it inside of his mouth. "Ah yes, even the taste remains the same just like my old country."

            "Well," Serenity looked up at Tea. "If it's good for Shadi, then it's bound to be good for Marik." She then placed the bread inside the oven. Tea started slicing some fruit, placing them in a bowl before taking out a cup from the cupboard, pouring in some wine. She assembled them all in a tray. Taking the tray out the kitchen, she made her way out of the kitchen, placing the tray on the dining table. Turning around, she made her way towards the door when a voice called out.

            "What's the hurry?"

            Tea stopped in her tracks, hearing Marik's voice. Her eyes glanced up seeing him stpping out of the darkness. He sat on the chair looking over the food before beckoning her closer. Tea slowly approached Marik.

            "Have a seat." He pointed to the chair across from him. Hesitating at first, she took a seat across from him, taking a glance up at Marik as he looked over the kind of food she had prepared.

            "I wouldn't say it's bad nor what I call perfect." He took a sip of the wine. "Though this shishkabab isn't bad. I remember Shadi serving this kind of stuff once ago at a party. Catch."

            Tea looked up as he tossed a grape. Catching it, she popped it inside her mouth.

            "Very well my dear. I see you can be a bit useful when it comes to the kitchen. Prepare the bath, I shall join later." He watched Tea leave, munching on the tomato.

            "I suppose she's a bit better than the last escort you've hired." A dark voice called out from behind.

            "She isn't so bad Bakura." Marik smirked. A man about his age with white ruffled hair stepped into the kitchen. A millennium ring adorned his neck. Marik ate another sour grape. "It's just the beginning. I'll just have to see how she's like in the bath and in bed." He gave out a small chuckle before making his way out the kitchen.

            Tea watched the waterfall pouring the water in the pool. She had no idea why Marik had asked her to prepare the bath. There was a waterfall that provided the water, which constantly ran for 24 hours. The waterfall was located on one end of the bath. His bath was nearly the size of two bathtubs. Only the depth of the water is much deeper. Sitting on the base of the pool, she watched her reflection ripple through the water.

            Suddenly, Marik entered with his millennium rod in hand. He looked into the water, though his eyes took a glance at Tea. Her eyes gazed at the ground. Marik shrugged off his cloak, wrapping his millennium rod inside. Tea took a light glance up at him, her face blushing as she noticed how he had a nice body. Marik noticed this, a small grin played his lips as he settled in, sitting down. The water rose up to his shoulders, closing his eyes, enjoying his moments. Tea slowly stood up, being ready to step out of the room when Marik's voice once again stopped her.

            "Join me."

            Tea once again stopped herself, startled that he would ask her to join him in his bath. Already he asked her to join him while he ate his breakfast but this was too much. Clenching her fist tightly, she then stripped off her clothing, making her way towards the bath, stepping inside, and sitting next to the waterfall.

            "I do warn you to watch your step my dear." That evil smirk never left his face. He then beckoned her closer.

            "What do you mean by that my lord?" she attempted to walk towards him but as she made her first step, she fell in, sinking to the bottom.

            Marik chuckled. "The whole pool, except for the sides, are at least twelve feet deep." He then dove in, seeing Tea struggling to swim to the surface. He noticed her ankle caught in the rope. His hands reached for the rope, uncoiling it from her ankle. He then pulled her closer, placing his mouth over hers. Slowly, they started to float back to the surface. In no time, their heads popped out of the water. Marik pulled her to the side, sitting her on his lap, stroking her hair. "I waned you Anzu," he kissed her neck, nipping it with his teeth, tilting her head to the side. "Only the sides are very shallow. The rest is a 12-foot pool. Let's see how willing you truly are." He then pressed his lips against hers, his fingers running down her back.

            Tea hesitated for a moment but somehow she relished the feeling of his lips, kissing him back. Her arms slowly wrapped around him, resting her head on his shoulder, her fingernails clawing his back.

            A grin curled his lips as his fingers started to stroke her inner thigh, slowly making it way up her thigh. He felt his fingers reach between her legs. Before she could say a word, he shoved two fingers inside of her, causing her to scream in pain.

            "Enjoying it my dear?" he whispered in her ear.

            Tea nodded weakly. "Yes m-m-ma…"

            "You say you want more?" Marik's smirk never went away. He then shoved one more finger inside her, pumping in and out. Another cry escaped Tea's lips as he continued penetrating her.

            "M'lord." She cried out over and over.

            "Getting tired already?" he took out his fingers from inside her. "That was just the beginning. You have no idea the kind of ecstasy, the pure madness, the pain and torture I can put you through." He looked into her eyes for a moment. "You seem to be turned on by this idea."

            "Perhaps I am."

            "Then you know what to do if something like this happens."

            Tea looked at Marik, confused at first. Suddenly, she felt something long, hard, and thick pushing inside of her. Her teeth gritted, trying not to cry. But no longer could she hold it back as she had released out her pain. Her hands held onto his shoulders, pushing herself in and out, crying out in both pain and pleasure.

            This continued to happen for long minutes before Tea felt something inside of her pop. Breathing heavily, she collapsed on Marik.

            "Congratulations," Marik laughed softly, wrapping his arms around her. He stood up, taking a towel from the rack, wrapping the cloth around his waist. He helped Tea onto his back, carrying her out of the bathroom. "Looks like your virginity has no desire to hold you back now."

            The moonlight rose in the sky. Tea woke up, finding herself lying on her stomach in her master's chamber.

            "I'm glad to see you finally wake my dear."

            Tea looked up seeing Marik sitting beside her on the edge of his bed. "Master. I just had this rather intoxicating dream."

            Marik stroked her cheek. "Explain."

            "Well, we both were in the bath and suddenly, the most wonderful things happened."

            Marik smirked, adjusting his cloak. "I know what you speak of child." With a pen, he started to draw out a rose on her right shoulder. With other dyes, he colored the rose red and green. He drew the same thing on her left before writing a few hieroglyphics down her back where the last of it were in cursive. Hopping off the bed, he sat on the floor, looking up at her. "Are you enjoying your time so far?"

            "Tea smiled. "Oh master, I'm having a wonderful time."

            "Prove it. Just try not to lie on your back."

            Tea leaned forward, he head hanging upside down. Closing her eyes, she then kissed him softly. She was surprised that Marik had responded as he held her face in his hands, kissing her back hungrily. He then climbed onto the bed, massaging her back as she laid nude before him.

            "Master," Tea rested her head on the pillows. "If I can ask, what were you doing to my back?"

            "I just marked you my dear." He then laid himself down on her back, pushing her onto the bed. "You passed the test. Something you should take pride on."

_~*Good God this was a long chapter! Oh well, hope you enjoyed it. To Be Continued*~_


	3. Arriving From The North

~*Sorry the last chapter was graphic. Like I said, it contains rather vague sex scenes. So…don't like, skip or take hike*~

_~*Arriving From the North*~_

_Two Months Later…_

            The night was still young. Marik and Tea were both asleep on the same bed. His eyes opened suddenly, unable to figure out why he couldn't fall back asleep. No matter, he sat up on the bed, looking over Tea. Gently, he pulled her closer, onto his lap, caressing her cheek. Thoughts went through his mind as he rested his head on hers, wondering how far would this relationship would go. He seemed to grow quite fond of her though not enough for a so-called relationship when they would finally fall in love. 

            He knew where it would lead him. He had been through it before with another slave he used to have. She had nearly destroyed him. A soft knock came about his chamber door. Looking up, he then placed Tea on the bed gently before wrapping a loincloth around his waist, making his way towards the door. Only when he opened it, he saw Serenity standing before him. Marik noticed her face flushed as she looked on at him. "Tis the middle of the night Serenity. What is it?"

            "Master," she spoke softly. "The former pharaoh and his young brother await at the main doors. They both wish to see you."

            "Damn Yami," he muttered, taking his cloak from the hook on the wall, putting it on. "Just because Kaiba dethroned him all for a battle of duel monsters." He then looked down at Serenity who was just standing there, staring at Marik for a long time. "What is it that you wish to see Serenity? Do you still tend to find me attractive?"

            Serenity's face turned red, not knowing what to say. "I…I uh…."

            "You already know what has happened," he then turned away. "Go back to bed and wake when the sun starts to rise." 

            Making his way down the stairs, he then opened the main doors. His eyebrow quirked when he saw Yami with the millennium puzzle around his neck and his younger brother Yugi standing before him. "You two?"

            "Give us a break Marik." The pharaoh of the north looked at Marik. "That stupid Kaiba decided to kick me and Yugi off."

            Marik grinned. "He let you keep the millennium puzzle I would assume."

            Yami sneered. "Somehow, I don't know why but you can be such a dumb ass."

            "Yeah, yeah whatever." He looked down at Yugi before the pharaoh. "We don't have clothes your size."

            "Don't be a wise-ass Marik." Yugi looked up at him. He was about a foot shorter than the two. Though at a boy of fifteen, he resembled a grade school kid. "We have our own belongings. We just don't have a place to stay. That's all."

            "I don't take homeless people." Marik snickered.

            Yami slapped Marik on the face. "Who do you dare to call homeless? C'mon Yugi, let's just take our bags."

            "Fine," Marik leaned against the wall. "Pick out any guestroom in the chambers."

            Yugi carried in the bags while Yami followed him inside. Marik watched the two go up the stairs before turning his gaze out the window at the night sky.

            "Well, lookie-lookie here." Yugi said out loud. Marik looked up, going after the two, only to see Yugi take a peek inside Marik's room. "Looks like Marik's got a new bitch to deal with."

            "Yugi?" Yami tugged on his brother's collar. He then turned to Marik, looking at him strangely. "What's up with the new girl?"

            "My new escort." Marik replied. They then noticed Tea stirring, slowly sitting up on the bed looking at the three strangely.

            "Way to go Yugi," Yami pounded his brother on the head with his fist. "Thanks to you, she woke up."

            "M'lord," Tea slowly approached the three, the blanket covered her nude body while the rest dragged behind. "Who are these three?" she then took a gaze at Yami and Yugi, instantly recognizing them both. "The…the pharaoh of the north?"

            Marik nodded slightly. "Yes, Tea. It seems that the _former_ pharaoh decided to move in."

            "Well, she seems rather attractive indeed." Yami grinned, taking Tea's hand kissing it softly. "Whatever happened to the last escort you supposedly had?"

            "That's none of your business." Marik smiled.

            "She got canned," Yugi started to say. "Marik told me all about it. The…"

            Marik clamped a hand over Yugi's mouth, leaving it there for a long time. He then released him, causing Yugi to breathe heavily.

            "What was that for?" Yugi glared at Marik, only to receive a blank stare.

            "I'll show you two your room." Marik pulled Yugi by the ear, leading the two down the halls. Tea watched the three curiously, leaning against the doorframe.

            "What is it about Marik's last escort that he doesn't want anyone else to know?" she whispered softly to herself.

            "One of Marik's last servants nearly screwed him." A shadow figure slowly approached the halls, making its way towards Tea.

            "Who are you?" Tea looked behind her.

            "Let's just say I'm Marik's adoptive brother." A young man with ruffled white hair, about Marik's age slowly emerged from the darkness. The millennium ring, dangled about on his neck as he chuckled softly.

            Tea studied him for a moment. "You're…I heard of you. They say you were the thief from the north who once stole the millennium puzzle."

            "And the millennium eye." He smiled as if he won the Noble Prize. "Never forget that. I sometimes still damn the pharaoh for catching me for the puzzle. But as I took the eye and the ring, I fled the north and traveled to the south. Me and Marik…well…just take into some consideration that we're just friends."

            "So I see."

            "Just refer to me as Bakura. You can say I'm working for Marik and paying off my debt, if you know what I mean." He curled his finger under Tea's chin, smirking, taking a glimpse of her face. 

            Tea's only reaction to this was that she raised her hand and slapped him directly at the face, leaving a huge red mark.

            Bakura's eyes closed for a moment, perhaps taking in the hit. The smirk, however, had never left his lips as he gripped her neck firmly, dragging her inside the room, pinning her onto the wall, the blanket falling off, revealing her nude body to him. He then lifted her up. "I was about to say you are a rather exotic creature indeed, yet I have come to realize that you can be a bitch of a snake. I'm pretty sure that Marik will find this out at some point."

            "You are not my master Bakura." Tea glared at him.

            "I may not be your master, child," he then lifted her off the wall and tossed her to the bed like yesterday's garbage. "But if your master were to ask me to join you, you will beg not to feel my wrath." He then left the room leaving Tea in a heap of a mess.

~*I'm so sorry that this is short but more will come. Now…if school can cooperate with me*~

~*To Be Continued*~  


	4. A Week Without A Keeper

A.N: Woo-hoo, I'm back. It feels like so long but it's actually been a week. -_-() Oh well, here we go.

_~*A Week Without A Keeper*~_

              The sunset slowly settled in the chambers of Marik's bedroom. Tea sat up on the edge of her master's bed, her eyes gazing at the floor. Her eyes seem enraptured by the patterns that carved the floor that she had not noticed Marik entering.

              "I will be gone for a week Anzu," he sat down next her, stroking her hair. "Are you sure you're not feeling well my dear?"

              "Tea shook her head. "I'm sure m'lord." she then felt his cold hand placing itself on her forehead.

              "Hmm…" Marik looked down at her quizzically, then a small smile played his lips. "A strange kind of sickness indeed, especially when you're not burning up," he stood up, making his way in front of her. "I trust you enough to not lie right?"

              Tea nodded in reply. "No m'lord, I do not lie."

              "Well then, why don't you explain what kind of sickness do you have?"

              "I…uh…well…I just feel dizzy m'lord. I have a huge headache. That's all."

              Marik looked over Tea, his head tilted to the side. Reaching into his cloak, he took out a small bottle full of pills placing it in her hand. "Take one every night before falling asleep. It shall do more than cure that headache of yours."

              "What else does it do m'lord?" Tea looked over the contents in the bottle.

              Marik chuckled softly. "Oh you'll see." he then leaned forward, kissing her softly before turning to leave the room.

              Tea's eyes glanced at him leaving before gazing back to the floor.

              "I heard you were sick." Tea looked up at Shadi entering the room.

              "Y-yes." Tea stuttered. "I have a huge headache."

              Shadi laughed softly. "Child, you have no idea how long I have been here. I know when a girl is lying. Marik must have sensed it but somehow, he trusts you."

              "All right, I lie!" Tea pounded her fists on the mattress. "I didn't want to go with him!"

              Shadi took a seat on the bed looking over Tea. "Why do you not wish to escort your master on his travels?"

              Tea glared up at him. "That's none of your business."

              "I see you have made quite a quick recovery from your headache Miss Anzu." he grinned, holding up the tip of the millennium key that dangled from his neck placing it on her forehead. He turned it like an ordinary key. Closing his eyes, he slowly entered her mind, wandering about.

              "Hmm…" Shadi looked about within the corners of Tea's mind. "Let's see what the young girl has in mind after all." he looked left to right, noticing there were three doors. Two were open. One led into the heart of her mind while the other led to her thoughts of Marik,

              "Well, that's two doors down." he looked up at the third door in wonder. "Hmm…wonder what this could be?" he placed his hand on the doorknob, twisting it, opening it so easily. Nothing except for darkness is all that could be seen. That is, until something manage to catch his eye. Turning around, he noticed a gold object lying on the floor. As he got closer, he noticed it was the millennium puzzle. "What the? What's this? The millennium puzzle? Can it be?"

              Opening his eyes, he found himself back in the bedroom.

              "Shadi?" Tea shook him slightly. "Are you okay?"

              "Huh?" he looked up at Tea. "Oh…yes. Yes, I'm okay." he got to his feet, looking down on her. "I must be going.' he then turned to leave the room.

              Tea sat up before deciding to wander about. Getting off the bed, she made her way out of the room. Suddenly, a young woman with blonde hair nearly ran into her. She stopped, looking at Tea up and down. "Oh, you're Marik's new escort?" she stared at Tea blankly.

              "Er…yeah." Tea smiled. "I'm Anzu but everyone just calls me Tea."

              The elder girl did not show any intention to socialize in a friendly matter. "I'm Mai. I have been working as a maid for quite some time." she brushed past Tea as if she were in a hurry.

              "Wonder what's her story." Tea watched Mai, who made her way down the halls. Going back into the room, she made her way outside to the balcony gazing at the view below her. She looked up at the night sky before looking down seeing her master riding off on his horse and out of the village.

              "Why didn't you go with Marik?" a voice startled her. Looking up, she noticed the former pharaoh approaching her. His millennium puzzle dangled from his neck. Tea felt her face turn red before turning away from him. Yami stopped right behind her, standing not more than two feet away.

              "I…I…" Tea tried to think of a reason.

              "What is it?" Yami tilted his head to the side. Slowly, Tea turned around noticing that he stood a few inches taller than her.

              "It's a bit personal." her eyes tilted to the ground.

              "I can tell by your eyes and voice that it is more than personal." Yami lifted her face up gently. "It's more than that, is it not?"

              "It's just…" Tea looked around. "You know I am Marik's escort, right?" Yami nodded before Tea continued. "See, I'm developing feelings for him."

              "That is normal for an escort to feel the need for her master. I have seen it before."

              "No…" Tea pounded her fist on the railing. "You know the rules of an escort? Especially that golden rule?"

              "You mean…you're in love with Marik?" Yami was surprised.

              "That's not the only thing that scares me." Tea took a slight glance up at him.

              "Then who is it?"

              Silence hung in the air as the two stood there. Finally, Tea brushed past Yami, making her way back inside the room.

Four Days Later… 

              Tea sat in the kitchen taking a bite out of her apple. She was told that Marik was to return at a much later date due to an upcoming sandstorm that was about to hit north.

              "I didn't expect to find you here." Looking up, Tea saw Yugi entering the kitchen wearing what seems to be a black robe. He took a seat across from her, taking out a bunch of grapes from the fruit bowl. "Is it really that boring now that Marik won't be back for a while?"

              Tea shook her head. "It's not that. Perhaps I just have too much in mind as of late."

              "Such as?" Yugi looked at Tea curiously. Meanwhile, Yami approached the entrance to the kitchen but stopped when he saw Tea and Yugi chatting. Taking a few steps back, he made himself invisible within the darkness.

              "Yugi." Tea laughed nervously. "This may sound rather unusual but…um…do you know one of the golden rules for an escort?"

              Yugi grinned. "Sure. Do what thy master tells you and thy master will do for you."

              "Yugi!" Tea pounded her fist on the table. "Are you getting my point or not?"

              "Take it easy." Yugi was surprised at Tea's livid behavior. "It's obvious that you problems is more than just disturbing."

              "I'm sorry," she placed her hands on the table, not really looking at him. "But I seem to have broken the rules as an escort."

              "Don't tell me that you're in love with Marik." Yugi was shocked.

              "There is more to this story that I speak of." she slumped beck down on the chair. Neither of them noticed Yami standing there, hiding himself within the doorway.

              "Is it all right to ask what is it you're hiding?" Yugi was getting worried, fearing Tea will turn herself into something.

              "Only if you promise not to tell anyone." Tea glanced up at Yugi.

              "All right, I promise not to speak a word."

              Tea took a deep breath. "I know Marik will give me more than a lecture if he were to find out. But not only have I grown quite fond of him, I have also grown to love the pharaoh."

              "Pharaoh? You mean Kaiba?"

              "No Yugi. Not the one who rules the north. The…the…"

              "You mean to tell me you love both Yami and Marik?" Silence filled the whole room. From the doorway, Yami was stunned at what just took place. He could only wish it was a dream but somehow, he was only left with a mixture of emotions. Slowly, he turned around and left.

              "I may not know much of the escort life," Yugi broke the silence. "But I do know that one of the rules for escorts is that they are not to fall in love with their own master. I guess that's the way it's always been. Escorts being nothing more than puppets to the highest people of society. I remember Yami having an escort. She was killed for a reason he wouldn't tell me. But I remember the day when he received the news. He was livid. He…"

              "What did he do?" Tea wanted to know the whole story.

              Yugi hesitated before facing away from her. Taking off his robe, he let the article of clothing fall off. His back revealed many scars and whip lashes. Brushing off the dust that collected on his loincloth that wrapped around his waist, he closed his eyes, tilting his head towards the ground.

              "Oh no!" Yami did this to you?" Tea was shocked at the appearance. Yugi nodded before Tea spoke once more. "Is he always like this?"     

              "He was never like this." Yugi picked up his robe, slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's just say he's a lot different from Marik."

              "How so?"

              Yugi turned with the bunch of grapes in hand, leaving the kitchen. "I believe you know the answer as well as I do." Tea watched him leaving, placing the apple on the table.

              "Well, well," Mai entered with a feather duster in hand. "Little Miss Anzu Tea is two-timing Marik with the former pharaoh." a smirk curled her lips.

              "What does that supposed to mean?" Tea looked up at her.

              "Believe me little girl, Serenity and I have been here much longer than you have. I know when a young escort tends to break the rules of their society. A young one such as yourself had the same situation that you are in now. Except she was a troublemaker sometimes. Her name was Ishizu. She too had a thing for him that was far beyond what her status was meant to be. Unfortunately, Marik didn't have the same feelings she had for him. So you see, Marik is really hard to get to know other than he's merciless."

              "Whatever happened to Ishizu? How come I don't see her?"

              "Not too long ago, she pulled off this prank on him. So Marik gave her a choice on whether to leave or send her to the shadow realm."

              "And you? Has he done anything to you? You know, like whipping?"

              "Well…" Mai started to say.

              "Of course he did." Serenity stepped in. "If I recall, he used the bullwhip to strike against your bare back a few days ago because you were talking behind his back."

              "Oh jeez," Mai started to dust off the table with the duster. "You didn't have to give off the details." she then left the kitchen.

              "Serenity," Tea looked up at her friend. "Do you guys really hate each other?"

              "Mai's a total bitch." Serenity took a seat next to tea. "She's just jealous because there was this one time she asked Marik if she could be his escort but somehow, he refused."

              "What did he say to her?"

              "He told Mai, 'You're better off serving me in the kitchen and other parts but not within my chambers.' "

              "That's cold."

              Serenity sighed. "Tell me about it."

              Yugi entered the guestroom seeing Yami looking out the window.

              "Well Yami," Yugi smiled nervously. "What do you think we should do this eve? We were cooped up in the house all day."

              "What makes you change the subject?" Yami's back was still facing Yugi.

              "Huh?" Yugi looked up at his brother strangely. "What are you talking about?"

              Yami turned towards him, looking down at Yugi. "I heard everything Tea told you."

              "I don't know what you're talking about?" Yugi's face turned red for a second, realizing Yami must've overheard his conversation with tea. Finally, after moments of silence, Yugi finally spoke. "Do you love her back?"

              "I…" Yami choked on his words. "I'm not sure."

              Yugi snickered. "I know you love her. Admit it. You fell for her in the beginning."

              Yami smirked. "If I recall, it was you who referred to her as Marik's bitch the first night we arrived."

              "Yugi grinned before laughing softly. "But that's how escorts are. They are nothing more than slaves…puppets if you want to call."

              "She is an exception." Yami lit up one candle that sat on the nightstand. "She is much different than those I have seen." he then turned and made his way out of the room.

              "Yami, where do you think you're going?" Yugi started to follow along.

              "I will have a word with Tea." he placed on a black robe.

              "What? Hey wait! I know that you're going to give her more than just a word."

              A grin played Yami's lips. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

              "Oh c'mon Yami. Don't be such a dumb ass. You're a ladies man. Back when you ruled the north, you would seduce not only the escorts but the young maids as well."

              Yami smiled at that thought. "Ah, I remember that sinful bliss." he continued walking.

              "Yami!" Yugi grabbed onto Yami's ankle, trying to stop him. Unfortunately, Yami continued striding down the halls, easily dragging Yugi along. "Yami, if Marik finds out you're making time with his escort, he will kill you and Tea."

              Yami stopped, looking down at Yugi. "What Marik doesn't know won't kill him."

              "You're insane!" Yugi looked back up at him. "Dead insane if you ask me."

              "Maybe one day you will understand." he smiled, reaching down to pry Yugi's fingers off his ankle. "But today isn't the day."

              "You will regret it." Yugi cried out, watching Yami leave.

              "What will Yami regret?" a soft voice called out.

              "Huh?" Yugi turned around, gazing at the silhouette figure behind him. He squinted, trying to see who it was. "Well, it's just that Yami and Tea may have a thing for each other. And on top of that, Tea's got a thing for Marik."

              A figure slowly stepped out of the shadows wearing a cloak that covered its body from head to toe. Most of its face had been covered, except for the mouth. Yugi looked the cloaked figure over, tugging on the cloth. "Hey, what's with the disguise?"

              "I shall see to it that their relationship will come to an abrupt halt." the shadow spoke once more.

              "What do you mean by that?" Yugi's hand reached up to the head of the cloak, revealing the face that was hidden under there, shocked to see who it was. "What the?"

              Before Yugi could say anymore, the shadowed figure held out burning incense. The smoke surrounded him and within seconds, he collapsed to the ground.

              The one in the cloak smiled a sinister smile as it placed the hood back on its head. "Not to worry Yugi. I can promise you that the relationship between Tea and Yami, not to mention her other love for Marik will be nothing more than her being a puppet on strings. But now you know what my intentions are, I just have to see to it that I keep your mouth shut." With its hand, it picked up Yugi's ankle, dragging it on the floor.

              In the darkest of night, Tea laid down on a hammock she found with its two ends tied to a tree on each side. The night was cold and windy as the hammock began to sway side to side. She was glad that she was able to let out her feelings to someone she knew about Yami and Marik.

              _I wonder, _Tea thought to herself, _what either of them think? But still, what am I going to do? I can't love them both at the same time…_

              "I know how you feel."

              Startled, Tea looked up seeing Yami standing beside her. "Oh…I…uh…how…"

              "I overheard your conversation with my brother." his fingers grabbed hold of the hammock.

              Tea's face blushed. "Oh…that conversation…" her voice trailed off.

              Yami smiled. "Do you wish to know how I feel?"

              Before she could answer, he took her hand in his, leaned forward, and kissed her softly on the lips.

              Tea was surprised at the kiss. This one seemed so different from Marik's. It was…sweet. A kind of kiss that made her want to melt. Closing her eyes, she too kissed him back.

              Gently, Yami lifted her up, his lips never leaving hers. He carried her back inside and down the halls until they reached into his bedroom. He noticed Yugi was gone but it didn't matter right now. Taking off his shirt, he laid her on the bed, gazing into her eyes.

              "Are you sure you want this?" he whispered.

              With a slight nod, Tea was unable to look away. His eyes locked hers gaze in place. "I'm sure."

              Time passes by. His hands were all over her, their clothing lying in a heap of a mess on the floor. Yami sat on top of Tea, stroking her face. Tea stretched her legs apart. Smirking, his hands held her legs, slamming inside of her. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Yami looked down, a bit concerned as he reached out and squeezed her hand.

              "Tea, I can stop if the pain is unbearable."

              "No," she managed to choke out. "Just keep going."

              Yami nodded. "As you wish." he continued moving in and out, penetrating her. Minutes pass by as he finally climaxed. Breathing heavily, he collapsed on top of her. Tea kissed him softly. Yami rolled off of her, lying on his back, pulling Tea close to him. She rested her head on his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep. Yami stroked her hair softly, looking down at her.

              The hours passed into the night. Suddenly, Shadi's voice rang throughout the house. "Marik, what are you doing back so soon?"

              "Tea's eyes opened wide. "Oh shit! How could he be back soon?"

A.N: Okay…just remember this fic has graphic scenes so if you don't like, take a hike. ^_^ It's that simple. As long as I don't turn it into an X-rated fic then everyone's happy.

~*To Be Continued*~


	5. What He Don't Know, Won't Hurt Him

~*What He Don't Know, Won't Hurt Him*~

            "Tea, what is it?" Yami asked groggily, his fingers lazily caressing her face.

            "It's Marik," Tea replied in a shaky voice. "He's back. I thought he was to return at a later time. If he finds me here…he would…he…"

            Yami leaned forward, kissing Tea deeply. His kisses seemed demanding mixed with lust. He then released her, gazing into her eyes. "Go. Forget what has happened. Do not speak a word of it."

            "Yami, I cannot forget such thing." Tea picked up her clothes, exiting his room. She ran down the hallways and into Marik's bedroom. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she noticed Marik wasn't in the chambers…yet. Quickly, she tossed her clothes aside, jumping on the bed.

            Meanwhile, Marik slowly made his way to the dining table with a glass of wine in hand. He sat across from Shadi, who was cutting up a few potatoes.

            "Marik," Shadi looked up at his friend. "Why have you come back so soon?"

            "Apparently, one of Kaiba's messengers gave me word that he had left to visit_ me_." He ran his fingers through his hair. "That Kaiba has problems of making up his mind."

            "Yes, I have sensed that flaw within the pharaoh of the north."

            Marik's eyes shifted quite uncontrollably. After a long minute, his hand reached for an apple in the fruit bowl.

            Shadi arched an eyebrow, watching him. "Marik, is something the matter?"

            Taking a bite out of the apple, Marik shifted his gaze to the floor. He then rose from his chair, the apple still in his hand. "It's nothing."

            "Are you sure about that?" Shadi held up his millennium key.

            "I don't want you seeing into my mind Shadi. I hate it when you do that."

            "I have seen through the mind of your escort." Shadi grinned. "And the secrets she hold are of those I dare not explain."

            "You know better to not keep secrets from me." His back was facing him. "You are, after all, my advisor."

            "I know sir." Shadi said quietly, placing the potatoes in a bowl of red wine. "But I am in no position to tell you such feelings."

            "If I were to be honest with you," Marik locked his gaze towards Shadi. "Is there any chance you would be honest in return?"

            "That depends on what subject is being spoken." Shadi sipped on his tea. "I know that…"

            "I seem to have a thing for little Miss Anzu." Marik cut his advisor off, pacing around the kitchen.

            "Sir," Shadi looked up at him strangely. "You know as well as I know that a master has feelings for one such beauty as she."

            "I am aware of that." Marik tossed the remains of the apple on the table. "Damn."

            "What is it?"

            "I don't know." He sat back down on the chair. "I…I just don't know. The young girl, she is much different than my other escorts. I vowed myself to not bring myself to this level."

            "You seem happy, yet upset. What is up with that?"

            "You remember that…that girl? That bitch who nearly destroyed me?"

            "Don't feel up to mentioning her name?" a small smile curled Shadi's lips, tilting his chair back.

            "That damn bitch better be lucky she still holds her job. I would have sent her mind to the shadow realm like she deserved."

            "Did uh…did she deserve it though?" Shadi downed his drink.

            "Well…" Marik started to say.

            "I believe Marik deserves more than the words you speak of." Bakura entered the kitchen, his millennium ring dangling from his neck. "His body dripping wet to the floor, a towel wrapped around his waist, a soft laugh escaping his lips.

            "What makes you say that?" Marik shifted his gaze towards Bakura before looking back at Shadi. "Shadi, is there something you're not telling me?"

            "I…" Shadi did not dare to take a glance at Bakura.

            "The master deserves to know what you have seen through Anzu's mind with that little key of yours," Bakura smiled. "Don't you think so Shadi?"

            "What have you seen Shadi?"

            Thinking fast, Shadi decided to change the subject. "I hate to be rude Marik but shouldn't you check on Tea to see if she is all right?"

            "Good point." Marik rose from his chair, making his way towards the entrance. "But I expect you to do some explaining later on."

            "Wait Marik," Bakura called out. "Before you go, I have to tell you about…"

            But before Bakura could speak any further, Shadi quickly rose from his chair, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and shoved it inside Bakura's mouth, trying to silence him. Bakura struggled within Shadi's grasp, screaming in muffled sounds.

            Marik stopped, glancing behind him. "What is it you wish to tell me Bakura?"

            Shadi was holding Bakura with one hand while the other held the apple in the mouth, smiling. "He says he aggress with me. Don't you Bakura?" he forced Bakura's head to go up and down.

            Marik smiled. "Well then, I will see you in the morning." He then disappeared down the halls. As soon as he was out of sight, Shadi released hold on Bakura, who spat out the apple.

            "What the hell was that for?" he glared at Shadi.

            "You think it's such a good idea for Marik to know about his escort's love affair so soon?" Shadi hised.

            "He will find out. But you heard him earlier, he's falling for Anzu."

            "Yes, and the escort has one more love in mind."

            "And I already know," Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. "Anzu loves both Marik and Yami."

            Shadi was taken back by what Bakura had just said. "What gave you that idea Bakura?"

            "Don't play second fiddle with me." Bakura raised his fist towards a rather calm Shadi. "I found Yugi in the bath Marik usually uses while I was washing up. Odd, I thought he was sleeping at first. But only then I found out he was drugged."

            "Drugged you say?"

            "There was a faint scent of cinnamon lingering within his skin."

            Shadi's eyes widened. Suddenly, he knew who was behind all of this. "Cinnamon?"

            Bakura nodded. "Yugi finally came to and told me of Anzu's love for his brother and for her master. He said he saw who his attacker was but when he tried to remember the face, it was all blank to him."

            "I believe I know who attacked Yugi." Shadi spoke quietly.

            "You do?" Bakura looked at Shadi curiously. "Who? Who is it? Who?"

            "I don't tend on revealing it." Shadi turned around, slowly heading towards the doorway.

            "What? Why?"

            "I believe Yugi's attacker has more of a motive to do this."

            "You said you know who did it Shadi. Who is it?" Bakura demanded.

            Shadi smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know." He then left the kitchen, leaving a very confused Bakura standing there.

            Marik silently made his way down the halls and reached the entrance of his chambers. His door had rotted a few weeks back so it was replaced with a curtain. He entered his bedroom, seeing Tea sleeping soundly on the floor. A small smile played his lips as he looked down at the helpless girl before him. Making his way towards his escort, he gently picked her up from the floor, trying not to wake her from her slumber. He then sat on the edge of the bed, rocking her gently.

            "Tea," he whispered softly. "What is it you are trying to hide from me?" he then leaned forward, pressing his lips onto hers. Tea lazily kissed back, her fingers stroking his hair.

            Soon enough, he pressed her body down at such an angle on the bed, holding her wrists down, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. As their tongues wrestled, he felt Tea's fingernails running down his sides.

            Marik kept his eyes on Tea for some time, noticing that she was still asleep. Her face, for the first time he realized, was of a benevolent angel. His fingernails lightly caressed her face before he too drifted off to sleep, his body still pinning her down, his head nuzzled her chest, feeling her fingers intertwined with his.

~*To Be Continued*~


	6. Sweet Dreams

~*From the Author: Truly, I'm sorry for the long wait for two reasons. One, I had so much work and issues piled on me so please forgive me if I did not update right away (it was stated in the beginning that I will not update this story frequently until I at least finish "To Dance In The Dark Night"). Two, I had a lot of trouble writing the next chapter. But now that am I here, let's get on with the show*~

~*Sweet Dreams*~

            The sweet, dark slumber started to consume Tea into the darkness and into the world of dreams.

            She stood in the bath were she had always washed. She stood, washing her hair from the shampoo before stepping out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her body. Suddenly, her master stepped in with a towel wrapped around his waist, the millennium rod in his hand. Removing the loincloth that wrapped around his waist, he then stepped inside the water only to sit on the stone.

            Tea made her way outside the bathhouse before the sound of her master's voice called to her.

            "And where do you think you're going Anzu?" Marik's head tilted upward.

            Tea stopped in her tracks, feeling uncomfortable silence filling the air. "I…I…"

            "I know your secret little Anzu," his lips curled into a smirk. "Trying to kill two birds with one stone?"

            "My lord, I have no idea what you are talking about." Tea's voice shook in fear.

            "Is that so?" his fingers snapped twice and in stepped a cloaked figure. Whoever it was took no more than two steps after entering amongst the doorway.

            Tea looked up at the one who entered, gazing at the figure rather curiously. "Who are you?"

            "He's just a friend who told me about your little two-timing scheme." Marik's gazed turned towards the cloaked one.

            The cloaked figure removed its hood, shaking is blonde hair before turning towards Tea. Her eyes widened as she recognized who it really was. "Y-Yami?"

            Yami slapped Tea right in the face. "You know you can't fall in love with two people. And besides, you are nothing more than just an escort bound to Marik until he has the final say to release you."

            "You know what I do to escorts who betray me?" Marik rose from the water, wrapping a towel around his waist, droplets of water dripping from every inch of his body. Picking up his millennium rod, he pointed it to Tea. Suddenly, the whole room began to shroud itself in darkness.

            "My lord," Tea cried out. "What is the meaning of this?!?"

            Marik released a chuckle. "My dear Anzu, you simply betrayed me in the worst way possible. I thought you knew better than the last bitch that decided to toy with me!" the rod began to glow and the portal to the Shadow Realm opened. "I guess you'll know better when I send you to the Shadow Realm!"

            "My lord," her eyes widened. 'You can't be serious!" her gaze turned towards Yami, looking for support but all she received in position was a blank, emotionless stare.

            "Any woman who sleeps with two men at the same time is a full time whore!" Yami kept his gaze on Tea. And with two hands, he shoved Tea right into the portal.

            Before Tea could react, she flew right into the portal, screaming Marik and Yami's name.

            Tea's eyes opened wide as she found herself back in Marik's chambers. It was easy to tell because of the dresser that was being reflected from the moonlight. In a quick motion, she stood up on the bed, combing her fingers through her hair. "That dream…"

            "Unable to sleep my dear?" Marik sat up on the bed, gently pulling Tea close to him.

            Tea rested her head on Marik's shoulder, her eyes gazing into the darkness. "My lord, I dreamt of the Shadow Realm." She then stood up. "If it's al right my lord, I would like to go outside to have a breath of fresh air."

            "You do not wish to speak of what happened in this dream of yours?" he eyed her suspiciously.

            "Forgive me my lord," Tea bowed. "But I am still in a daze after what has taken place."

            Marik leaned forward, placing a kiss on his escort's lips. "Go. I shall see to it that you come back in half an hour."

            Tea nodded. "Yes my lord." She then turned to leave the bedchambers.

Meanwhile, Shadi, Bakura, Yami and Yugi were playing Mancala in the kitchen. Neither of them were able to fall asleep. Bored quickly, Bakura and Yami watched Shadi teaching Yugi the ancient game.

            Okay Yugi," Shadi placed a few gold coins inside the first slot. "Do you get the game now?"

            Yugi nodded. "You make it so easy Shadi. Unlike Bakura who didn't make any sense at all."

            "That's because you weren't paying attention you clod-hopper!" Bakura crossed his arms over his chest.

            Suddenly, they heard a huge noise from outside. Startled, Yami, Shadi, Yugi and Bakura made their way towards the balcony.

            "What in the world?" Yugi gazed down at the view, noticing the trashcan was knocked over, trash spilled all around. Everyone else noticed the one sitting on the ground wearing a cloak.

            "What the…" Bakura tried to get a better look at the intruder. "Who the hell is that? That better not be one of the rare hunters!"

            Shadi gazed down at the figure, his eyes widened as a gold shimmer caught his eye. "Anzu?"

            "What did you just say Shadi?" Yami glared at the one who wore a turban for a living.

            "That's Tea you guys." Shadi watched the cloaked figure get up and run off into the night.

            "Is such possible that an escort can escape the wrath of her master?" Bakura watched Shadi before turning back to the balcony. "Especially when the master is Marik?"

            "Depends if the escort is lucky enough to find a place to conceal herself." A dark voice called out from behind.

            The four jumped in surprise as soon as they heard that familiar voice.

            "Marik?" Shadi took a few steps back. Bakura, Yugi and Yami followed Shadi's lead.

            Marik withdrew his millennium rod pointing it straight at them.

            "Watch where you're pointing that thing you clod!" Bakura raised his fist at Marik.

            "I point it wherever I please!" Marik sneered. "Someone care to explain what's going on?"

            "We don't know what you're talking about." Yami's eyes glazed at Marik's.

            "I heard a noise outside. And I heard four people are going to be sent to the Shadow Realm if they don't cooperate."

            "Marik," Shadi placed his hands on Marik's shoulders. "You need some sleep. I'm sure you'll need it after spending a week at the desert."

            "Tea ran away!" Yugi blurted out.

            "You didn't have to say that Yugi!" Yami shook his brother.

            "Ran away huh?" a small evil grin curled Marik's lips. "The bitch should have told me she wanted to play hide and seek. Well, she'll get her wish all right." He then went back inside.

            "What do you think he's going to do?" Yugi watched Marik disappear out of sight.

            "What he's done to his last escort." Shadi stared off into space.

~*What do you guys think? I know, it has been a while. Oh well, all opinions welcome. Till then, to be continued*~


	7. An Old Friend

~*An Old Friend*~

            Daybreak broke out in the skies as Tea continued to saunter in the desert. It had been hours without any drop of water or a sign of cold air. Sauntering, she collapsed into the ground, exhausted.

            Hours continue to tick on as she opened her eyes only to find herself not in the desert but in a small cottage. Unlike Marik's home, this cottage was rather rustic. The roof was thatched and only two windows poked through, giving her a view of the night sky. Shifting her body to the side, she noticed that she was on the ground. A single table stood at the corner of the single room cottage. Sitting up, she looked around curiously. "Where…where am I?"

            "I'm glad to see you're awake." A voice called out. "I was beginning to worry."

            "Who are you?" Tea tilted her head to the side.

            The young man pressed a wet towel on Tea's forehead. "It's a good thing I found you earlier. If you were in the desert any longer, you would've burned to a crisp."

            "I appreciate it…uh…um…"

            "Rishid." The cloaked figure bowed. His baldhead gleamed in the sunlight. He had no hair except for the ponytail that hung in the back of his head. He took Tea's arm, looking over the gold bracelets that adorned her wrists. "Are you a thief?"

            Tea shook his head. "No, I'm not a thief."

            "I have noticed that. The markings on your back tell me so."

            "You mean…" 

            Rishid nodded. "I have recognized the markings on your back. Apparently, my sister had the same marking on her back. You work as an escort for Marik don't you Anzu?"

            "How did you know my name?"

            "Lay on your stomach." Rishid replied calmly. Tea shifted her body, turning herself over. Rishid exposed her bare back, running his finger over the realistic painted rose and the hieroglyphics that etched her name and what seemed like a poem. "Your name is scrawled on your back."

            "What ever happened to your sister?"

            Rishid remained silent as he concealed Tea's back. "I am not so sure but she had been transferred to work for the pharaoh of the north. I never heard from her since then." He filled a small cup with water. "Now I ask you, why have you ran away from Marik in the first place?"

            "Rishid, it's a rather complicated story but all I can say is that I have broken one of the sacred rules." She remained silent for a moment. "No, I have done something far worse. Do you remember the former pharaoh of the north?"

            "Ah, the blonde one. He was a definite wise one indeed. That is until he challenged the sorcerer Kaiba to a game of duel monsters. The pharaoh lost and Kaiba took over."

            "It's just that I love both my master and the former pharaoh of the north!" Tea's face burned with embarrassment.

            "Is that so?"

            Suddenly, a white bird flown in through the window, landing on Rishid's shoulder. Looking up, Rishid stuck out his finger, allowing the bird to perch on his finger.

            "Is that your bird?" Tea gazed at the creature.

            Rishid smiled. "No, birds tend to visit my home often." A chuckle escaped his lips.

            Tea's eyes continued to watch the bird. Its eyes gazed back at her. Tea realized that the bird looked rather familiar. "Wait a minute!" Tea's eyes widened with fear, pointing her finger at the bird. "That's…that's Marik's messenger bird!"

            Rishid slowly looked up at Anzu, his finger stroking the bird's neck. "Something the matter Anzu?"

            Shaking slightly, Tea rose up before bolting out of the cottage, running down the village square. Before she could run any further, cool metal clamped over her neck, stopping in her place. She felt herself being pulled back until her body slammed into someone.

            "I thought I might find you here Anzu." Dark laughter seeped through the lips of the familiar one, in his hands was a long piece of chain that connected to the shackle that attached itself to Tea's neck.

            Looking up, Anzu gazed into the eyes of Marik. "My…my lord…"

            Shoving her down onto the dirt, paved road, he pressed his foot onto the back of Tea's head. He gazed down at the young body lying on her stomach. Reaching inside his cloak, he took out a huge bullwhip, ripping the cloth that concealed her. Raising his weapon, he brought down the whip onto her bare back, causing his escort to scream in pain.

            Villagers slowly emerged from their tattered homes to watch the commotion taking place. Marik noticed this as he had ceased his weapon. Turning to the villagers, he snarled, "Any of you who doesn't go back to their houses right now during their curfew week will get a death sentence!"

            Panicking, the villagers rushed back inside their homes. Marik continued to strike his whip over and over until Tea's back bled from the countless marks. Picking up her body, he carried her over to the carriage before turning to Rishid. "It has been a while Rishid. I praise you for still having your touch on manipulating my escorts into believing that you're their friend."

            "It never goes out of style." Rishid smirked as he followed Marik inside the carriage.

            They rode all the way back to the temple on horse. As they finally arrived, they saw Shadi standing right by the entrance. Getting out of the carriage with Tea's body draped over his shoulder, Marik approached his advisor.

            "Shadi, why are you out here?"

            "Well, the pharaoh of the north has arrived since this morning. We…well…we're trying to stall them until you have arrived."

            "That's nice." He then placed Tea's body in Shadi's arms. "Deal with her for now. Take her upstairs to her chambers."

            "Right." Shadi nodded as he went back inside the temple, carrying Tea along the way.

            Marik made his way into the living room seeing five people sitting on the couch. His eyes gazed turned to the younger man wearing fancy clothes. "You didn't tell me you were bringing your whole family."

            "Hmph!" Kaiba kept his gaze on Marik's. "I only brought along my little brother." He patted the head of a younger looking boy who sat next to him.

            "I'm Mokuba!" the little boy chirped up. He then pointed to the blonde sitting across from him. "That's Joey," he then pointed to the one with brown short hair. "That's Tristan," he then pointed to the one with wild black hair. "And that's Duke."

            "Save your breath from the introductions Mokuba." Kaiba's gaze went down to the floor.

            "What are you here for? I'm not running a hotel here you know." Marik continued to watch Kaiba.

            "We still have to talk business." Kaiba replied.

            "Hey, she's awake!"

            Tea opened her eyes, looking around. There stood Shadi, Rishid, Bakura, Yugi and Yami. Her eyes locked onto Rishid's gaze, glaring at him. "You fucking traitor!"

            "A thousand apologies Madame." Rishid bowed. "Marik is a friend of mine. After all, you weren't supposed to run and escape like that."

            "Good point." Bakura looked on at Tea. She was lying on her stomach while Shadi pressed a towel to the cuts on Tea's back.

            "All right you two," Shadi unfolded the cloth, placing it on Tea's back. "Let's just go. The young girl needs some rest. Plus, I'm sure Marik would want to see you Bakura."

            "We should get going as well." Yugi tugged on Yami's arm.

            "I'll stay here for a moment."

            "Oh well, it's your funeral." Yugi shrugged as he followed Shadi out of Tea's room.

            Standing up, Yami approached Tea's bedside, running his fingers through her hair. "How are you feeling?"

            Tea groaned slightly. "Still a bit sore, yes."

            "I can't blame you for that. I'll leave for now so you can get some rest all right?"

            Tea nodded. Smiling, Yami leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her softly, than passionately.

            Meanwhile, someone was watching the intimate scene unfold. Clenching its fist, teeth gritting, in a low voice it spoke. "The bitch must die."

~*To Be Continued*~


	8. Deadly Initiations

Deadly Initiations 

…Three hours later…

            "Tea…Tea…" a soft voice called out.

            Tea opened her eyes seeing Marik and Kaiba standing before her. She tried to shift her body only to find her arms and ankles stretched out and shackled to the bedpost. Her eyes darted around. "What's going on?"

            "I don't understand why you had not placed her thru the initiation in the first place." Kaiba spoke in a low voice.

            "You and I have different policies on our escorts Kaiba." Marik's eyes bored into Tea's as he continued speaking. "I tended to wait at least a month."

            "Master…" Tea's voice called out softly.

            Marik ignored his escort as he withdrew a dagger from his sheath, the blade gleaming within the moonlight. "I believe I should anyway, seeing what she has proven to me." He then turned towards Kaiba. "Leave. Call it a personal vendetta."

            "I know you too well." Kaiba smirked. "Your initiations are rather intriguing. If I didn't know better, that's how you earned your reputation." He then turned around and left the chambers.

            As soon as Kaiba left, a cold smirk curled Marik's lips as he inched closer towards his escort. Tea's eyes widened with fear as she eyed the blade. "M'lord…"

            "Ah yes, I was about to spare you from the initiation that will make you bound to me but I guess I was wrong."

            "Master please…" Tea started to struggle against the shackles. "I promise to never run away again. I promise…"

            Marik held the tip of the knife onto Tea's neck. "Hold still and do as I say without question." He then held his wrist over her mouth. "Open your mouth Tea." He commanded.

            Tea's mouth opened slightly, her eyes still kept on Marik's. Twitching, Marik slapped her as hard as he could right in the face, leaving a red mark. "Open wider you bitch!!"

            A single tear streaked down Tea's face as she felt her face swell. Like a child, she obediently opened her mouth wider.

            With cold eyes staring down at her, Marik brought the blade to his wrist, slitting his own flesh. Dark blood seeped from the wound as he held his wrist over her mouth, watching his own blood drip slowly inside her mouth. Some landed right on her tongue. "In ancient rites, when one's blood is mixed with another, they are bound to each other until or until the superior has the desire to rid his servant."

            Tea winced as she felt drops of blood splashing inside her mouth. The taste of blood, especially Marik's, made her sick to the stomach. Feeling nauseated, eh coughed up the blood.

            Livid, Marik clamped his hand over Tea's neck, choking her. "Swallow it! Spit it out once more and I'll serve your head as the main course!" more droplets of blood continued to drip from his bleeding wrist.

            Closing her eyes, Tea stuck out her tongue to receive the blood of her master.

~*~*~*~*~

            "I know you four are keeping a secret from me." Yami sat on his bed, glaring at Yugi, Shadi, Bakura and Kaiba.

            "Yami please," Shadi spoke calmly. "It's not what you think. There is nothing wrong with Miss Anzu. It's getting to your head."

            "Give it a rest Shadi." Yami sneered.

            "Why are you worried about Anzu?" Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. "She ain't yours."

            "That's because Yami loves Anzu!" Yugi screamed.

            "Yugi!!" Yami glared at his own brother sitting beside him. Shadi remained silent, leaning against the wall. Bakura licked his lips slightly. Yugi continued to read the hieroglyphics on the stone.

            "You realize you will force her to get into serious trouble?" Kaiba smiled.

            "I trust that you keep your fucking mouth shut Kaiba." Yami spoke in a low voice, threatening the pharaoh of the north.

            Rishid then stepped in. "Shadi, I think you should make the herbal tea for Anzu. She's not looking good after Marik gave her the Bloodbath Initiation."

            "He did what?!?" Yami could not believe what Rishid just said.

            Shadi nodded. His eyes then shifted towards Yugi. "I believe it's best if your brother did not go to see her yet." He then followed Rishid out the room.

            "What does that supposed to mean?" Yami snarled.

            "It means you better stop loving Anzu." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "In the end, you will truly distort things and Anzu will be in more danger." He then turned around and left.

            "Kaiba is right." Bakura commented. "Tea's not bound to you but to Marik. Continue the love life scam and you'll put yourself in harm's way. You know what you have to do." He too turned and left, leaving Yugi and Yami behind.

            Yami stood up, sighing. "I should check on Anzu."

            Yugi's eyes widened. "Yami no!! We all know Marik's wrath. If he were to catch you…"

            Yami clamped his hand over Yugi's mouth. "We have loved once and she never got caught. We can do it again when we feel like it. Marik will not find out, understand?"

            Yugi nodded weakly as Yami released his hold on him. Yugi spoke. "Just don't go messing with Anzu! If you do, the one that tried to kill me will kill her!!"

            Yami stood there for a long moment. "Which reminds me Yugi, you still had not told me who attacked you."

            "Well…" Yugi started to say.

            "Suddenly, Serenity and Mai entered the chambers. Both maids looked on at Yugi's strange behavior.

            "Is something wrong?" Serenity tilted her head to the side.

            "Leave that pip squeak alone." Mai frowned, dusting the pillars.

            "It's…it's…" Yugi stuttered more. Suddenly, he felt woozy and collapsed to the floor, fainting.

            Startled, Yami knelt to the floor shaking Yugi slightly. When he failed to wake up, he then stood up, eyeing Serenity and Mai. "You guys try to wake him up. I have to check on Anzu."

            "Right." Serenity nodded.

            "I wouldn't check on her if I were you." Mai remarked. "Tea's a bit emotionally distressed right now. I guess the initiation left her traumatized."

            "Yami's jaw clenched before he left his bed chamber. Slowly, he made his way down the hall, his silent eyes looking left to right. What seemed like forever, he finally reached Marik's chambers seeing a nude Tea sitting on the floor with shackles embracing each wrist, ankle and her neck. Slice wounds marked her fragile body on her stomach, arms, legs and neck. Droplets of blood dripped from her neck. She was breathing heavily, her body leaning against the wall.

            Shocked, Yami made his way towards Tea, kneeling before her, stroking her face with his fingers. "Anzu?" he whispered.

            Tea's eyes slowly opened, gazing at Yami with the most saddest eyes. Her head tilted to the side, her eyes never leaving his. "Yami?"

            "God, I can't believe he would give you that sort of initiation." His arms wrapped around her." Marik…he could have killed you."

            "I…I…" Tea started to speak in a weak voice. Yami hushed her as he rocked her slowly back and forth.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Joey was stomping back inside the temple, his whole body soaked in red wine. Laughing behind were Tristan, Duke and Mokuba.

            "Don't take it too seriously Joey." Mokuba grinned.

            "Yeah," Duke was carrying a wooden bowl. "Some things were meant to be funny."

            Just then, Marik stepped in munching on an apple. He stopped in his place when he spotted Joey. His face was one of disgust, confusion and humor. After giving him a quick look, his thumb pointed behind his shoulder. "Towels are on my bed."

            "Yeah but they're soaked with Anzu's blood!" Joey insisted.

            "Oh well." Marik shrugged, brushing past the rest.

            "Oh just get a towel and don't mind the blood." Tristan shoved Joey down the hallway.

            "Ho boy, ho boy, ho boy, ho boy." Joey chanted over and over again as he made his way towards Marik's chambers. "The man's crazy. Using towels covered in blood to wipe this off?" he came to a sudden stop as he peeked inside Marik's room.

            What he saw shocked him. There he watched Yami and Tea with their arms wrapped around each other. The way they looked, though intriguing, seemed to be out of love and passion. Yami was kissing Tea's head, still rocking her.

            "Oh my frickin word…" Joey uttered softly. Slowly, he stepped back from the entry. "No way Marik would…" he then dashed off.

            Meanwhile, Yami and Tea looked up at the doorway. Tea's eyes widened as she heard footsteps nearby. "I thought I heard someone."

            "So did I." He slowly stood up, looking down at her.

            "What are we gonna do?" Anzu's voice shook.

            "I have an idea." Yami stood up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I'm telling you Marik! Yami is making time with Anzu!" Joey's face was one of a spoiled child's.

            "Maybe this is one of your hentai fantasies." Tristan leaned against the wall.

            "Shutup!" Joey glared at Tristan. He then took Marik by the hand, leading him down the hall.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Marik tried to yank his hand off.

            "You'll see." Joey grinned, opening the curtain that let to the pharaoh of the south's room. "Wa-la! Instant Presto, two people making out!"

            "You drag me here just to show me my escort lying helplessly on the floor?"

            "What?!?" Joey looked inside the room only to see Tea lying on the floor. "Hey!! I saw Yami! I'm not kidding, I saw him!"  
            Marik didn't say anything as he took out a key, unlocking the shackles from Tea. HE then carried her out of the room and down the stairs to the bathhouse. As soon as he reached there, he settled her down. "Stand up."

            Weakly staggering, Tea struggled to stand up. She felt Marik position on the base of the pool. "I'll be back."

            Seconds later, she felt the presence of her master gone. Soon enough, she felt a hand running up and down her leg before feeling a shackle clamp to her ankle.

            Something did not seem right. Slowly, her head turned around, noticing a cloaked figure. She also noticed a huge anchor attached to the chain. "What the?"

            The cloaked figure smirked, speaking darkly. "It doesn't matter Tea."

            Something caught Tea's eye from the cloaked one that caused Tea to realize who was under the disguise. "No way…it can't be…"

            But before Tea could speak anymore, the mysterious cloaked one shoved Tea as hard as it could into the pool. The anchor caused her to sink to the bottom faster.

            Tea struggled to swim up but the anchor pulled her down to a watery grave. As soon as she struck the bottom, Tea tried to yank the shackle off of her but could not remove it.

            Finally, she could no longer hold her breath. Her face turned blue before passing out, her body floating in the bottom of the deep waters of Egypt.

~*To Be Continued. Check out my newest story "Bloodline Chronicles" when you have the time ^_^*~


	9. She's Got It Maid

WARNING: There's a lemon ~Hands everyone a cup of lemonade for their enjoyment ^_^~, a very graphic scene, and a very odd coupling that you don't normally see everytime. No flames if you don't like this couple. Don't say you've been warned.

_~*She's Got It Maid*~_

Three minutes later… 

            Marik slowly made his way back towards the bathhouse with two towels and a jar filled with white cream. A lot remained in his mind when it came to his young escort. He had grown to love Tea more than how he would normally treat his slaves. It had been a while since he encountered the sinful power of love. The last time he mingled with this sort of power, his so-called lover nearly killed him.

            As he entered the bathhouse, he noticed it was empty. No tea. A small sneer curled his lips as he muttered, "Where the hell is that bitch now? I thought after cutting her alive, she learned her lesson."

            "Marik," Shadi slowly approached him from behind, a towel in his hand. "You dropped this on your way here."

            "You didn't happen to have spotted Anzu on your way over here, have you?" Marik's lips curled into a sinister smile.

            Despite the cruelty filling the air, Shadi remained his calm self. "I have not seen her for more than a half hour, give or take. Although she is much closer than you think."

            "The little bitch is hiding!" Marik clenched his fist.

            "Someone has hidden her within the depths of Egypt. Or in other words, she has taken a dip in the pool."

            Marik's eyes widened as he looked into the pool. There, floating on the bottom was a familiar looking body. Taking off his shirt, he dove into the pool, swimming towards the body. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he then proceeded to pull her but stopped half way. Tugging on her slightly, he noticed he couldn't lift her up. Looking down, he noticed a shackle clamped onto her ankle. Reaching inside his pocket, he took out a key, unlocking the metal cuff with ease before he wrapped his arm around her tightly, swimming up to the top. By the time they reached the top, he pulled her to the side, laying her on the base of the pool. Shadi covered her body with the towels.

            Marik looked down at Tea for a long time before gazing at Shadi. "See if you can revive her and summon the rest. No wait switch that around. Someone in this place is going to get its head beheaded."

            Shadi nodded as he exited the bathhouse. Marik knelt beside Tea, his hand rested on her forehead, kissing her on the lips lightly. His hands then pressed onto her chest, pushing it a few times. Suddenly, Tea started to cough out water, her eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times, gazing up at the ceiling before shifting weakly towards her master.

            Lifting her up, Marik held her close, patting her back to allow her to cough up the water that filled her lungs. "Anzu…" he whispered. "It's okay. Just breathe slowly." His hands massaged her back as Tea continued to cough up water.

            "Marik," Shadi entered the bathhouse once more. Following him were Yugi, Serenity, Mai, Yami, Bakura, Rishid, Kaiba, his brother and his guards.

            "Good, you all arrived. All you twits line up!! Shadi, tend to Tea." Marik stood up as Shadi tended to Tea. The rest lined up against the wall, some staring at Marik, others had their eyes shifting to the ground.

            "Now," Marik pressed his hands together, slowly pacing back and forth. "I can assure you that one of you will be beheaded by dawn. Never, as my years of pharaoh, have I encountered this sort of situation. Knowing my escort well, she would never have taken a dip in the pool. I would assume that someone tried to kill her." A cruel smile played his lips. "I'm a nice guy, really."

            "Yeah right." Yugi muttered.

             Marik shot Yugi a dirty look. "As I was saying, I'd like to ask the person who's responsible for this to step forward. Don't be shy."

            Nobody moved as they stood there. Rishid released a cough. This sent Marik's mind into a livid frenzy. "So, that's the way we're going to do this huh?"

            "M'lord," Tea weakly called out.

            "Anzu not now!" Marik snapped.

            Her eyes gazed at the ceiling weakly, her voice sounding like a child's. "I think I know who might've done it."

            "Is that so?" His back faced towards Anzu, his eyes gazing at the ones standing in line. "Tell me who."

            "I'm not sure. Whoever it was, the cloak was covering their figure. The only thing I saw was blonde hair, a girlish voice…"

            Marik's eyes locked onto Mai's. "Is this true?"

            "What?" Mai's eyes widened. "Marik, why would I wanna try to kill Anzu? There's no way! Besides, I wasn't even near this place…"

            "You don't have to lie Mai," Serenity glared at Mai. "I saw you! You were the one that shackled her fucking ankle and shoved her into the water!"

            "You fucking lie Serenity!" Mai reached out, wrapping her fingers around Serenity's neck, choking her. "Bitch! Slut! The biggest fucking tramp whore of all Egypt!"

            "Break it up!" Marik commanded, his arms crossed over his chest. Rishid and Yami tried to break the two girls up but they couldn't. The two slammed each other onto the wall and to the ground, punching and pulling each other's hair.

            Livid, Marik brushed his way towards the two, yanking Mai by the hair and smacked her on the face as hard as he could, leaving a bruise on her face. His eyes shifted to serenity. "Serenity, go to your chambers. I'll see to you in a bit." He then locked eyes with Mai. "As for you," his voice rasped as he flipped her blonde hair. "I'm sure I'll enjoy using your body as a mannequin and your head for my experiment." He then dragged her on the floor by her hair.

            "Marik!" Mai cried out. "I did not have anything to do with what happened to your fucking escort! Why the hell do I wanna try kill her?!? I wasn't even near that bath hole!"

            "Shutup!" Marik kicked Mai as hard as he could on the stomach. "I think you've done enough for one lifetime, don't you think?"       

            Groaning, Mai held her stomach as Marik dragged her down the hall and down to the basement corridor.

            The rest watched on as Marik dragged his French maid. 

            "Hmph," Kaiba smirked, crossing his arms over his hest. "I've encountered many women who have taken an overdose of euphoria within their veins." He then turned on his heel and left the bathhouse. Mokuba, Joey, Duke and Tristan followed.

            "I…I'll go make some tea." Said Serenity as she left leaving Bakura, Rishid, Shadi, Yugi, Yami and Tea alone.

            Bakura looked down at Tea for a second or two, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure you'll be okay m'lady." He smiled before placing his hands in his pockets, turning around and left.

            After a few minutes of silence, Yugi finally yelled out. "I know it wasn't Mai!!"

            "What makes you say that?" Yami looked down at Yugi.

            "Yugi's right," Shadi handed Tea a cup filled with blue liquid for her to drink. "This should put you to sleep child." He then turned back to Yugi and yami. "I believe you are right Yugi. I, too, know who is behind this."

            "Who tried to kill Tea?" Yami glared at Shadi.

            "The answer will come within time." He stood up as soon as he saw Marik re-enter. Wordlessly, Marik picked Tea up in his arms, carrying her outside.

~*~*~*~*~

            That night, when the moon was full, Marik re-entered his chambers in his boxers, his hands smoothing out his hair. There, lying on his bed was Tea, who slept soundly on the mattress, her body curled into a ball. He made his way towards the bed, sitting right next to her. His fingers caressed her face before he pulled her towards him, laying on the bed, pressing his chest onto her back, his head nuzzling against hers, whispering her name.

            Tea's eyes opened slowly, staring into the darkness. She could feel Marik's breathing against her, cool lips pressing onto her hair. She felt Marik's hand slide up her chest. With one hand, she covered his hand with hers, her fingers interlocking with his, slowly sliding his hand to her heart.

            Marik, however, kissed his way down her cheek and to her neck. "Are you feeling all right now?"

            Tea nodded in reply, bringing his fingers to her lips, kissing each one of them ever so softly. "If it's all right, I prefer not to talk about it m'lord."

            "I'll give you some time Anzu but what has happened needs to be solved, understand?"

            Tea nodded. "Yes m'lord." She answered weakly. She felt Marik unzipping her nightgown and sliding it off of her. He then pressed her body against his once more. With his leg, he parted his escort's legs. Tea could feel something hard tormenting her down below. Suddenly, she felt her master's hand clamping over her mouth and seconds later, she felt two fingers shoving inside her.

            Marik leaned in, whispering in Tea's ear. "I haven't been able to tell you this. Quite frankly, I wasn't so sure if I had felt the same way," he withdrew his fingers from inside here before shoving them back in, causing her to scream but that only sound came out to a muffle. He continued to slide his fingers in and the tight, wet spot. Shifting his body, his face hovered over her, locking her eyes into his, whispering his last three words. "I love you."

            And from that point, the fingers removed itself from inside her. Time stood perfectly still for the two as they felt their bodies pressing onto each other. Suddenly, a shot of pain went through Tea as she felt something inside her but this time, it wasn't his fingers. It was too big and too thick to be a finger.

            Marik placed his hands on Tea's shoulders, pressing his lips onto hers, his hips gyrating against hers, proving his love to her. This was going to be a long night indeed.

~*~*~*~*~

            Late in the middle of the night, Yugi, with a torch in his hand, stalked down the halls. He was unable to sleep. Mai may not be his friend nor have they ever got along but he knew she couldn't have tried to drown Tea. Yugi smiled a crooked smile. Mai wasn't the type to get along with anybody but she isn't the type to be manipulative, cold-blooded killer.

            Yugi's eyes roamed around the halls, trying to be sure that Marik wasn't around. He reached the end of the hall where a door stood. Slowly, he opened the door, making his way down the stairs, trying to find her cell. In no time, he found her. Placing the torch up on the wall, he knelt in front of the cell, watching her sleeping form. Her head rested against the metal bars.

            _She could have slept on the makeshift bed_, Yugi thought to himself as he eyed the wooden bed attacked to the brick wall. Suddenly, Yugi became startled as he saw Mai stir from his sleep. "Mai, you awake?"

            Mai slowly looked up at Yugi only to send him into a state of shock. Her face was bruised, her lip was bleeding and she received a black eye.

            "This is all Marik's doing?" Yugi looked over the bruises that have scarred Mai. Instead of being the strong, sarcastic type, Mai appeared to look more like a helpless child. In reply, she gave a weak nod. Her fingers wrapped around the metal bar, looking up at Yugi. Her fingers weakly reached out, stroking Yugi's face.

            Feeling the need to say something, Yugi patted Mai on the head, whispering in the darkness. "I know you didn't do it Mai."

            Mai's hand reached out to grasp Yugi's wrist. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me Yugi." Mai's eyes bored into his. "I don't need it."

            "But…" Yugi started to say.

            But Mai cut him off. "No. Look Yugi, I know who tried to kill Anzu. I know that you and Shadi are aware of who has been behind all this."

            "Then it's not too late to speak out for yourself." Yugi insisted.

            Suddenly, they both heard the door to the basement creaked open. Startled, Yugi looked up, trying to see who it was behind the shadowed figure. "Oh crap."

            "Yugi," a calm voice called out as a familiar robed man entered with a bowl filled with red liquid in his hands. "What are you doing down here?"

            Yugi breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh god…thank god it's you Shadi." He felt his heart, which was beating rapidly earlier, slow down.

            Shadi made his way towards the cell. Placing the bowl on the ground, he took out a set of keys, placing one through the keyhole turning it. Picking up the bowl, he then entered the cell, sitting down on the floor. Gently, he lifted Mai's face so she could face him, his eyes looking over the bruises before releasing his hold.

            "Shadi," Yugi stood up, leaning against the gate door watching the two. "Marik said you could release her?"

            A shake of Shadi's head gave Yugi a sign that there was no hope. Frowning, Yugi then asked, "Why are you here?"

            Shadi slowly turned his head towards Yugi. "I should ask you the same thing but very well," he then turned towards Mai. "I made a potion for you to drink. That is…it's up to you. The day of your execution, as you know, will be at sunrise. I believe Marik is more likely going to use the guillotine…"

            "He's going to use what?!?" Yugi couldn't believe what he was saying.

            Ticked off, Shadi stood up, pulling Yugi inside, clamping his hand over the little boy's mouth. "Now…" he continued on. He then held out the bowl. "I have made a sleeping death potion that you may choose to drink. In about ten minutes, you'll slowly fall asleep and painlessly die. You won't feel yourself going through death. You'll just look like you're sleeping and you won't have to feel the pain of getting your head sliced."

            Yugi managed to yank Shadi's hand off of his mouth. "You mean you're going to allow this to happen?!? Shadi, the one who deserves the execution more than Mai is…"

            "That's enough Yugi," Shadi lifted Yugi up on his shoulders. "I obviously can't stop Marik from doing what he wishes to do."

            "But you can!!" Yugi glared at Shadi, pissed off at the fact that he can be so heartless. "Convince that son of a bitch that he doesn't have to execute someone innocent! You're his fucking advisor for crying out loud!"

            Annoyed, Shadi took out his millennium key, and like any ordinary key, he twisted it on Yugi's forehead yet he decided not to enter his mind. He just did that to knock him out. Sighing, he closed the cell door, locking it before carrying Yugi up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~

Sunrise… 

            The sun had rose over the chambers where Marik and Tea had slept. His eyes opened slowly as soon as the sun hit his face. He looked down at his escort for a moment, his fingers running through her hair, kissing her on the head before uncoiling his arms around her. Slipping out of bed, he placed on his usual attire, which was nothing more than a black sleeveless shirt, old khaki pants and a rare hunter's cape. Taking his millennium rod from his drawer, he left the chambers and waltzed down the halls. Reaching Shadi's room, he knocked on his door. "Shadi." He called out.

            No answer came about. After a few minutes, Marik opened the door and quirked an eyebrow at what he was seeing. Shadi was sleeping, sprawled on his bed. Yugi was lying on his stomach on Shadi's stomach. He made his way towards Shadi, shaking him gently on the shoulder.

            Shadi's eyes opened, blinking, looking up at Marik contently. "You wish to start the execution so soon?"

            Marik nodded, twirling his millennium rood around like a baton. "Get the girl and meet at the courtyard." He then looked down at Yugi, muttering. "I don't even wanna know." Turning around, he left the room.

            As soon as Shadi heard the door slam, he gently lifted Yugi off of him and got up. Making his way to his closet, he took out his robe, placing it over him. He then took out a set of key before exiting his room and down the basement. The torch continued to burn from last night. Shadi made his way towards Mai's cell, unlocking the gate.

            Mai was sitting on the wooden board that stuck out from the wall. Her legs crossed over one another, gazing at the ground. Her eyes looked up, however, at Shadi when he entered her cell.

            Shadi entered the cell, looking at Mai, then at the bowl he had given her last night, noticing it was still full. "You decided not to drink the potion?"

            Mai nodded, her eyes gazed back to the floor. "I didn't want to drink it until I told you."

            "Told me what?" Shadi slowly approached Mai, sitting right next to her.

            "Well, I was going to tell you this last night but…" she remained hesitant for a long time.

            "If you're too scared to tell me…" Shadi took out his millennium key.

            "Shadi, no." Mai shook her head. "I can do this."

            Slowly, she then leaned forward, looking up at Shadi before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

            Surprisingly, Shadi was neither confused nor startled at what Mai just did. A small grin formed on his lips. "That was it?"

            "Huh?" Mai looked up at him. "What does that supposed to mean?"

            To this, Shadi chuckled. "I have known your secret for quite a long while, to tell the truth. One night, for the sake of my enjoyment, while everyone was asleep, I decided to check out what's on everyone's mind. I was kinda surprised that you would feel this way about me." He then reached out to place his hand on Mai's shoulder, massaging it lightly. "But Mai, you should realize that the one you love is allowing Marik to put you through the most vicious death and that he could not stop it."

            "I've already realized that." Mai's eyes fixed to the dirty floor. "Since last night, I just chose to accept it. Quite frankly, I prefer it this way."

            Shadi's eyes bored into Mai's for a moment or two. Both of them looked at each other, feeling as if time moved slower. Placing one hand on her cheek, Shadi leaned forward, closing his eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. He relished the feeling of her lips as one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

            Five minutes later, he finally released her, his arm disentangling itself from her waist. Reaching inside his robe, he took out a cloth bag and placed it over Mai's head. He then stood her up, taking her by the waist, whispering. "It's time."

            Up the stairs they went, Mai was trying to catch up with Shadi. Finally, they reached the courtyard where the guillotine had been set up. Marik had finished setting it up, noticing the two coming along. "It's about time you showed up."

            "Forgive me Marik," Shadi calmly replied. "The girl was still too weak from the assault you gave her."  
            "Oh well," Marik shrugged. "I guess I'll raise the blade, you set her up."

            Shadi nodded. He then shoved Mai down to the ground before making her get on her knees. Lifting up the wooden latch, he forced her head to rest on the curve before closing it. Her head stuck out while Shadi bound her wrists with rope. All the while, Mai kept perfectly still and silent.

            "It's all set Marik."

            "Good." His eyes then glared at Mai. "You should've known little girl. Performing an attempted murder is bound for an execution. Maybe within the dark side, you'll finally learn that lesson." He then released the rope, watching the blade fall fast. Within seconds, the sharp blade easily landed on Mai's neck, chopping off her head as easy as cutting a carrot. Her head rolled on the ground, blood gushing out from the neck.

            A bit disgusted at the appearance, Marik stepped back from the headless body before looking up at his advisor. "Wrap the body in sheets and bring it to the lab. Same for the head." He then made his way back to the castle.

            Wordlessly, Shadi picked up the head, taking the cloth off of her. Mai's eyes were widened, her mouth open. He placed the bag back over her head, setting it on the ground before he took out a sheet, wrapping it over Mai's body. Swinging her body over his shoulder and holding her head in his hand, he made his way back to the house.

~*~*~*~*~

~*WOOH! This was like ten pages when I wrote it -_-() Oh well, To Be Continued*~


	10. Questions Of The Unexpected

_Questions of the Unexpected  
  
_ It had been about three weeks since the execution of Mai. Shadi sat on the rooftop, gazing at the afternoon sun slowly setting over the hills.  
"I knew you would still be up here."  
Shadi looked up, seeing Yugi right behind him. He then turned his attention back to the view below him. "What do you want?"  
"I still wonder," Yugi tilted his head to the side. "Do you still regret what you have done with Mai? I mean, after all, you two had a thing for each other."  
Shadi shook his head. "It's what she wished for." he then patted his hand beside him. "Sit down."  
"Uh...okay." Yugi sat beside Shadi, his feet dangling in the air.  
"You see, I have known Mai for quite a long time."  
"Long time?" Yugi gave Shadi a strange look. "She's so young. Almost the same age as Serenity.  
"About two years older. Mai has been here all her life."  
"All her life? Now I know you're hallucinating big time."  
"Who wouldn't believe?" Shadi never once looked at Yugi. "Mai is actually Marik's daughter."  
Yugi's eyes widened. "No!"  
"Yes. I'm not sure who her mother was. After all, Marik had more than one escort. He had no intention of raising her so he manipulated her memory with his millennium rod, forcing her to believe she has been abandoned in the Sahara. After that, he left me to take care of her until she was about seven or eight when she worked as a servant girl and a maid at the age of fourteen."  
"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing from this older man. "How old were you? Because this sounds like a story that could land you in jail for adultery."  
"Perhaps." Shadi gave a small smile. "Truth is, I'm seven years older than her."  
"And you don't care if you're nearly a decade older than her? Oh for the love of Ra!"  
"Age ain't nothing but a number. Plus, Marik started his escort service on the day he had been appointed pharaoh and that's when he was fifteen."  
"Fifteen?!?" Yugi couldn't believe what Shadi was saying. "Where were his damn parents when you need him?!?"  
"His parents were killed during the war between the north and south. I guess he decided to take up escorting to prevent loneliness from overcoming him."  
"I tell you Shadi," Yugi stood up. "You people of the south have disgusting lives.'  
"You are aware that everyone here is pretty much evil in its own way." Shadi also stood up, making his way back inside. "Bakura is a thief who made a pact with Marik. Rishid takes to power of seduction to a whole new level..."  
"Hey wait!" Yugi ran after Shadi. "I'm not through with you yet! There's more I wanna know. You always use your millennium key to get a sneak peek of everyone's mind."  
  
That night, Marik, Shadi, Rishid, Tea, Yugi, Yami and Bakura gathered at the dining hall. Serenity was going around and about, serving the dishes and filling up the glasses with either water or wine.  
As everyone continued eating in silence, Yugi tensed as he looked on at Marik. Finally, he stood up on his chair, glaring at Marik. "How could you still live with yourself? You murdered an innocent girl for crying out loud!"  
"Yugi, sit down." Yami chewed on a piece of bread.  
"No!" Yugi picked up his glass. "Marik, you knew Mai was innocent. She's not the one who tried to drown Anzu!" he then spilled the liquid right on Marik's face.  
Marik instantly stood up, glaring at Yugi. He raised his fist towards him. "Why you puny..." he was ready to attack but Tea held him back. Looking down at his escort, he then dropped his fist to the side. Silence filled the air that you could hear a pin drop. "Anzu, head for my chambers. I'll see you there."  
Tea nodded as she left the kitchen. Marik soon followed.  
"Sorry about this Marik," Yami stood up, yanking Yugi off the chair. "Come with me Rishid." he dragged Yugi out of the dining hall with Rishid following from behind.  
Shadi, Bakura and Serenity remained in the room. Bakura sipped on his red wine as Serenity took the plates and glasses off the table and washed it in the sink. She came back with a glass of red wine for herself.  
Shadi shifted his gaze towards Serenity. "How long do you plan to keep up with this charade?"  
To this, Serenity smiled at Shadi, crossing her legs over one another. "At least until their relationship breaks completely. The little whore must dies after all."  
"You don't need to tell me your motive." Shadi rose from his chair. "I can find out for myself." he left the kitchen.  
The smirk had not left Serenity's lips as she sipped her wine. "Yeah, with the way things are going now, I'll have everything I want in no time."  
"Too much of the red wine can make you do something really, really naughty." Bakura chuckled as he approached her from behind, massaging her shoulders firmly.  
"I can't help it if I want the things I want." Serenity leaned her back against Bakura's chest. "I'm a spoiled child who, unlike that smart mouth Anzu who would go at any lengths to get what I want."  
Bakura stood Serenity up, sitting on her chair before pulling her close to him, sitting her on his lap. "You ever wondered how I came to be?"  
"I always wondered where you came from." Serenity interlocked her fingers with his before running his hands on her apron. "From the day you stepped in this place, I knew you were a liar." she sipped her drink, placing it on the table.  
"Born from the darkness, lived in the darkness. Perhaps you can call me the devil." he placed a kiss on her cheek.  
But Serenity forced herself off Bakura's lap. "Don't push it. You already know who I like so don't think you're worthy of me."  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Bakura stood up, smirking. He then turned around, leaving her in the room. "You created me, remember?"  
"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Serenity glared at Bakura but he ignored her and continued out of the room until he was no longer in sight.  
  
Anzu stood in Marik's room, gazing out at the night sky. Her stomach leaned against the cold glass, her fingers running up the ridges of the wall. It was a rather cold night indeed in Egypt.  
All of a sudden, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Knowing it was Marik, she didn't turn around. His hand then ran down her arm, pulling her close to him. His other arm wrapped around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Kissing her neck, he then whispered in her ear.  
"We need to talk."  
"What about m'lord?" Tea looked up at the full moon.  
"Are you happy here?" he slowly stepped back, pulling her gently along with him.  
"Truth to tell m'lord," Tea's gaze shifted from the sky and onto the floor. "I have never been more happier since the first day."  
Marik tossed her onto the bed. He then laid down next to her, caressing her sides before digging his fingers into her skin, pressing his lips onto her ear. "I want an honest answer Anzu."  
Tea nodded weakly, nuzzling her head in one of the pillows. "Go and ask m'lord."  
"Have you loved your master in return? Not as a servant or a slave. Just what two regular people would go through."  
Uncomfortable silence filled the air as Tea thought of this question long and hard. After what seemed like hours, Tea finally responded. "M'lord, it is true, yes, that there are any times that I have fallen for you but I did not believe we could actually go further than what we are now."  
Climbing on top of her small frame, Marik kissed her on the forehead, looking down on her. "Anzu," he paused for a moment, his fingers running through her hair. "I want you to be my wife."  
  
Woo-Hoo! Been too long but something is finally updated. Now...ahem what should be Tea's decision ponders  
To Be Continued


	11. Tests of the Unfaithful

-Thank you to all who have reviewed. For the record for some readers, this story is focused on Yami no Marik (The real EVIL one that challenged Joey in the Finals) not the one you've seen half of the 2nd season (the "good" Marik/Malik) Thanks a bunch- 

**Note:** The song Ishizu sung was "Could This Be Love" from Forte. I know, not a lot of you guys might not know them because it's just a group from Hawaii (Local music group, no? )

Testing of the Unfaithful The Next Morning 

"You did what?!?"

Shadi and Marik were eating breakfast in the dining hall. Serenity silently poured either wine or water in their glass.

"It's true." Marik sipped his wine. "I have asked Miss Anzu for her hand in marriage."

"There are good and bad points to your situation." Shadi chewed on his bread. "The good point is that you finally love someone enough that much to go that far. The bad point is, ARE YOU NUTS?!?"

Marik avoided his question as he took a bite out of his apple. "I want you to do something for me."

"What is it you wish for me to do?" Shadi's voice seemed slightly tense.

"I want you and Bakura to keep an eye on Anzu for the day." Using his for, he tapped his glass. Serenity made her way towards Marik, pouring in some wine. "See if she does anything wrong." He stood up, making his way towards the doorway.

"Are you insane?" Shadi stood up. "Besides, with the events that have happened recently, shouldn't you look into who tried to kill her?"

Marik stopped in his tracks, glaring at his advisor. "Are you questioning my authority?"

"I'll see to it and let Bakura know." Shadi took a glance at Serenity before leaving the kitchen.

As soon as the two left the kitchen, Serenity picked up the dishes and placed it in the sink. Turning on the water, she started to soak the plates. "Bakura." She called out as she finished the last of the dishes.

For moments, there was no answer. As Serenity placed the dishes on the rack, a cold hand was placed on her shoulder. Startled, she dropped one of the dishes, shattering it. Looking up, she saw Bakura standing right behind her. "Now what do you want?" his hands slowly massaged her shoulders.

A small smirk curled Serenity's lips. After placing the last dish on the rack, she tilted her head to the side. "You and I are going to take Anzu down. Way down."

"And how do you suppose you are going to pull that off?" he continued to massage her. "Crucify her?"

"Close." She then squatted down, opening the bottom cabinet. She then handed Bakura a Polaroid camera.

"What is this?" Bakura tossed the camera side to side.

Taking Bakura gently by the arm, Serenity led him out of the kitchen. "Come with me. I'll tell you exactly what we are going to do."

(-)

Meanwhile, Anzu was walking down the halls. She was still confused and slightly dazed from the night before.

_Marik just asked me to marry him. _Anzu stopped in the middle of the hallway. She noticed that she stood right by Yami's chambers, the door closed. Anzu rested her hand on the doorknob, debating on whether to open or not.

_Should I? Shouldn't I?_

Anzu had no idea whether to say yes or no to Marik's proposal. It is true that she loved Marik but she also loved the former pharaoh of the north. The pang of guilt had hit her ten times harder, for she had two-timed with the very people she cared about.

"Miss Anzu," a familiar voice called out.

"Huh?" Anzu looked up, seeing Shadi standing not too far away from her. "Oh…Shadi…"

"You look troubled m'lady." Shadi tilted his head to the side. "Is something the matter/'

"Well," Anzu's fingers clenched. "Marik had asked me to become his wife."

"Yes I heard." Shadi just stood there. All was silent for what seemed like hours, he finally spoke again. "I am rather surprised myself seeing that he never gets that with any escort. But I could understand."

"I'm not sure what to do Shadi." Anzu leaned against the wall. "I feel like a whore. I mean, I love Marik but at the same time, I love Yami."

"I have noticed that child." Shadi then took Anzu's hand. "Even now, I still feel the torn pain of a lost one."

"And who might that be?" Anzu quirked an eyebrow.

To this, Shadi smiled weakly but shook his head. "I don't think I should mention that to you." A single tear streaked down his face but he quickly wiped it off. "How about I take you to the city?"

Anzu nodded in agreement. "All right. I'll go change then."

(-)

Bakura watched Anzu head for her bedroom, his head shaking from side to side. He was in deep thought for a long while. A smirk curled his lips.

_She'll be mine soon_, he cracked his knuckles, _whether that two-timing bitch likes it or not._ He then made his way up the stairs and to Serenity's room, knocking on the door three times. "You can come out Serenity. She's in her chambers changing." Taking out the camera, he made his way to the balcony.

(-)

Yami slept alone in his chambers. Yugi, on the other hand, slept in one of the guest rooms, allowing Yami to have the bed all to himself.

All of a sudden, the door creaked open. His eyes opened a sliver to see a familiar figure standing by the doorway. "Anzu? Is that you?"

To this, she nodded. She then made her way towards his bed, sitting down on one side. "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't fall asleep."

"Is that so?" Yami quirked an eyebrow before sitting up, scooting close to her. "Look, Anzu, I've wanted to ask you something."

"Go on." She urged.

"Well," Yami scratched his head. "I wonder if you managed to choose between me and Marik?"

"Why do you have to ask?" she nearly snapped. She then came back to her calm self. "I'm sorry Yami. It's just, every time you ask me that…well…I don't know. I just feel torn. I love both you and Marik…" she was nearly in tears.

Yami placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anzu, it's all right." He kissed her on the cheek.

Surprisingly, she returned the kiss. Yami took her face in his hands, leaning forward, pressing his lips onto hers. "To hell with Marik." He whispered in her ear as he pressed her down onto the bed.

All the while, no one heard the sounds of the camera shooting.

(-)

"I think you will like this place." Shadi led Anzu to a tavern in the north.

"Why did we travel to the northern city?" Anzu followed Shadi inside and sat with him in the bar. "There are a lot of taverns in the south."

"To tell the truth," Shadi raised two fingers to the bartender. "There are a few reasons. Partly because I don't enjoy the taverns in the south. Second, I've come to visit a friend of mine.

"Who is your friend?"

The bartender placed two goblets filled with water.

"She's up on stage singing a song." Shadi pointed to the stage.

Anzu looked up seeing a slim girl in her early twenties with black hair, stepping onto the stage. She wore what seemed to be a skimpy Arabian outfit. The soft music started to play and when the time finally came, she held up the microphone. As she sang, most, if not all the words, got to Anzu.

Staring through…the windows are tight. 

_Drying up the last tear of my life._

_Was it real, or just a mirage?_

_Love has its way, of making you blind._

_I stare deep into your heart, and your soul._

_And I feel, what any woman could want._

_Why did I run? Why did I hide?_

_Because of the memories, that bleed on and on and…_

_Time goes on, the feeling stays strong._

_This word called "Love"_

_Are you the one that I want?_

_Tell me is this real or just a mirage._

After the song had finished, the singer seemed to have spotted Shadi. She went down the steps and approached him. "Shadi? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Shadi then glanced at Anzu. "Miss Anzu, this is Ishizu. She used to be Marik's escort before she had been transferred to work for Kaiba. Ishizu, this is Anzu, Marik's newest escort."

"Uh…hey." Anzu gave a weak smile.

Ishizu only bowed. "Good to see you." She then looked up at Shadi.

"Miss Anzu." Shadi placed his hand on Anzu's shoulder. "Wait for me in the carriage. I have a few things to talk to Ishizu about."

"All right." Anzu slowly got up and made her way out of the tavern.

Ishizu watched Anzu leave, then turned back to Shadi. "Follow me. We should talk somewhere private. "Turning around, she made her way up the stairs and into her dressing room. Shadi followed, closing the door behind him.

"You know you didn't have to lie Shadi." Ishizu sat on one of the chairs, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know Marik wanted to kill me because of that prank I've pulled off."

"A lot of things have happened while you were gone." Shadi took a seat on the sofa. "And I think a former friend of yours has gone from mad to pure evil."

"I had a feeling this would happen." Ishizu's eyes stared to the floor. "I guess something must've triggered Serenity's mind enough to send her to a dark peril. And we both know where she's getting it from."

"The ties between her and Bakura are getting stronger than I've expected. It's just too bad she's denying it."

"What do you mean?" Ishizu gave Shadi a strange look.

"Bakura is not exactly the thief we all know. Whether Marik knows that or not is what I'm not sure. You see, Bakura is actually a shadow of darkness created by Serenity."

"A shadow?"

"Let's just say Bakura had nothing to do with Serenity's insanity. After all, she's responsible for the death of Mai."

"Mai's dead?" Ishizu couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But…but how?"

"Your childhood friend was framed." Shadi replied. "That's all I can tell you."

"Tell me!" Ishizu demanded, nearing the point of rage. "Damn it Shadi, you do this every time!!"

"Apparently, someone tried to kill Anzu a few weeks ago by drowning her. After Anzu described who she saw, Marik thought Mai was behind it. So…" he released a cough. "The next morning, he executed her with the guillotine. But we both know who could have done that and we both know why?"

"WHAT?!?" Ishizu then got up, grabbed Shadi and started to shake him with all her might. "You freak!! Why didn't you stop the execution?!? Sure, Mai can be a bitch sometimes but you're Marik's advisor!!"

Shadi grabbed Ishizu and slammed her onto the wall. His eyes bored into hers, as if ready to kill her. "I may be Marik's advisor but I'm as unholy as he could ever be."

"So basically, you're glad that you killed off the one you love." Ishizu glared down at Shadi. "You're sick!"

Suddenly, Shadi wrapped his fingers around Ishizu's neck, choking her. "What makes you think I love Mai, huh?"

Ishizu choked against Shadi's hold, struggling to speak. "I guess I'll have to give you a memory check." All of a sudden, her millennium necklace started to glow.

Shadi's eyes widened, knowing exactly what would happen when Ishizu's necklace went nuts. "No!!"

Flashback to 10 years ago… 

"Come on Master Marik, you promised her."

A young Shadi was already on one knee before Marik in the throne room.

"Look Shadi," Marik rested his head on his hand. "You may be my advisor but it's not your job to determine who gets an afternoon off."

"Master Marik," Shadi didn't dare to look up at him. "Give her a break. After all, she's your daughter."

And at that point, Shadi felt Marik's fingers gripped onto Shadi's neck. Shadi's eyes widened, looking up at Marik, whose face makes an obvious point that he was extremely pissed.

"How many times did we have to go through that?" Marik raged. "That little wench was never and will never be my daughter. You forget about thaqt night, understand?"

"Yes m'lord." Shadi replied weakly.

But Marik tightened his grip on Shadi's neck. "What was that Shadi? I couldn't hear you earlier."

"M'lord, I promise not to bring up that night again!"

"That's what I thought." Marik released his hold on Shadi, causing him to collapse onto the floor, gasping for air.

Meanwhile, a little girl with blond hair slowly stepped in the room, carrying a tray with a goblet filled with water. Making her way towards Marik, she knelt down before him, presenting the tray.

Looking down at the child, Marik took the goblet and sipped the water. He gazed down at the child curiously for a long time before finally speaking once again. "Take the rest of the day off Mai."

Mai's eyes lighted up. She happily got up with the tray and skipped out of the room. After watching Mai leave, Marik turned his attention towards his advisor. "Well Shadi, you got your wish." He chuckled softly. "Make the most of it."

(-)

Moonlight fell upon the skies of Egypt. Shadi was tucking Mai in her bed. Patting her head, he fixed his turban. "Is there anything you want before you go to sleep?"

To this, Mai shook her head in reply. Smiling, Shadi blew out the few candles that lit her room. "All right, sleep well Mai." He turned and slowly left the bedroom.

"Um…Shadi?"

Shadi stopped by the doorway, shifting his gaze back to Mai. "Yes?"

Mai's eyes were full of curiosity and wonder as she looked up at Shadi. She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. Just nothing."

"Are you sure?" Shadi tilted his head to the side. Mai nodded in reply before plopping back onto her bed. Smiling, Shadi left the room.

(-)

Hours passed by as Shadi re-entered Mai's room, this time, holding the millennium key in his hand. He was pretty daring that night as he used it to check out the minds of Ishizu, Rishid and Serenity. Of course he didn't dare to check out Marik's mind. If Marik were to find out, he would be dead.

"Hmm…" he looked her over just to be sure she's asleep. When he was satisfied, he took the millennium key, placed the tip on Mai's forehead and turned the object like any ordinary key. Closing his eyes, Shadi found himself within the corners of Mai's mind.

"Heh," Shadi laughed softly. "Sleep well my child." He then stalked the halls that led to her mind, taking a glance here and there.

"Just the things similar to what a child could desire." He shook his head. "Exactly like Ishizu's. Of course, Serenity's mind is a little too…innocent." He noticed a door within the darkest corners of her mind.

"That's odd." Making his way towards the door, his hand rested on the door handle. "A door that leads to the dreaming mind." Opening the door, Shadi slowly stepped in, noticing a projector sitting up on the table and a white screen hanging up on the wall.

"Don't feel like dreaming so soon Mai?" Shadi smirked. "Let's see what you wish to dream tonight." He switched on the projector, watching the images swarm around the screen. There was Mai, sitting in one of Marik's private gardens. She was on her break from her duties and was just simply sitting there, picking a few flowers.

"Mai," Shadi approached Mai from behind. "You know you're not supposed to play in Marik's private garden. Last time you did, Marik gave you such a whaling."

Mai looked up at Shadi, slightly startled. For a moment, there was nothing more than silence. Finally, Mai plucked a single purple rose from the bushes, giving it to him, the innocent smile curling her lips.

Shadi seemed to be taken back by this. His hand reached out, taking the flower in his hand. "Is this for me?"

Mai nodded in reply, getting up on her feet. "Yeah." She then stepped out of Marik's garden.

"Mind telling me why?" Shadi's eyes looked over the flower, then at Mai.

Mai's face blushed, looking away from him. Finally, she made her way towards him, stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. And at then, the images on the screen scrambled and faded.

(-)

"So that's how you feel." Shadi just stood there, staring down at Mai. After her dream sequence faded, he too faded from her mind. Staring down at her for quite some time, he was unsure of whether to wake her or not. Reaching inside his robe, he took out a red rose. With his other hand, he took her hand and placed the rose on it. Using her fingers to gently grip the storm, Shadi leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead and cheek before leaving.

The next morning, Mai woke up to see the red rose in her hand. A wave of emotions struck as her mind racked on who might have given it to her.

"Hey Shadi." Mai ran through the halls only to find him in the kitchen.

Shadi looked up at Mai, arching an eyebrow. He then eyed the rose in her hand before looking back at her. "You haven't been playing in Marik's private garden again, have you?"

"I don't think so." Mai twirled the rose with her fingers. "Who do you suppose gave it?"

And at that, Shadi stood up, gazing down at Mai for minutes. "I don't think there is a soul in the world who would want to give you such an elegant gift." He left the kitchen.

Mai watched Shadi leave, a few tears streaking down her face.

(End of Flashback) 

"Not only you loved Mai but you were the one responsible for making her what she was today. No wonder she 's cold hearted at least 75 percent of the time." Ishizu leaned against the wall, staring down at Shadi.

"It is true though." Shadi glared at Ishizu. "There is no soul on earth that could love her. Except…" he trailed off after that.

"Except?" Ishizu tried to make Shadi finish. "Except what? Come on Shadi!!"

Shadi shook his head and left the dressing room, leaving Ishizu rather dumbfounded.

(-)

Back in the south, Serenity was sweeping the floor in the living room. It was already 5:30 in the afternoon. Marik was sitting on his throne, having a lot in mind. Asking Anzu, his own escort, to be his wife had cut something deep within him. A feeling that he had never felt for the longest time.

_What have I done? I have promised myself to never stoop myself to the level in where I would actually love someone…_

"Marik." Serenity's voice broke Marik's thoughts.

Slowly, Marik looked up at Serenity, his eyes bored into hers. "What do you want?"

"Well," Serenity handed him a bunch of photos. "I found these scattered in the kitchen."

"What is this…" Marik gazed down at the photos. His eyes widened, first in shock before setting into an evil look. "So, this is what the bitch does behind my back on her spare time."

(-)

"Shadi, are you feeling all right? You seem awfully quiet ever since you left the tavern. What's wrong?"

Shadi and Anzu were still in the carriage. They have arrived at Marik's palace but had no intention of going inside…yet.

"Miss Anzu, it is truly nothing." Shadi's eyes gazed up at the sky, then down at her.

"All right." Anzu nodded but continued to stare him down.

Finally, Shadi got out of the carriage, helping Anzu off. The two slowly made their way back to Marik's place, hardly saying a word to each other.

All of a sudden, Serenity approached the two with a broom in her hand. She stared at Shadi, then at Anzu. "Anzu, Marik wants to see you in the living room."

Anzu nodded. "All right." She then made her way into the living room, leaving Shadi and Serenity standing alone.

Once Anzu was out of sight, Shadi looked down at Serenity. "What did you do this time?"

Serenity had an evil grin as she looked up at him. "Oh, it's something that you wouldn't expect me to do everyday."

"Where's Yami?" Shadi looked around.

"The poor northern pharaoh was exhausted." Serenity attempted to remain her sweet, innocent self. "That is, after he and I conducted some business."

"You know that Anubis is going to embrace you sooner than you think when it comes to your Judgment Day." Shadi stared at Serenity, unable to believe what she had done.

(-)

"M'lord," Anzu stepped in the living room. "M'lord, do you wish to see me?" she looked around the living room, only to find out that there was no one around in the darkness. "Serenity told me you wanted to see me."

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a candle being lit. The candlelight illuminated a part of Marik as he stared at her. Emerging from the shadows, a sadistic smirk ran across his lips. "My little Anzu." His voice had been layered with ice as he spoke.

Anzu took a step back, a bad feeling crawling up her spine when her master acted in such a way. "M'lord, what have you wished to see me for?"

"I thought I always could trust in you to the least." He stood right behind her, his hand on her shoulder while the other around her waist. "Tell me Anzu-chan, we can always confide in each other about our darkest secrets now can we?"

"W-we always could m'lord?" Anzu stuttered. "I mean, of course! Always m'lord."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Marik then kissed her earlobe, whispering. "And guess what Anzu? I have a secret to tell you."

"Is that so m'lord?" Anzu's eyes shifted to the ground. "Is it all right to know?"

Marik laughed softly. "I think you already know the secret dear." He then shoved her down to the floor, his voice changing from cunning to harsh. "I heard you were making time with Yami."

Anzu's eyes widened, unable to believe that Marik had found out her secret. She tried to get up but Marik placed his foot on her head, pinning her down. "M'lord…"

"And guess how I found out?" Marik went on as if he didn't hear her. He tossed the Polaroid snapshots onto the floor. He then picked up Anzu, staring down at her. "I actually believed when you said you loved me. You know that?" he slapped her right in the face.

"M'lord…" Anzu felt her face turning red from the slap.

"So one pharaoh isn't good enough for you huh?" Marik went into a frenzy as he started to beat on Anzu, assaulting her. He threw punches on her stomach and face. His fingernails scratched her arms and back. He kicked her once on the head but more on her body. The assault went on for at least fifteen minutes before Marik finally took out his millennium rod. Looking down at Anzu, he then smacked her head with the item, causing her to fall unconscious and knocked out. A trickle of blood appeared to be flowing down from her head but Marik didn't seem to notice that.

Sitting on Anzu's body, he held the millennium rod out to her. "It's just too bad that love is that painful. I would feel as hurt as you are right now." I guess I would have to do the same thing that I have done to most of my maids and escorts who dares to test me.

Shadi had entered, shocked to see what was going on. "Master Marik!" he called out.

But Marik ignored Shadi, waiting for the millennium rod to glow. Shadi noticed the photograph on the floor. Picking it up, he looked over the photo, stunned at what he was seeing. "Marik stop!!"

"Keep out of this Shadi!" Marik snarled. "Her mind's going to the Shadow Realm. For good!"

"Marik no!!" Shadi lunged forward, trying to restrain Marik from sending someone to the Shadow Realm. "Those photos…"

"Yeah. Well, the photos are of Anzu and Yami going into the Discovery Channel!" the millennium rod glowed as he struggled within Shadi's hold.

"Marik!" Shadi tried to hang on. "You have to stop!! Those photos are fake!!"

(-)

To Be Continued. BTW, please do not ask me the ages of the characters now and back then (especially during the flashback scene). Just…yeah. Happy reviewing.


	12. More Than Words

(I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I'm gladly appreciating it, seeing this is one of my most popular stories [next to **All The Things She Said**]. I'm sorry for the last two chapters containing flashbacks, especially in Mai/Shadi's part. Though I would like to point out that this chapter is quite graphic/detailed. If it's too much detailed for you, either skip it or go to the end of the flashback. You've been warned)

**P.S** I do not own the lyrics or the song to Britney Spears' "Toxic" (the one Mai is singing). For fun (and if you want) play the song while reading the story.

**More Than Words:**

            "Shadi, you're pulling my leg." Marik sneered. "The girl in the picture is obviously the two timing Anzu Mazaki, am I right?"

            All of a sudden, Shadi slapped Marik right in the face. "Marik, get a hold of yourself. Anzu was never near Yami today. Besides, she was with me the whole day."

            "What if these photos were taken yesterday or the other day?" Marik showed Shadi one of the pictures. "How could you possibly know it was taken today?"

            Shadi just stood there, staring at the floor in silence.

            Marik chuckled, mumbling something as his rod began to glow. "I thought you wouldn't answer that Shadi." He turned his attention towards his escort. "Anzu my dear, it's been nice knowing you. Maybe when I have some sense, I'll bring you back from the darkness."

            But before the millennium rod did its task, Marik felt his mind scramble. His eyes began to turn dull and lifeless before he collapsed onto the floor landing right on top of Anzu.

            Shadi stood over the two, the millennium key in his hand. "Get some rest and meditate Marik." He bent down, picking up Anzu's body.

(-)

            _Three Hours Later…_

            Anzu's eyes slowly opened, finding herself in her room. She could easily tell by the unusual patterns the lines made on the ceiling.

            "Anzu…" she felt a hand on her forehead. Shadi stood over her, the millennium key dangling around his neck. "Are you all right?"

            "What happened?" she slowly sat up on the bed seeing Yugi, Yami and Shadi surrounding her bedside.

            "How much do you remember?" Shadi bandaged her forehead where Marik had struck her with his millennium rod.

            "All I remember is Marik finding out about my love for Yami."

            Yugi suddenly stood up. "A-hah! I knew it! I knew Marik was going to find out."

            "Yugi please." Shadi took a step back. "Come with me. Let's talk somewhere else while Yami talks to her alone."

(-)

            Meanwhile, Marik was sitting up on his bed, having awoken form the trance Shadi placed him in. Serenity was in his room serving him tea.

            "Sir," Serenity's eyes kept to her task. "Are you feeling all right?"

            "Depends on what you refer as okay." Marik stood up to his feet.

            "Where are you going?" Serenity looked up at him. "Shadi insisted that I would be sure that you get some rest."

            "Screw him." He growled, shifting his gaze towards Serenity. He then made his way out of the room.

(-)

            Shadi and Yugi sat in the kitchen eating bread that Shadi baked hours earlier.

            "This isn't right Shadi!" Yugi tossed the crust of bread to the wall. "This isn't right at all and you know it!"

            Shadi gave Yugi a confusing look. He tilted his head to the side as if Yugi was the strangest thing he had ever seen. But then again, who wouldn't be when one's hair is multi-colored?

            As Shadi spoke, his voice seemed in a dream like state. "What is not right Yugi?"

            And at that point, Yugi's fury welled up. He stood up and pounded his fist on the table as hard as he could. Taking Shadi by the shoulders, he started to shake him. "Wake up you ass! How long do you plan to keep up with this charade, huh?" his eyes bored into his fiercely. "How could you just sit idly by and watch an innocent girl beaten to a point beyond recognition? Are you willing to wait until Anzu's mind is sent to the Shadow Realm to fess up?!?" Yugi then released his hold. "You, me and Bakura know very damn well that Serenity's motive behind making Anzu's life a living hell is so she could get Marik back."

            "It is true. Serenity and Marik used to love one another but that was years ago and the reason it had ended was that she became too possessive, too demanding." Shadi sipped on his wine."

            "So why does she still have her job?" Yugi sat on the table. "Shouldn't Marik send her mind to the Shadow Realm?"

            "He had all the reason to." Shadi calmly wiped his lips with a napkin. "However, we had very little service back then. After all, it was just me, Serenity, Ishizu and Mai. Ishizu was Marik's escort, Mai was a servant in training, and Serenity was both the housekeeper and chef. It would have been difficult to find replacements."

            "Child molester." Yugi muttered.

            "Don't be silly Yugi," Shadi chuckled. "This happened three years ago. If it happened when Serenity was a child, Ra forbid, he would have been sacrificed. But now that we have all aged, things are not always as easy."

            "Give me a good reason why you are sparing Serenity from the one thing she truly deserves?"

            "I'm not sparing her. More of simply keeping my end of the bargain."

            Yugi felt an electric jolt shoot up his body. "You…you made a deal with Jezebel?" his voice shook.

            "I'm not sure if you can call it a deal Yugi. But I guess you're old enough to listen. However, what I will tell you must never leave this room nor your lips shall speak it."

            "All right, fine." Yugi crossed his arms over his chest.

            "See, Serenity blackmailed me. About three months ago, maybe a week or two after Anzu had arrived, both Mai and myself had the night off. We decided to go to the a bar in the northern region where Ishizu is currently working."

            "I thought Ishizu was Kaiba's escort."

            "True, yes. But Kaiba owns that bar. Let's just say Ishizu is the sort of multi-task escort. Anyway, after watching Ishizu, both of us had a couple of drinks. That's when the problem started."

            "Your problem is that you're acting like Marik." Yugi scowled. "You've been pimping. Why having the sudden urge to visit Ishizu ever so often?"

            "Certainly none of your business." Shadi took the water pitcher and filled Yugi's glass. "Well, the problem was that Mai kept drinking more than I ever would." He took out his millennium key. "I believe the images would be proven more effective than words. Though I do warn you…"

            Not wasting any time, Yugi took the key and turned it on Shadi's forehead.

(-)

Three Months Ago… 

            "Joey," Shadi raised his two fingers in the air. "Another glass of red wine."

            Joey took out a bottle of red wine and filled Shadi's glass. He then eyed Mai. "Anything for you miss?"

            Mai's head rested on the counter, slowly looking up at Joey. Laughing, her lips curled into a grin. "Another lemon tequila will be fine."

            Joey arched an eyebrow at Mai, then shifted his gaze towards Shadi. "How many drinks did she have? I haven't been keeping count."

            "Just give the lady her drink." Shadi tossed Joey two gold coins.

            The bartender's face etched with worry. "Are you sure? I mean, don't you think she's had enough?"

            Shadi tossed another gold coin, keeping his eye on Joey.

            "Are you serious?" Joey shook his head with amazement and wonder. "I mean, you don't know what this tequila can do to her. Getting more than three glasses in one night…"

            "I'm a paying customer am I?" Shadi eyed Joey as if he were ready to kill him if he did not comply. "Fill her glass."

            "You're nuts, you know that?" Joey snatched Mai's glass, filling it with tequila. "Marik finds out and it's your ass."

            "I doubt he would care about his own daughter." Shadi muttered, sipping his wine.

            "What was that?" Joey looked down at Shadi, passing Mai another glass of tequila.

            "Nothing." He looked down at Mai, watching her as she downed her tequila. She was going a bit too overboard all right. Although it was his second glass of red wine, it was Mai's fifth glass of tequila. Overall, he didn't seem too worried about her.

            Suddenly, Ishizu approached the two sitting on the stool next to Mai. "Ra, I need a break. Exotic dancing may be fine and dandy but having to do it for two hours straight is not my idea of fun." She rested her head on her hand. "And I have to perform again in five minutes. I tell you Shadi, Marik may be ruthless but Kaiba's a pain in the ass!"

            "Would you prefer having pain or someone being a pain?" Shadi chuckled.

            Ishizu pouted. "That is none of your business.

            Mai started to laugh childishly. "Hey Ishizu, maybe I could take over for you."

            "Really?" Ishizu's eyes lighted up.

            "Mai no." Shadi placed his hand on Mai's shoulder. "You drank too much tequila." He then turned to Ishizu. "Forgive her, she's not thinking straight."

            "You don't say." Ishizu then looked around, her eyes widened. "Hey! Where is she? Where's Mai?"

            "What the?" Shadi looked around. Mai just simply disappeared. He whirled his head towards Joey. "Where is she?"

            "Don't know." Suddenly, music blared from the speakers.

            "If Mai went on stage to take my place," Ishizu downed her water. "I'm in trouble."

            "So she sings and makes a fool of her drunken self." Shadi crossed his arms over his chest. "Big deal."

            "Wait a minute, wait a minute." Ishizu shook her head. "What exactly was Mai drinking and how much?"

            "Five glasses of lemon tequila." Shadi replied.

            "Uh oh."

            "What's 'uh oh'?" Shadi gave Ishizu a confused look.

            "If you drink more than two glasses of that stuff, it warps your mind. I mean completely. The chances of being the bit of yourself are slim." All of a sudden, the sounds of men hooting and cheering grabbed her attention. Turning around, her eyes widened as she saw Mai on stage. "Houston," she slapped her forehead. "We have a problem." There was Mai, standing there, the music continued to pound.

            "I assume that's your number?" Shadi watched on.

            Ishizu nodded. "Sadly yes."

            Mai grabbed onto the pole, pressing her body onto it. Her eyes seductively gazed at the crowd, her lips parted as she were ready to sing. "Baby can't you see, I'm calling," she pointed a finger at Joey. "A guy like you should wear a warning…"

            "Leave me out of this." Joey's voice tensed, filling glasses full of wine for his other customers.

            "It's dangerous," Mai pressed her back on to the metal pole, her legs wrapping around it, slowly lowering herself to the floor. "I'm fallin'."

            Meanwhile, Kaiba and Tristan were sitting on what appeared to be an inside balcony, watching this intriguing incident taking place. "Who is that young maiden?" Kaiba smirked.

            "I have no idea Sir Kaiba." Tristan watched on. "That sure is not Ishizu. Shall I escort her out?"

            Kaiba held out his hand, signaling Tristan to stop. "No." his lips curled into a smirk. "I recognize her now. She works for Marik in the south. This should be interesting indeed."

            "There's no escape. I can't wait," Mai made her way down the stage. She made her way towards Duke, who sat in the front. Sitting on his lap, she tilted his head back. "I need a hit. Baby give me it." She released her finger, leaning towards his ear, singing in a sultry voice. "You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it." Mai then pushed Duke down, causing him to land on his back. This sent the others in the tavern and Kaiba laughing hysterically.

            Mai proceeded back onto the stage, her hands running over her body. Her voice became richer. "Too high, can't come down. Losing my head, spinning round and round." She then swung her body around the pole. "Do you feel me now?"

            "Shadi," Ishizu whispered under her breath. "I worry of her now, a lot."

            "You're not the only one." Shadi muttered.

            Meanwhile, Mai ran her fingernail across her lip. "With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride," she then made her way down the stage and to the bar. She took a seat on Shadi's lap, one hand caressing his face while her legs wrapped around his waist. "You're toxic, I'm slipping under…" she then got off of him and sat on the counter, her legs spread out wide, removing her house clothes (which was much more of a simple white dress) revealing a white tube top and very short black pants.

            _How in Anubis' name did she get those?_ Shadi wondered. Suddenly, it hit him. _She must've snuck into Ishizu's old closet. Who knows?_

            "With a taste of poison paradise," she crossed her leg over the other. Her hand reached out and began to slowly unwrap Shadi's turban. "I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic."

            But Shadi quickly held his turban in place, lightly pushing Mai's hand away.

            Mai's eyes continued to lock onto his. "And I love what you do. Don't you know that you're toxic." She then stood up on the counter.

            "I swear Shadi," Ishizu took a glance at Marik's advisor. "Use your millennium key to stop her or Marik's going to nail the both of you."

            "Any man, even myself, would be much powerless in dealing with her state of mind. But I can see where this is heading."

            "Suppose if they publish this in the papers? It's not often you see this kind of thing happening. Suppose if Kaiba decides to hire Mai as his new showgirl."

            To this, Shadi grinned. "Jealous?"

            "That's not it! You know he treats his maids as slaves and if Marik finds out about Marik's dirty dancing…"

            But Shadi remained silent as he watched on. But unlike the other men in the bar, he appeared to be less intimidated. "Almost sounds like the real thing."

            Mai then went on her knees, pulling Joey close to her. "It's getting late," while one hand held onto Joey, the other ran up and down his stomach. "To give you up." She then jumped onto the floor, pressing Joey onto the counter. His back arched for he was still standing up. Mai then sat on his stomach, her fingers running through his hair, leaning forward, her lips inches from his. "I took a sip, from my devil cup…"

            "Kaiba!" Joey looked at his boss helplessly. "Get this chick off of me!"

            "Nonsense." Kaiba grinned. "This just keeps getting better.

            Mai continued singing, her hands pinning Joey's arms down. "Slowly, it's taking over me."

            Ishizu shook her head. "What's Marik going to say about this?"

            "He won't say anything," Shadi kept his gaze on Mai. "Mainly because he won't know."

            Mai then released her hold on Joey and stood on the counter, dancing erotically. "Too high, can't calm down. It's in the air and it's all around." She then kicked Ishizu down onto the floor. "Can you feel me now?"

            Groaning, Ishizu rubbed her head, struggling to climb back to her seat. Mai's entertainment continued for at least two minutes as she continued dancing and seducing other men. Mai was indeed light-headed and it seemed as what she desired all those years ago started to seep out of her system. Ishizu's eyes shifted towards Shadi, wondering what he was thinking. He didn't appear to be lusting or drooling over Mai like how most of the guys in the bar are.

            _How in Ra's name can he hold back even if he loved her?_ Ishizu wondered. _Even if he drank more than a glass of wine._

            Mai jumped off the counter, wrapping her arms around Shadi's neck from behind, singing the last verse to the song, her head resting on his shoulder. "Intoxicate me now…with your lovin' now…I think I'm ready now…"

            "I think I'm ready now." Shadi repeated her words. To this, Ishizu wondered whether Shadi was singing it or not. He stood up and made his way towards the doorway, beckoning her to follow.

            Mai slurred the last words, following Shadi. "Intoxicate me now…with your lovin' now…I'm ready now."

(-)

            Shadi wrapped Mai's arm around his shoulder as the two staggered outside, making their way towards the carriage. Once they reached there, he signaled for the horse to go.

            All was silent on the way home. The sky was at it's darkest and in its starless night. As soon as they have reached the stables is when the silence had finally surpassed. Locking his eyes towards Mai, Shadi finally spoke. "Mai, although I would have to say that was perhaps the most humiliating night I had to endure, well…" he felt her fingers trailing on his shoulder. In reply, his hand grabbed hers, looking down on her with those hypnotic eyes.

            "Get some sleep Mai." Shadi's voice laced in the air. "I'm sure Marik won't notice the hangover by next morning."

            But Mai didn't listen as she pressed her body onto his, kissing him lazily. Something inside Shadi snapped. He usually had the ability to resist seduction in any form. Tonight, however, was different. The air, or perhaps her scent, became too intoxicating for him to battle.

            At an instant, he decided to give her what she wanted, needed. He unlaced her top, tossing it outside. Both of their clothes were disappearing at an alarming rate. Shadi returned the kiss, deepening it, inserting his tongue inside her mouth. His hands pushed her down onto the floor, his body pressing Mai down.

            Just when Mai thought she couldn't breathe anymore. Shadi released her lips and kissed down her neck.

(-)

            "Okay, okay." Yugi gave Shadi a ridiculous look. "So you mean to say that Serenity knew about Mai getting drunk, seducing men about twice as old as she and you two got it on in the stables? How's that going to make Marik ticked?"

            "There's more." Shadi leaned over, whispering something in Yugi's ear.

            Yugi's eyes widened with shock, staring at Shadi as if he were a ghost. "No! You're kidding, right? Then that would mean Marik…" he clamped his hand over his mouth. "Oh Gods, I can't believe it. Why couldn't one of you guys said something, or at least anything? Maybe Mai's life could have been saved!"

            "We intended to keep it a secret." Shadi replied. "Neither of us wanted to imagine what Marik would do if he found out." He sat back down on the chair. "I had planned to resign my position as an advisor and let Rishid take over just as soon as it was over. But I guess it's too late."

(-)

            Marik stood in the hallway, sulking. Emotions continued to run him over like wild horses in a stampede. But other than that, there was no doubt that he was in a foul mood.

            In truth, he did not know what to believe. One look at the photos that Serenity found caused insides to dissect.

            _You have to stop!!_ Shadi's voice crawled inside the pharaoh's head. _Those photos are fake!!_

            Before Marik could take a second look at the photo, a dark voice called out.

            "I see the problems of pharaoh are intimidating you, no?" he smirked.

            Marik didn't need to look up at who was talking to him. "Stay out of this Bakura."

            Bakura smirked, stepping out of the darkness. 'Instead of being mad at Anzu, why don't you look into who tried to kill her because she certainly is not the type to drown herself."

            "What do you suggest?" Marik slowly looked up at him.

            "I suggest the fun loving Court will settle it once and for all. Ra, I miss those days. That way, after you find out the madman that's been trying to kill Anzu, you can deal with her ongoing affair between her and Yami."

            "Not a bad idea." Marik grinned.

            "Good." Bakura wrapped one arm around Marik's shoulder. "You and I need a little talk about a certain someone."

(-)

            "I don't know how could he have found out Yami." Anzu's voice shook and quivered with fear. "Someone must have told him!"

            "I don't know either." Yami whispered. "I can't believe he did this to you." He ran a finger over the bandage. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

            "It's not your fault Yami." Anzu looked up at him.

            "You know damn well it is!" Yami clenched his fist. "I should have been there when he struck you." He paused for a moment. "Could he have been watching us this morning?"

            "This morning?" Anzu was confused. "Yami, I was out of town with Shadi all day. It's only now we are talking to each other."

            At first, Yami was puzzled. Then it dawned on him, his eyes widened with shock, clamping his hand over his mouth, realizing what happened. "Oh my God."

            "What?" Anzu was concerned. "Yami, what is it?"

            Yami stood up from the bed, a terrified look on his face. "Oh god. Dear god…" he then quickly left her room. All the while, he could hear Anzu calling for him but he didn't respond.

            Not after what he found out on his own.

(-)

So what was Shadi's secret that only he, Yugi, Serenity, and Mai knows? Who is Bakura talking about with Marik? What did Yami find out? Why am I asking so many questions? LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Once again, sorry for a lame chapter, flashbacks, and Mai turning into a whore thanks to the tequila. What did you guys think though? Till then…

_To Be Continued_


	13. Judge, Verdict, Check Mate

**Judge, Verdict, Check Mate:**

            Yami sauntered down the halls, still horrified at what he just realized. His whole body shook, his legs trembled, knees weak, ready to collapse. Had it not been for the walls, he would have been lying there.

            "Ra help me." He muttered. "What have I done? I…I…" he fell to his knees.

            "It isn't your fault Yami." Shadi approached him from behind, his shadow overtaking him. "Who knew she could go that far."

            "But…but why Serenity?" Yami's fist clenched. "What…how…"

            "All I can say is Serenity is a lot of things whether it be pure innocence or potential darkness."

            "You mean she…"

            Shadi nodded. "Yes, let's just say Serenity is responsible for a lot of things. Such as the drowning of Anzu…"

            Yami looked at Shadi in shock. "And you knew this all along? Did you realize that you killed an innocent girl Shadi? Why didn't you say anything? After all, Marik would have believed you."

            "Why didn't you?" Shadi's eyes challenged Yami's.

            "Well…well…" Yami tried to find the right words to say. "She knew about the relationship between me and Anzu."

            "And Marik found out. Pretty conniving indeed. Every secret she holds is perhaps her key source of to get what she wants."

            "I doubt you have any secrets to hold." Yami was still kneeling. Shadi was silent, his eyes shifted to the floor.

            "There is nothing we could use against her, except for exposing her sport. But it is difficult with the lack of evidence and the only one who can actually give him an answer is Anzu herself. As I have told Yugi, the people, us who reside in the south, have forebode an evil sin. We know Serenity already, Marik is a being beyond insanity at most times, especially in his state of mind. Bakura is more of an evil shadow, Rishid would basically seduce any women, and me…" he trailed off, unsure whether to expose his own secret.

            "Aren't you going to tell me?"

            Before Shadi spoke, Bakura approached them. "Shadi, Marik decided to finally reopen the case. The one who drowned Anzu that is. He expects us all to be there in court tomorrow."

            "That would be fine." Shadi replied. He then turned away and strode down the halls.

[-]

            Late that night, Yugi sat on the kitchen table. Ever since he saw Shadi's story with his own eyes, he was unable to fall asleep. Peeling off the skin of the banana, he was about take a bite out of it when suddenly…

            "You have my permission."

            Yugi looked up seeing Shadi standing by the doorway. "Shadi? I didn't ask for anything…"

            "You are aware that Marik's holding a court tomorrow morning."

            Yugi nodded. "Yeah I heard. Everyone has to be there."

            "So I'm aware." He looked out the window. "But I guess I would have to prove to be disloyal."

            "What do you mean?" Yugi took a bite out of his banana. "You're gonna lie for Serenity?"

            Shadi shook his head. "Nothing like that. But I will be visiting Mai the whole day." He eyed Yugi. "I trust you will not tell."

            "All right I won't. But what is it you said I had permission to…"

            But Shadi turned on his heel and left. "Good night Yugi."

[-]

            Anzu continued to lay there, her eyes staring in the darkness. Marik didn't visit her even once nor had she seen the slightest bit of him ever since she came home. Although Bakura occasionally dropped by and updated her on his emotional condition.

            Her eyes closed, falling asleep. She did not know whether to look forward being in court.

[-]

**The Next Day:**

The next morning, Rishid, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Anzu and Serenity gathered in the courtroom. Marik was sitting on a desk in front of the room. Another table had been set a few feet beside him.

            "You twits better shut up and listen!" Marik snarled. "This is no ordinary court case like you see on that Ra forsaken Judge Judy. Whatever's going on, we're going to settle this right now."

            "Get to the point you artichoke." Yugi shot Marik a dirty look.

            Ignoring him, Marik continued on. "Each of you will tell me what exactly happened the night Anzu was drowned." He paused for a moment. "And all of you will expose the truth whether you like it or not. "Understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

[-]

            Meanwhile, Shadi was sitting by the lake, his eyes gazing into the water. About a foot beside him is a small headstone and two roses that were tied together. His hand rested on the earth; the grave that he had personally buried Mai in.

            As true to his word, he did not attend court, even though he could have been the one that provided the answers to Marik's questions of Anzu's near death. He remembered it very clearly indeed. Mai was never near the bathhouse at the time of the incident because she was with him.

            "So why are you still here?" a soft voice called out from behind.

            Turning around, Shadi was quite startled to see Mai standing there. Her blonde hair was rather frizzy. She wore a simple white skirt and a strapless white top to match.

            "Shadi, shouldn't you be in court?"

            "As much as I want, I simply can't. To go there will be a personal battle between heaven and hell. Although I may save a life, I will be destroyed."

            "Just because you held back all this time?" Mai tilted her head to the side. "Anzu doesn't deserve what I have gone through. She doesn't even have the courage to speak up for herself after what Marik put her through. If you go now, you would be able to clear the mess that happened." She shifted her gaze to the grass.

            "Sometimes things have to be the way they are." Shadi looked back to the lake.

            "But destiny can be altered." Mai wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. She then tiptoed and placed a kiss on his cheek. Shadi felt something pressed onto his hand before she released him. Slowly, she brushed past him, making her way towards the lake but stopped.

            "Oh Shadi," she didn't look back at him. "I almost forgot. I remember what you said to me that one night ago. That no soul in the world could ever love me except for one. At first, I thought it was only myself that could have ever loved me but it was the day of the beheading that I found the answer to your riddle." She started to walk on the water. Once she reached the middle of the lake, she vanished in thin air.

            Shadi stared on for a split second more before gazing down at the object in his hand. To his surprise, it was the exact flower he had given her those ten years ago, still in its perfect blooming form. He just stood there, the flower still clenched in his hand. His eyes fixed to the ground, then to Mai's gravesite.

            "May Anubis place the final judgment." He said, making his way to the courtroom.

[-]

            So far, Marik had questioned Rishid and Bakura and both were clear. Rishid was at the bar in the north visiting Ishizu. Bakura was in the markets looking for a few artifacts to send to his cousin Ryou, who was currently studying in Cairo.

            "That freak is going to interrogate us all. Yami crossed his arms. "This is going to take all night if you ask me."

            Marik released a disgruntled sigh. He then shifted his gaze towards Yami. "And you?"

            "I have no idea what happened. I was in the kitchen with Yugi the time of the incident."

            Marik turned towards Serenity, staring down at her for a long time. "Did you see anything?"

            "I was in the halls sweeping the floor. I noticed a cloaked figure making its way towards the bathhouse. I saw some blonde hair poking out and at first, I thought it was Yami but I remembered that Yami was slightly shorter so I just assumed it was Mai. I thought it was odd that she would carry a shackle but I shrugged it off and made my way to the courtyard."

            "So I see." Marik rested his gaze on Yugi.

            Yugi stood up and made his way towards the witness stand. He felt Serenity's glare burning his entire body. He was going to be the victim of not one but two people.

            "Marik," Yugi cleared his throat. "All I can say is that Mai had nothing to do with Anzu's drowning." He looked down on Anzu who was forced to remain silent. "I would know why though."

            "Well by all means," Marik chuckled. "Enlighten us Yugi."

            "I…well…" Yugi stuttered. Shadi had made him promise not to speak of it. He couldn't imagine what the advisor would do to him if he were to just simply blurt it out. Knowing Shadi and his millennium key, he would probably mess with his mind before night falls. But then again, if he didn't speak, Serenity was going to get away with the unspeakable.

            "That's enough Yugi," a calm voice called out. Startled, everyone turned to see Shadi standing by the doorway. "Go sit down."

            "Shadi?" Yugi was taken back. "How…"

            Serenity fixed her gaze to Shadi. He noticed, in return, a glint of fear in her eyes as he made his way to the witness stand.

            "Do you think…?" Yami arched an eyebrow as Yugi made his way back to his seat.

            "This is going to be interesting." Yugi watched Shadi.

            "What's gonna happen?" Yami asked.

            "Oh you'll see." Yugi crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced at Serenity, noticing that was cringing in her seat.

            "I'll be damned if I manage to go through my day and still be alive if I had not said anything." He clenched his fist tightly. "The truth is, Mai was never responsible for drowning Anzu. In fact, of all people, the one who had any reason to kill Anzu," he paused for a second or two before pointing at Serenity. "is that little wench known as Serenity."

            Few were surprised. Some were murmuring things.

            Serenity's heart pounded, fearing that it would be beat out of her chest. Her eyes darted in desperation. Marik was shocked and obviously not happy with the turn of events. She then stood up, glaring hatefully at Shadi. "How dare you accuse me of something I did not do?!?"

            "Anzu only saw blonde hair and heard a voice of a girl!" Shadi slammed his fist on the table as hard as he could. "As far as I can recall, you keep a wig collection in your back closets along with your eye contacts."

            "You jerk!!" Serenity's anger had been rapidly rising.

            "Tell me something Shadi," Marik kept his gaze on the floor, his hands folded on his lap. "If you knew this all along, why didn't you say anything?"

            "Serenity's true motive to killing Anzu was to be back with you after you two broke up. I guess you can call it jealousy."

            "So I figure." Marik was not assumed. "But why still not come forward?"

            Shadi's eyes locked onto Serenity's, watching her lips curl into an evil smirk. He took in a deep breath and finally spoke.

            "Around two weeks after Anzu had arrived, both Mai and myself had the night off. So we decided to hang out at a bar not too far from here. Mai had drunk at least five glasses of lemon tequila and soon, she was no longer herself."

            "And this story caused you to keep your mouth shut?" Rishid looked at Shadi strangely.

            But Shadi shook his head. "After the bar, when we came home, we did a few things here and there." He heard Bakura snickering but ignored it. "About four days later, she told me that she was pregnant."

            Silence fogged over the courtroom so thick that a knife could cut through it. Most of the people in the courtroom were surprised indeed.

            "I know," Shadi continued on. "That the only people who knew she was pregnant was Bakura and Serenity. One had no idea who the father was. I told Mai to explain to Marik that she was just sick for the time being. The night Anzu drowned, Mai approached me. Her condition was starting to show and she was worried that Marik would find out."

            "Why does she keep worrying that Marik would find out?" Yami looked at the two.

            Shadi and Marik exchanged looks. Marik then turned away from Shadi, his lips moving before finally speaking. "The reason Mai is obviously worried is because she is my daughter."

            Everyone started talking at once, unable to contain their excitement."

            "Wait a minute!" Yami glared at Marik. "Then that would mean you killed your own daughter?!?"

            Marik didn't say anything. Shadi continued to speak. "She was worried that if she stayed longer, then it would be noticeable. It was obvious that she did not want to face Marik's wrath if he were to find out. I told her to ask Marik to be transferred. I had planned to resign as soon as Mai gave birth." A single tear streaked down his face. "I told her that as soon as I resign, I would move in with her." His eyes fixed to the floor. "Take care of the kid."

            "You two are sick freaks!" Yugi glared at Shadi and Marik. "MONSTERS!! You," he pointed to Marik. "I can't believe you would deny your own daughter and murder her in the end. And what's worse was that she was pregnant! And you," he pointed to Shadi. "If you had some nerve, you would've sucked it in your gut and fess up!"

            "She wanted it." Shadi stood up. "And now that I have said my part, I think I'll sit back down." He then got up and sat back in the seats.

            Marik eyed Shadi. "As much as I want to ask, do you still plan to resign?" In reply, Shadi shook his head silently.

            The pharaoh turned his attention towards his escort, whose eyes fixed to the floor. Of all people, she was the only one silent throughout the trial.

            "Anzu," Marik called out her name. She still did not look up at him or at anyone. Slightly enraged, Marik took out his millennium rod. "I'm asking you nicely little girl to look up and answer me."

            Anzu was clearly shaking, scared to death.

            Cracking his knuckles, Marik stood up with the millennium rod, making his way towards her, slapping her right in the face. "Bitch! You look up to me when I address you!" he held out his millennium rod to her face. "Sometimes you make me sick to actually call you my own escort." He wrapped his hand around her neck, squeezing it tightly.

            Yami stood up, but Shadi pulled him down. He made his way towards Marik, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Call for a ten minute recess. Maybe Miss Anzu will be emotionally stable to talk."

            Marik's eyes were more of an animal's. Releasing a growl, he released his hold on Anzu, staring down at Shadi with the most hateful eyes as if he was going to do something drastic. "You have fifteen minutes to knock some sense into that little whore. Make the most of it." He shoved him to the floor.

            Shadi scrambled to his feet, his eyes locked onto Marik. He then made his way towards Anzu, kneeling beside her. His hand cupped under her chin, making her face him. He noticed tears streaming down her face. "Let's go outside. Get yourself in a calm state." He helped her onto her feet and led her out of the courtroom.      

Yami stood up, attempting to follow the two but Bakura restrained him. "Don't even think about it," he hissed. "I don't think this is a good time to sweet talk Anzu, especially in the state of mind Marik's in."

            "You may be right." Yami slowly sat back down.

[-]

            Shadi closed the door behind him as soon as the two were outside. Anzu leaned against the wall, her eyes fixed to the floor.

            _Maybe it is normal for her to be in that state of mind after what Marik placed her through._ Shadi slowly approached Anzu, noticing her body shaking. "What's wrong?"

            Tea moved her lips but her voice was inaudible. Shadi asked the same question once more.

            "It's just…" her voice shook. "Gods Shadi, I can't do it."

            "What can't you do?" Shadi pressed on.

            At that instant, Anzu threw her arms around him. "I'm just afraid of Marik and what he would do."

            "Child," Shadi placed his hand on her head. "I promise you that Marik won't hurt you as long as you pull yourself together. Marik is already emotionally distressed because of your affair with Yami and I'm pretty sure he would immediately move onto that once the trial is over. All you have to do is testify." He looked down on her, wrapping one arm around her waist. Something inside him had snapped as he leaned towards her, his lips brushing against her ear. "I swear to you, if Serenity isn't taken down," his voice became more of a demon avenging his mistress. "I will come hunting for you and take you down myself." A hand snaked underneath her blouse as Anzu felt a sharp fingernail dig into her soft flesh. "We have a deal little girl?"

            "Shadi," Anzu shrieked. "This isn't like you at all! What in Ra's name is going on?!?"

            "Who said I was Shadi?" Shadi smirked. He pushed Anzu back enough to let her see him.

            Anzu gasped as she noticed something different. His eyes appeared to be in a lifeless gaze, as if someone were controlling him. "Shadi, who's controlling you? Is it Marik, huh?"

            An evil laugh escaped his lips. With one hand, he slammed her to the wall, his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I don't think Marik and Yami want to waste their precious time mind controlling one, don't you think so?"

            "Bakura?" Anzu was even more scared.

            "Listen you little two-timing trashy bitch, you're going to do your part of your share in court whether you like it or not." Shadi's eyes returned to normal, staring at Anzu. And at that, Marik opened the door, gazing at the two.

            "Screwing with each other's mind is over. Get back to court."

            Anzu slowly paced back inside with Shadi following behind. She made her way towards the witness stand, sitting down. Her head kept to the floor not looking up at the rest. "Although I may have seen blonde hair and purple eyes that night, it was the voice that made it all too obvious."

            "Is the person that tried to kill you here in this courtroom?" Marik fixed his gaze on her.

            To this, Anzu nodded weakly in reply.

            "Could you please point the culprit right now?" Marik requested.

            For moments, Anzu didn't move, as if she were afraid. She then finally looked up and pointed her finger at Serenity.

            "Let the record show that Miss Anzu has claimed that Serenity was her attacker." Marik chuckled.

            "Why you conniving little bitch!" Serenity stood up, glaring at Anzu. "How dare you!" she then attempted to make her way towards Anzu but Yami and Rishid restrained her, knowing what would happen if these two fought.

            Marik pounded the gavel on the table. "Settle down or I'll transform this courtroom to the Shadow Realm and if any one of you gets out of line, your body gets fed to the shadows!"

            Everyone managed to sit back down. Serenity could not control herself as she kept fidgeting in her seat, ready to attack at Anzu the moment she got out of the witness stand.

            "Now," Marik placed his millennium rod on the table. "Normally, I would either sentence a criminal of this sort of thing to the Shadow Realm or death row and I would be happily willing to put you in either one of them Serenity. But," he crossed his arms over his chest. "I won't."

            "Say what?!?" Yami was shocked. So were Yugi, Rishid and Shadi. They all started talking at once, throwing Marik questions of all sorts.

            "Are you nuts?!?"

            "You're crazy!!"

            "After what she tried to do, you're gonna let her off the hook?"

            "HEY!!" Marik pounded the gavel as hard as he could, cracking the table. "Why don't you asses let me finish?!?" he managed to calm himself down. "The reason I won't send Serenity to the Shadow Realm or give her a death sentence is simply because I already have another sentence in mind." His lips curled into an evil smirk. "You see, Bakura approached me the other day, requesting that he would take Serenity and make her into his own escort. I guess you people might not know this till now but Bakura here is from the Shadow Realm itself."

            "Uh oh." Yugi whispered. "Serenity's in trouble now."

            "I thought he was a thief." Yami glanced at Bakura, then at Marik.

            "Bakura has told me all about it. So here's my verdict. Bakura…" he did a hand signal.

            Smirking, Bakura stood up, making his way towards Serenity from behind. He then grabbed her by the arm, causing her to scream. He then proceeded to wrap his other arm around her waist, dragging her off.

            "You can't do this to me!!" Serenity screamed. "You can't do this!!"

            "You're mine now little girl." Bakura grinned, finally happy at the outcome of the trial. He dragged her out of the courtroom, her screaming still heard behind closed doors.

            "Hmph." Marik turned his attention towards Anzu, then to Yami. "Before I close this trial, I'm aware of your relationship with Yami, Miss Anzu. And while you have not gave me an answer to my proposal in marriage, here's what you can do to keep yourself busy now that Serenity is gone…"

            Anzu's face flushed with embarrassment as she felt dozens of eyes staring at her.

            "You have a week to figure out who you really want to stay with. After the week is over, when night falls, everyone is to report back to the courtyard and you better have an answer." He then pounded his gavel on the table before getting up and leave. Others cleared out leaving Yami and her alone in the courtroom. She got off the witness stand and made her way towards the door.

            "Anzu," Yami called out. Anzu stopped and took a glance at Yami before leaving the courtroom.

[-]

So, who is Anzu going to choose? Tune in to the next chapter to find out. I might use the reviews to help me out with my next chapter but who knows.

_To Be Continued_


	14. Decision

_(Finally, only two chapters to go. Heh, so sad to see this story end so very soon. By the way, thanks for the great reviews everyone)_

**Decision:**

Anzu sat on her bed, gazing out at what seemed to be nothing. Just after the case of her drowning, Marik simply jumped to her personal affairs with Yami, humiliating her. But then again, she had it coming. After all, she had two-timed Marik with Yami, loving both of them equally. But in the end, there could only be one.

Suddenly, a soft knock pounded on the door. Ticked off, Anzu yelled at the top of her lungs. "Go away!"

But her demands were ignored as Yami stepped in, sitting beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Anzu, I know how difficult is to have to choose between me and Marik. It's okay."

"I can't believe Marik would play out my feelings like that." Anzu's voice shook. "One week…one week…"

Yami placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Look, Anzu, I know within my heart that despite your decision, you have a reason to hate the both of us."

"What do you mean?" Anzu gave him a strange look. "I could never hate any one of you."

"Don't say things you know are not true." Yami looked away from her. "You remember the other day when you and Shadi went to town?" Anzu nodded before Yami continued. "I thought it was you who came to my room that morning. But before I knew it was Serenity, she was all over me."

"It's not your fault Yami. Serenity was using you so she could destroy me." She tried to reach out to him but he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a deep kiss.

After pulling away, he whispered in her ear. "Whatever decision you make, I will still love you, as long as you're happy."

[-]

"Marik you better get a hold of yourself. Give the girl some time." Shadi sat on the couch in the living room, staring into the fireplace. "I believe giving a few weeks is better than just giving her a week. Can't you see how difficult this is for her?"

"I think she had all the time in the world." Marik sneered at Shadi's comment. "Ra knows how long she had been kissing up that has-been pharaoh."

"Maybe the beatings have gone a bit too far, don't you think?"

"I'm her master damn it!" Marik sipped his glass of whiskey before throwing it into the fire, watching the flames roar with satisfaction. "It's different on a relationship between an escort and her master."

"But you love her Marik. You even proposed to her for marriage. You can't have this sort of thing going on when you love her, whether she's your escort or not." Shadi finished his wine, setting his glass on the table. "After all, you two are bound by blood, especially after that ritual."

"If you read the scriptures Shadi, both must be willing to give their own blood in order for it to work. Apparently, I doubt Anzu was willing to give hers."

Shadi stood up, placing a hand on Marik's shoulder. "Talk to her. Not how a master would do for his escort but how a friend should talk to a friend. A lover to another. It's really hard for Anzu to even wonder who she'll stay with. Just…just forget that she's your escort. None of this beating and corporal punishment. If you inflict any pain, it will add much trouble for the lady." He released his hold on Marik before leaving the room.

As he walked down the halls, Bakura approached Shadi. Shadi stared at Bakura for a moment or two before speaking. "How is Serenity?"

To this, Bakura smirked. "She's asleep. Out cold for the moment."

"And Anzu?"

"Still troubled. Did some casual talk but whenever I spoke of Yami or Marik, she would shed tears."

"Such a burden to be placed on a child so young." Shadi shook his head.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Bakura insisted. "You're her friend…in a way."

"This is not really my problem Bakura. Besides, I might end up giving her false hopes, something she does not need at the moment."

[-]

Late that night, Marik visited Anzu's chambers. Anzu was already sleeping, her body curled on the sheets, the blanket she clenched ever so tightly in her fingers.

Taking a lock of her hair, he sat on her bed, looking down on her. He shook her gently, trying to wake her up. "Anzu…Anzu-chan."

Anzu stirred in her sleep. Blinking a few times, she looked up seeing Marik. Sitting up, her eyes looked on at him for a moment before she spoke. "Is there anything you want m'lord?"

But Marik raised his hand to silence her. "Right now, you don't have to call me that."

Anzu nodded, still giving Marik a curious look. "Is there anything you want?"

"I was wondering if we could talk. Though not here of course."

"Where then?"

Marik then stood up and made his way out of her room. "Put something warm and meet me outside."

[-]

Ten minutes later, Anzu waited outside the unusual chilly night. She wore a jacket and long pants, her hair slightly brushed back, having not the time to comb it. She shoved her hands inside her pockets, her eyes looking up at the night sky. Cool wind blew against her as part of her hair blew against the breeze.

Seconds later, Marik arrived on his horse. His eyes looked down on her before gesturing her to climb aboard. Obediently, Anzu climbed on, sitting behind Marik. As soon as she got on, Marik nudged the horse as the two slowly rode off into the night.

As the two rode off, Yami watched from the balcony. His eyes were clouded with haze and confusion. As they disappeared from his sight, he released a sigh.

"It's hard as it is, huh Yami?" Shadi approached Yami from behind.

Looking up, Yami saw Shadi noticing the hypnotic gaze in his eyes. "You should know. It's easy for you anyway. You loved Mai. Hell, why couldn't you two just eloped and got married before this hell broke loose?"

"Things have to be the way they are. "Shadi approached Yami slowly. "Mai was willing to be beheaded to lift me from my burden of being a father. But enough of my torture, I came to talk to you."

"We got nothing to talk about Shadi." Yami crossed his arms over his chest.

"Miss Anzu." Shadi stared Yami in the eye. Yami breathed deeply, turning his gaze back to the view below him. Shadi stood next to him, sitting on the railing. "How are you holding up?"

"There's a side of me that wishes Anzu to choose my side." Yami closed his eyes. "But then again, I only wish for her happiness. It would not matter the outcome, as long as she is happy."

Shadi smiled at him. "Even for a former pharaoh as yourself, it will be very hard to let go if it does not favor for you."

[-]

Marik continued riding on into the night. He felt Anzu's arms wrapped around him, which made him, at first, feel slightly awkward. Ten minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination. He felt, only now, Anzu pressing onto his back. Taking a glance behind him, he shook Anzu gently as he spoke. "Anzu, you can open your eyes now."

Slowly, Anzu awoke noticing that they were at the park. Carrying her over his shoulder, Marik slowly climbed down his horse, tying the reigns of the horse to a tree close by. After feeding it a carrot, he settled Anzu to the ground, helping her to her feet. After they both were comfortable, Marik looked down on her, whispering. "Follow me."

As he walked, Anzu silently followed him from behind, her head down, following the route by his feet. All of a sudden, Marik stopped in his tracks, causing Anzu to nearly run into him. He took her hand in his, startling her. He tilted his head to the side, giving her a grin. "No need for you to walk behind."

As they walked hand in hand, he took her to a swing set. He sat her on one of them while he sat on the swing next to her. They both swung for a few minutes in silence. While Anzu started on at what seemed to be nothing. Marik's eyes watched her for the time being.

"Marik?" Anzu softly called out, though not looking up at him.

"What is it?" Marik reached out, his fingers twisting a lock of her hair.

"I know it's too late to say but I wanted to apologize about my feelings that I had for Yami."

Marik cringed. Yami was the last person he needed in mind, nonetheless the last thing he needed to talk about. His eyes shifted to the ground before up at her, his fingers gripping the chain links tightly. Saying to her his opinions on Yami would jeopardize her feelings to something unthinkable. Besides, Shadi had set some ground rules to make sure he and Yami did not talk nor try to approach one another.

"I want you to answer me truthfully." Marik stopped swinging. "What are your feelings towards me?"

"Marik, despite the countless beatings I have received from you, I still love you and in truth, as much as I have loved Yami. I just need some time to pull myself together to choose who I truly…"

But before Anzu could finish, Marik pulled her off of her swing and sat her on his lap. His fingers brushed along her cheek while his head rested on hers. "A beauty as yourself is truly rare indeed." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "No one in this world could love you more." he kissed her on her earlobe. "You will have many that will like you but only once could truly love."

After about half hour, Marik and Anzu had arrived at the palace. By that time, Anzu was falling fast asleep. He carried her to his chambers in his arms as if how a married couple should be. Laying her on the bed, Marik leaned towards her, kissing her on the forehead as well as her lips. His lips brushed against her ear, whispering darkly "Sweet dreams, my love."

[-]

The week slowly ticked on as Anzu lived in a cloud of emotions. Prior to Shadi and Marik, both Yami and Marik cannot speak to her alone due to a possibility of warping her feelings. They also had to drop their millennium items because Shadi was aware that Yami or Marik would use their millennium items to manipulate Anzu's mind and toy with her feelings. Bakura, when taking time off from training Serenity, and Shadi spent most of their time with her, trying to ease her from the stress. Rishid on the other hand had sent Anzu letters via pigeon, for he had now resided in the north, helping out with the bar.

The 7th day came by rather quickly. In the early mornings, Anzu had gone into a deep anxiety attack that it took Shadi hours to fix her from the trance. By mid-afternoon, an hour or so before the time came, she stood at the balcony, gazing up at the blue sky. Her fist clenched tightly, feeling her fingernails dig into her skin. Tears streaked down her face as she finally made her decision. It had hurt her dearly knowing that if she followed her own heart, she will break another.

Wiping her tears away, it was time for her to reveal the truth. Leaving her chambers, she made her way towards the courtyard seeing Yami and Marik standing there.

"Child," Shadi placed a hand on Anzu's shoulder. "It will be all right, no matter what your choice will be."

"I can't do this Shadi!" Anzu's voice had laced with fear. "I can't hurt him. I couldn't…"

"I know you can't and that's bad enough." Bakura approached the two. "But you can't allow yourself to continue living a double life."

Anzu nodded before making her way towards Marik and Yami, who were not far away from her.

Yami looked up at her. "Anzu…"

"Look…Marik, Yami…" Anzu stood in front of the two. "In my heart, I love you both and this is really hard for me to deal with. I never wanted to hurt either one of you in the first place but I know in the end, there could only be one."

Both Marik and Yami continued to watch her, their faces etched with worry and concern.

"An hour ago, I finally realized who I wanted to be with." She looked up at the two for a long time. "And I decided. The one who I really wish to be with," she pointed a finger at the one she wanted to be with. "Is you."

[-]

_Boy don't you love cliffhangers? Well, tune in to see who Anzu chose. Until then, To Be Continued._


	15. Goodbye

(Whoa, I never expected the rants about how it crossed over times to start in the last chapter. I thought this whole thing would start up when Serenity brought out the Polaroid. Oh well, I guess I should explain myself. Egypt, at the time of the story, is slowly going to modern times, as how any country would when the Europeans and U.S came over. But none of those came over to Egypt now)

[Oh well, hope you guys like who Anzu chose. This is all based from the reviews I have got throughout my entire story since Ch.1. So who is it?]

**Goodbye:**

"Child." Shadi watched in awe.

"What will the other say about this?" Bakura looked on.

Anzu pointed the finger at who she wanted to be with, her eyes staring at him for a long time. "It's you."

Yami and Marik looked at each other for a slight second before watching Anzu's finger seeing that she had pointed to Marik.

"I'm a bit confused." Bakura scratched his head. "Even if Marik did beat her senselessly, why do you think she still chose him?"

"That shouldn't be our concern Bakura." Shadi watched on.

"Poor Yami." Yugi whispered softly, his eyes on the verge of tears.

"First off Anzu," Marik's eyes looked down at his escort. "This has to be based from your own heart's desire and not from the fact that I'm your master."

Anzu nodded. "I understand Marik and this is not based on being an escort."

Yami's eyes gazed to the floor remaining in his silence. He did not stare up at her the entire time.

Yugi on the other hand started to rant uncontrollably at Anzu. "You skank! Bitch! I hope you're happy with what you've done! Playing with Yami like that…" All of a sudden, his eyes turned dull before he collapsed onto the ground. Shadi stood beside him, his fingers caressing Yugi's face.

"Don't mind the little boy's rant." Shadi's eyes bored onto Yugi's helpless body. "I'll try to distort a few things from his mind." He then picked up Yugi's body, carrying him inside. Bakura gazed at the three with solemn eyes before following Shadi.

Yami stood there for a few more minutes in silence although he kept his gaze on Anzu. He then turned around and took his leave, leaving Anzu and Marik alone in the courtyard.

Marik made his way towards Anzu, his fingers brushing her face softly. "Anzu, I just want to be sure if you were truly certain on your decision."

To this, Anzu nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just upset that I broke Yami's heart." A few tears trickled down her face.

Marik watched her, understanding how she felt. He then pulled her close to him a soft embrace. "He'll understand Anzu." His head massaged her head.

[-]

Later that night when the sky became its darkest, Yami and Yugi had packed up their things.

"Yami-kun," Yugi looked up at Yami. "Are you really sure about this? This is a bit drastic, don't you think?"

"It's for the best Yugi. Yami folded his clothes and placed it in his suitcase. "I don't know if I should explain it or not."

"Oh yeah," Yugi slammed his suitcase shut. "Where in Ra's name are we supposed to stay, huh? Have you ever thought about that?"

"I sent a telegram to Bakura's cousin Ryou." Yami remained calm. "I got a reply from him saying that there's a cozy home up in the East."

"So you're saying…" Yugi started to say.

Yami nodded. "We're moving to Cairo." He stood up. "Get the suitcases to the carriage and wait for me there." But before Yugi could protest, Yami left the room and made his way down the halls to Anzu's room. As he suspected, she was still sleeping. A small smile curled his lips as he made his way towards her bedside. His eyes looked down at her before taking out his millennium puzzle that had embraced his neck for so long and placed it right beside her. Attached to it was a piece of rolled up paper.

He was well aware that he could not stay any longer. Smoothing her hair back, he kissed her on the forehead. He noticed a smile curling her lips, causing Yami's smile to fade. Stepping back to the doorway, his eyes watched her for a few seconds more before whispering, "Goodbye Anzu." He left the room and made his way down the stairs and outside.

Yugi was already sitting on the carriage, looking up when Yami showed up. Yami stood there, gazing at what appeared to be nothing before shaking his head. Climbing on his horse, adjusting to the seat, he looked back at the palace. A few memories came back to him of the times he and Anzu had together. Smiling at the flashback, Yami nudged on the horse, as if giving the signal to go.

"Let's get going." He said softly as they rode off into the night.

[-]

Morning slowly rose from the hills. As the sun struck Anzu, she stirred, her eyes blinking a few times, surprised to see Yami's millennium puzzle in her hand. Her eyes quickly noticed the scroll attached to it. Unrolling the parchment, she opened it only to find a letter. Quickly recognizing the handwriting, she began to read the letter.

**_Anzu,_**

As you read this, I am gone and so is Yugi. We have packed our things and have left for a place in Cairo. I just hope you do not assume that it's because to avoid you.

_ I respect your decision very greatly as long as you have found happiness. In any way, I still love you, even if it is as friends, no matter what path you have taken. As for the reason for moving, it was not to hurt you but I believe that at some point, we will have to move on._

_ Though I may despise Marik truly, I hope you two will be happy as a real couple. I am rather surprised, however, at how much Marik has changed. From all the years that I have known him, he was ruthless and deadly. No one, or at least everybody, is brave enough to work for him because he was a dangerous guy. Marik seems more open to his escorts now although knowing him, he definitely will maintain his deadly episode._

_ If you wonder when I'll be coming back, truth is, I will not. It's for the best if we (Yugi and I) don't. One day, we could see each other by chance but things will change. All I ask is for your happiness and your heart's desires. If you're thinking about sending me letters, you won't be able to. I have not disclosed my location to Shadi, Marik or Bakura for I wish not to receive letters (Plus, Yugi still becomes agitated at times because of the incident). I believe this letter is good enough and all you and I could have are only the memories._

_ I leave you my millennium puzzle. Although it may sound odd, it is yours to keep for it is the only way you could remember._

**_--Love Always, Yami_**

****

Anzu could not believe what she had just read in the letter. Her eyes read and re-read the letter only to come to realize she had not been dreaming. She felt a few tears streaked down her face as a flashback had hit her on how she and Yami first met.

[-]

**Flashback:**

It had been about two weeks ever since Yami and Yugi came over. The night was young and she had been wandering about the halls, trying to remember which room was hers…or at least the one Marik had picked out for her.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking at the doors left to right. Deciding to guess for herself, she took the curtain and opening it, she was surprised to see the former northern pharaoh inside.

Yami was quite startled to see Anzu in his room. He clasped the chain that held onto his millennium puzzle. "Miss Anzu? It's quite late…I mean, what brings you here at this hour?"

"I'm sorry," Anzu had her head down. "I must've went to the wrong room." She t urned around and was about to leave when Yami grabbed her arm.

"Please stay m'lady." Yami smiled softly. "I wouldn't mind. Plus, I could use the company."

"But what about your friend Yugi?"

"Oh don't worry about him. Shadi decided to take him around." He pulled a chair. "Have a seat."

Anzu sat on the chair Yami offered her. Her eyes roamed around his room noticing that it was slightly similar to Marik's.

"So how is being Marik's escort so far?" Yami pulled up another chair, sitting across from her.

"Marik is still training me to be more open." Anzu replied.

Arching an eyebrow, Yami gave Anzu a strange look, unsure of what to say of her answer. Suddenly, the meaning finally sank in. He released a laugh, shaking his head. "Once and always a pervert." He looked up at Anzu, smiling. His hand reached out and patted her head. "I'm very glad Marik hired you Miss Anzu. You're very nice after all."

Anzu's face turned red as the wine Serenity usually served during meal times. Her head tilted to the floor, her lips curling into a smile. "I didn't really expect you to say that. After all, I am a peasant from the Sahara and an escort to Marik."

"You couldn't possibly be a peasant." Yami could not help but stroke her face, lifting the hair out of her face.

"What do you mean?" Anzu looked up at Yami.

Yami smiled as he spoke. "You're too beautiful." He laughed softly, watching her face reddened more. Standing up, he made his way towards her. "Tell you what, I won't tell Marik that you came in here, Ra knows he'll kill me and yourself if he finds out, if you don't tell him…"

"Tell him what?"

As soon as the question slipped from her mouth, Yami leaned forward, his lips inches towards hers, whispering softly. "This…" he pressed her lips onto hers, kissing her softly.

Anzu's eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers. The feel of his lips seemed quite sweet yet relishing at the same time.

[-]

Anzu sat there on the bed, the millennium puzzle in her hand, being dangled by the chain he wore on his neck. Her hand gently swung it left to right as if hypnotizing herself.

"Miss Anzu," a soft knock came about. Startled, Anzu nearly dropped the puzzle, looking up to see Shadi standing by the doorway.

"Miss Anzu," Shadi tilted his head to the side. "Are you all right?"

"I'm…I'm sorry Shadi." Anzu's face flushed.

"Is everything all right child?" Shadi made his way towards Anzu, spotting the millennium puzzle.

"I can't believe Yami would just leave like this." Anzu gazed at the puzzle. "I still wanted to talk to him, to let him know I'll still love him."

Shadi picked the letter from the floor, reading it. His eyes shifted to Anzu, sitting beside her. "Child, Yami knows that you still love him, even as a friend. I'm sure he didn't leave you just because you followed your heart and chose Marik."

"You know where he is now right?" Anzu's eyes looked up at Shadi. "I just want to say goodbye to him."

Shadi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even if I do know where he and Yugi resides, I am unwilling to say. Besides, I believe Yami is right. You should move on and besides, he'll be kicking himself if he found out you are like this. The guy wishes for your happiness meaning he wants you to be happy."

"Could you do me a favor?" Anzu whispered under her breath.

Shadi nodded in reply. "But of course."

"Could you get Marik for me please?"

Silently, Shadi stood and left Anzu's room. All was silent in Marik's place. No more was the countless rants Yugi screamed to Marik or the presence of Serenity moving about the house (Shadi had done the housework, not to mention the cooking) or even Bakura, who tended to roam and stalk the halls. There were times Anzu thought Bakura was going to kill her, noticing how he at times wore the face of a killer.

Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Her eyes looked up, seeing Marik beside her. He noticed the millennium puzzle in her hand before shifting his gaze towards her. "So you have noticed as well?"

Anzu nodded. "What are you going to do? Take it away from me?"

Marik was surprised at Anzu's reaction. He had the urge to reach inside his cloak and take out his millennium rod, ready to knock some sense in her. But he shook it off, resting his hands on his sides. "Anzu, it's yours now. Had I not been pharaoh, I would gladly snatch it away from you." His arms coiled around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

Unexpectedly, Anzu shifted her body around so she could face him. Her arms wrapped around him in response, resting against him.

Marik, however, never expected this to happen, especially a day after the heartbreaking decision she had to make. Closing his eyes, he rested her head on hers, pulling her to an embrace. With fingers brushing through her hair, he whispered in her ear. "Do you still love me Anzu?"

To this Anzu nodded. "I still love you."

Marik smiled, placing butterfly kisses on her cheek. "My dear Anzu, I'm not sure if it's early or not but will you be my wife?"

Silence filled the room, the two frozen at how they are, not wanting to move for fear of ruining the sentimental moment. Finally, Anzu spoke once more.

"Yes…I'll be your wife."

Smiling, Marik backed up slightly, tilting her head back and kissed her deeply on the lips.

[-]

[I would like to point out a mistake that I made in my A.N last chapter. The next chapter is not the last chapter. I thought it would be the last and after, an epilogue but I had second thoughts and found out the epilogue wasn't going to fit in. So yes, another two chapters to go. So sorry…[

To Be Continued 


	16. Wedding Twists

**(A/N**: For those who are on my reviewer list that got the story update under the s/n:** AngeL XTC**, that is my new s/n. I will only be using the Miyuki s/n this one last time so you guys won't be confused. To those that wonder, which story has been updated, it's actually a new chapter of **All The Things She Said**. Uh...yeah. Review when you have the time. As for this story, wow, only one more chapter to go. However, it has its difficulty. I was really hesitant to put this up because there is an actual rape scene. Anyone who can't handle it, there are other stories you can read from my archive. Enjoy)

**Wedding Twists:**

Two Weeks Later... 

Serenity busily combed her master's hair in silence. It had been weeks, yes, but Bakura had already broken her to a point where she no longer had her own independence...her own identity.

Shadi was reading a parchment he had received from Rishid in the sorth.

"Oh come now Shadi." Bakura had an irritated look on his face, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know for a fact that Rishid did not write you a long letter."

To this, Shadi shook his head. "It's not that. It's just, I'm shocked."

"So what did the bald man say?"

"It seems Kaiba has been dethroned once again."

"Ho boy," Bakura chuckled. "I don't think Marik is going to like the idea of having to house Kaiba and his gang pals likev how it was when Yami was dethroned." He paused for a minute, grabbing Serenity by hr wrist, preventing her from combing anymore. "So who's ruling now?"

"Dartz." Shadi replied.

Bakuras eyes widened a little. "Him? Marik really detests him. He's the blue-haired guy who possesses that seal thing-a-ma-jig huh?"

"Why Bakura? You getting turned on?" Shadi chuckled as Bakura sneered. "I'm awaiting more news from him."  
"What else are you expecting from the bald guy anyway?" Bakura sat Serenity on his lap.

"I know Marik has kept quiet of this situation but there is talk of a possible war."  
To this, the master thief was quite surprised at this. "Say what?!? Damn, what's Dartz's problem anyway?"

"I'm not certain. He has been talking to his soldiers of it. If, at any chance, there would be war between the north and south, Marik will more likely partake it."

"Does Anzu know?"

Shadi's eyes fixed to the floor. "She will eventually know but because of the engagement, I was advised to keep quiet of this situation. It's bad enough that the young girl had to break many hearts, including hers. Even now, I see it in her eyes that she still hurts." Carrying a small chest close to her chest, he headed out the room.

(-)

In the meantime, Anzu was sitting on the edge of her bed, gazing at the floor. She wore a white skirt along with a matching top in which the straps criss-crossed.

Shadi slowly entered the room with the chest in his hands. His eyes looked down on her, his gaze hypnotizing. Placing the chest on the bed, he crawled onto the bed and behind Anzu, smoothing out her hair. All was silent as they stared out into nothingness.

"Shadi?" Anzu called out in a small voice.

His fingers grasped onto a small lock of her hair, peering at her. "Yes?"

Anzu remained silent for a moment before shaking her head. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Shadi proceeded to braid Anzu's hair. "Child, if you do not mind my asking, despite the countless beatings that Marik has brought upon you, why do you still choose him over Yami?"

"Wh-what does that supposed to mean?" she stammered.

"Miss Anzu," Shadi took another strand of her hair, braiding it. "To tell the truth, every time I see you when Marik isn't around, you always have that certain look on your face."

Anzu began to twitch madly. All of a sudden, she took the chest Shadi brought in and hurled it onto the wall, smashing the clay sculpture into countless pieces. In it was a gold necklace with the ancient millennium symbol as its jewel.

"How dare you! You think I'm so shallow to still be grieving over my loss, my heartbreak? Sure, I began to see Yami more as a friend. But you," she slapped Shadi right in the face, leaving a red mark, causing his head to go to the side. "You think you have the right to keep questioning me about my personal life?"

A low growl escaped from Shadi, remaining still, his head remaining as it is on the side. All of a sudden, his hand shot out, wrapping his fingers around her slender neck, choking her. He stood up, gazing down at her, his eyes boring into hers. Picking her up, he slammed her onto the wall, a singe finger running down her face.

"Little bitch doesn't know how to appreciate." He hissed, griping Anzu's neck tighter. "You don't know the things that I have done for you little girl," he pressed his body hard on hers, pinning her onto the wall, smirking evily as he watched her eyes filled with fear. "And this is how you repay me?"

(-)

"Anger control?"

Serenity and Bakura sauntered in the hallways, gazing at the hieroglyphics encrypted on the walls. They stood across from each other as if they were simply houseguests with nothing better to do.

Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, nodding. "You notice how Shadi manages to stay calm every time he's pushed over the edge?"

Serenity nodded in reply. "I'm surprised he can stay calm when Marik is breathing down his neck m'lord."

"You see, Shadi has been here since he was about seven. Just like Anzu, he had been constantly harassed and beaten by Marik. But for some odd reason, Shadi never fought back."

"And he's been like this since he was a kid?"

"Of course he has. Although I do worry about him, especially up to this point."

"Why?" Serenity just stood there, looking up at him.

"I really doubt he can stay calm for this long. Sure enough he'll snap once someone pushes him over."

Suddenly, they heard a thump right above them on the ceiling.

"What was that?" Serenity looked up curiously.

Bakura remained in deep thought, looking up at the ceiling. He then took Serenity by the wrist. "We should get going."

(-)

Anzu laid helplessly on the floor, her body slightly bruised. Tear swelled in her eyes, her body curled up. Shadi, however, just stood there, laughing, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"I saved you from falling into the hands of the Shadow Realm." He spoke in a low voice. "I cleared your name from Serenity's near brutal murder towards you." He pressed his foot onto her head, keeping her down on the floor. "Suppose if I had not done that, you wouldn't be alive today." Twisting his foot fiercely on her head, causing her to scream.

"Marik can't save you now." Shadi's smirk widened. "Not until nightfall anyway." He kicked Anzu so she was lying on her back. Dropping to his knees, he yanked the gold headband he wrapped around her head earlier while his other hand grabbed her wrists, tying it to the leg of the bed. "You better be damn lucky that at least the one you still love is still alive. I don't see why you keep crying over the loss of Yami." He then ripped her skirt off easily, folding it into a rectangular strip, wrapping it over her mouth to silence her. With one hand forcing her legs to open, he unclasped the millennium key around his neck, staring down at her. His eyes reminded of Anzu of the times when Marik had punished her severely.

"If you even dare to fight me," he shoved the key causing Anzu to scream although it was muffled by the thick white cloth. "Well then again..." he began to shove the key in and out, twisting and turning it as he shoved it between her legs. Anzu screamed in pain, struggling to break free.

"Shadi stop!!" Anzu cried out but the gag had silenced her. "Don't do this!!"

Only in reply, Shadi gave a sadistic smirk. "You're still a child to me. You need to learn a few manners. I believe Marik has been spoiling you too much." Yanking out the key, he watched the thick liquid drip down from the key, coating the metal object, licking it off.

Just as he was about to proceed, Bakura saw what was taking place. Dashing in, he tried to restrain Shadi, pulling him away from Anzu.

"That's enough Shadi! You don't have to do this to her you know? I never you were going to go this far, as Ra as my witness!!"

The two fought, trying to strain the other, arguing in Egyptian, something Anzu couldn't pick up. After about twenty minutes, he picked up his millennium key. Shadi stared at the three, but kept his gaze on Anzu. "No one is to speak of this, understood?!?" he hissed menacingly. But before anyone could answer, he stormed out of the room.

Looking down on Anzu, who began to softy cry, Bakura wordlessly ushered Serenity in. "Clean the mess and fix Miss Anzu up for tonight."

Nodding silently, Serenity knelt on the floor, picking up the pieces of the chest.

(-)

Nightfall... 

Marik was in the temple on his knees before a fire, his hands folded together in a prayer, his eyes closed. All was silent except for the cackling of the flames. Taking a glance at the ceiling window, he noticed the full moon rising from the dark skies.

Shadi slowly entered the temple with Anzu right behind him. Her hair was covered in braids, the gold headband wrapped around her forehead. The bracelets she had been given long ago had still embraced her wrists. A golden necklace wrapped around her neck with the symbol from the millennium items as an amulet.

Shadi carried a rolled up parchment in his hand. As they reached the front, Shadi made his way in front of the two. Unrolling the parchment, he settled it on a stone table, lighting a few candles in front of him. His eyes scanned the hieroglyphics before he read it in a language that Anzu couldn't understand. Her eyes shifted towards Marik, who just knelt there, listening to the words.

About half an hour, then to the hour passed. Shadi's hands kept together as if in a prayer. The room suddenly became warmer, feeling as if the flames of the fire were drawing near.

A strange feeling rushed through Tea's body. Pinning her hands on the floor, she struggled to stay up despite that she was on the verge of collapse. Suddenly the world around her started to spin, and yet, had blackened.

Opening his eyes, Marik saw this. He rushed towards her, picking her up in his arms. "Anzu?!? Anzu?!?" he shifted his eyes towards Shadi. "Are you certain you have read the Ancient Matrimony rites?"

Shadi nodded in reply. "You do realize that during the ceremony, one experiences a bit of unusual circumstances I must say." Coughing, he knelt before Anzu, brushing a few locks of hair away from her face. "She should be fine. But I must suggest that you tell her of the war that is occurring very soon."

Nodding, Marik scooped his beloved wife in his arms. "She shouldn't have to be burdened with such news but you are right. She will have to find out sooner or later." He then proceeded to walk out of the temple.

(-)

That night, Anzu still had not awaken from the unconscious trance. Marik stayed by her side throughout the whole time, laying her on his lap. His fingers brushed against her skin, then at her hair. He then sat her up so her head rested on his shoulder. Gently, he rocked her back and forth, resting his head atop of hers, kissing her on the forehead, one arm wrapped around her waist.

_"...When stars shine its brightest_

_Let me take your hand..._

_And I'll show you eternity."_

(-)

What do you guys think? Review please will be nice. Other than that, **To Be Concluded**


	17. War of Sacrifice

(A.N: Sorry my fellow readers but I have to confess this to you. THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! I had intended to make the whole conclusion to one chapter but as I write this, it has taken up at least 24 PAGES!!! It's a whole lot just to fill one chapter. So unfortunately, this conclusion has been divided into two parts. Easier for all of you to read, and easy for me to finish the last parts of the conclusion. Happy reading and review to let me know what you think)

****

War of Sacrifice:

The month had quickly surpassed. As the night was still up, Marik sat up on his bed, gazing about the darkness. His new wife slept peacefully beside her, unmoving and quiet. It was easy to tell the time by the moon lighting up the night sky.

_It won't be long now. _He reminisced. He stretched out his legs on the bed, pulling Anzu onto his lap, his arm wrapping around her. The talks of war were weeks before the trial, before Yami and Yugi left, before proposing to Anzu. Before all this, he felt nothing for his wife and agreed to join within the battle.

_A war of north and south. A war when the winner takes all. Whoever wins will control of all Egypt. And now he's sending these bastards to my place instead of the boarders. It will definitely be an all out war indeed._ He then realized that he had no knowledge to when they will show. Gently draping Anzu over his shoulder, he picked up a blanket and pillow, making his way down the stairs and into the cold night. He made his way around the back of his palace and bent down, pulling on a handle which opened a secret doorway that led to an underground. Closing it behind him, it was nearly dark except for the very few torches that were lit. The lair bared a striking resemblance to Ishizu's home as a child along with her brother Malik.

As soon as he laid her on the floor, Anzu began to stir. Her eyes locked onto Marik's, her hand weakly reached out to him. She looked around, noticing the strange surroundings before them. "Where are we?"

"This is just a simple underground lair." he replied, placing a pillow under her head. "I want you to stay here while I'm gone, all right?"

"So it is true then?" her voice shook. "I thought it was just a dream."

"Anzu," he jerked his wife close to him. "I want you to listen to me, all right? Listen very carefully."

Anzu nodded in reply. Marik placed both hands on her face, looking down on her. "I'm only going to say this once. Something horrible, as you know, is going to take place very soon. I want you to stay here where you'll be safe. If you go out there, you will be killed. Are you getting this?"

Once again, she nodded, her head gazing at the floor, tears streaming down her face. "I know about the war Marik." she sputtered. "I know you're going to be in the battle with your soldiers."

Marik pulled her closer, pressing her body to his. "I don't want you to worry about that." he leaned forward, whispering softly in her ear. "I will come back for you." Pushing her slightly back, he then pressed his lips to hers, giving her a soft kiss.

Suddenly, what sounded like a horn could be heard. Upon hearing this, Marik released Anzu before standing up. His eyes gazed at her for a moment or two before turning on his heel and headed up the stairs that led to the door. With a bit of hesitation, he opened it and left.

(-)

"Well, well Marik. It's about time you decided to grace us with your presence." Dartz gazed down at Marik from his horse. Behind him were soldiers numbering about a hundred.

"Dartz," Marik climbed onto his horse, glaring at the new northern pharaoh. "What made you and your men come over here?"

"Well, it's silly to have a battle at the borders." he cracked his knuckles. "Why do we have to follow our four fathers' ways every time?"

"The only reason you became pharaoh was that you dethroned Kaiba in a duel. Just as he dethroned Yami." he smirked, taking out his sword. "You people in the north have serious problems. I wonder why no one dares to challenge me in a duel."

"Because we all know you'll kick our ass! Plus, your duel is not like any ancient duel."

"Are we gonna talk about how great I am?" Marik summoned his soldiers, appearing behind wearing nothing more than long cloaks. "Or are we going to settle what you came here for?"

"The sun has risen," Dartz withdrew his bow and arrow as well as his soldiers. "I guess playtime has just started." the soldiers began to charge with arrows and swords above.

Marik and his soldiers ran after Dartz's soldiers with their bows, shields and swords. In seconds, soldiers were slashing and stabbing one another. Marik and Dartz rode on their horses. With him having his sword and Dartz having his spear, they charged towards each other.

(-)

In the meantime, Bakura made sure most of the doors and windows were latched shut. Serenity was in the halls, silently sweeping the floor in each room.

As she passed the guest room, she noticed many crumpled pieces of paper scattered on the floor. Lighting up a candle to see through the darkness, she squatted on the ground, noticing the hieroglyphic writing. Out of curiosity, she picked up the pieces of paper, her eyes scanning the symbols.

"Oh Ra…" she quickly got up and ran out of the room. "Bakura-sama! Bakura-sama!"

Bakura was standing at the end of the hall. He looked up at his escort as he spoke. "Serenity, the only thing you have to do for the day is clean the rooms. After that…"

"Bakura-sama," Serenity fell to one knee, handing Bakura the scraps of paper. "I believe you should read this. I found these in the guestrooms."

Taking the pieces of paper, Bakura's eyes scanned the hieroglyphics before he went in to a state of shock. "It can't be! How could he…" he dropped the pieces of paper on the floor before making his way outside.

(-)

Meanwhile in the underground lair, Anzu leaned against the stone walls. The flames on the torch continued to burn as if it had been lit for the first time.

All of a sudden, she heard a creak in the entry of the lair. Her eyes lighted up thinking it was Marik. Happily, she stood up and made her way towards the entrance only to come face to face with someone rather familiar.

"Hello Anzu." The stranger smirked.

"Oh wow!" Anzu smiled. "It's been quite a while. What are you doing here? How have you been?"

"I have been fine." that smirk didn't leave his lips. "But there's something I should show you."

"ANZU!!" Bakura stood at the foot of the entry, gazing down at the two. "Stay away from that bastard! That traitor!"

"Huh?" Anzu looked up at Bakura, "Bakura, what are you talking about?"

"That guy was leaking information about the underground lair! You're in great danger!"

The mysterious friend chuckled softly. "So you've read into it have you?" Snapping his fingers, Dartz's soldiers appeared behind Bakura, grabbing him before tackling him to the ground.

"Bakura!" Anzu tried to make her way towards him but he stopped her by grabbing her arm, pulling her close.

"Little girl," the smirk remained plastered. "I'm sure Bakura would be fine."

Anzu's eyes widened as she watched the soldiers constantly kicking and punching a fallen Bakura. "Stop! I have to help him!"

The stranger clamped his hand over her mouth tightly, looking down at her. "We shouldn't be playing these kind of games."

Anzu struggled within his grasp, trying desperately to escape but it had proven to be worthless. As the stranger had held her with one arm, the other took out a cloth, which appeared to be soaked before pressing it on her nose and mouth.

At the second Anzu inhaled unknowingly, the smell of red wine and magnolia flowers filled her head. For the moment, it was unusually pleasant yet calming. However, that feeling had come to pass as she felt her body go numb. Having no feeling in her body, she felt the sudden urge to collapse. As she made a slight step with her foot, he caught her in his arms. Draping her over his shoulder, he made his way out of the underground lair, his eyes looked down at a battered yet struggling Bakura.

"I'm sure you never expected this to come about Bakura…" he smirked.

"I thought you were acting really strange recently." Bakura replied. "But I never expected you to side with Dartz, of all people."

"Oh you wouldn't want to know the stories of how Dartz was the northern pharaoh in the first place." he chuckled.

"I think I got the idea." he snarled.

"Well…" he turned on his heel before making his way towards the carriage, throwing Anzu inside. "You have a nice day Bakura." he laughed before hopping onto the horse and riding off leaving Bakura in the hands of Dartz's soldiers.

(-)

Hours passed on as the sun began to reach its peak of setting. Soldiers of both sides laid dead on the sand. Surprisingly, besides having a handful soldiers to spare, Marik and Dartz managed to remain on their horses, although having a few slashes here and there.

"Sun's setting." Dartz's eyes looked up at the night sky.

"So?" Marik kept his gaze on Dartz, his sword in hand.

"I believe there is no use to go on fighting when there is no light about." Dartz smiled wickedly. "Of course, there is tomorrow in early sunrise."

"Fine," Marik snapped. "But if any of your soldiers dare cross this territory till then," he whipped out his millennium rod, pointing at Dartz and his soldiers. "I will be happy to personally send them straight to hell." Giving a hand signal to his soldiers, they all turned and left.

(-)

After instructing his soldiers to disperse into their chambers, Marik made his way to the back of the palace onto the path of the underground lair he told Anzu to hide in. Instead, he had only come across on what might have looked like the path of destruction. The door to the underground lair had been busted open. Sprawled on the stairs was Bakura who was bruised and battered. Besides the cuts, gashes, and bruises, he also received a black eye and a huge cut on his lap.

"What in Anubis' name happened here?!?!?"

Bakura's eyes slowly opened, groaning, looking up at Marik weakly. He managed to whisper to him, "You…we…we all have been deceived."

"Say what?!?" Marik was taken back. "What does that supposed to mean? Who betrayed us?"

The name failed to slip from Bakura's lips as he passed out.

"Hopefully the potions would prove to be slightly effective." Shadi emerged, a bowl filled with water in his hands. "His injuries were quite severe."

Marik looked up at Shadi, his grip on his millennium rod clenched. "What happened here Shadi?"

"I'm not so certain how but a few of Dartz's soldiers dropped by and abducted Anzu. Bakura, seeing this, tried to stop them but it was too much for him."

"They took Anzu?!!!?" Marik shrieked.

Shadi nodded in reply. "I'm afraid so."

"Where did those bastards take her?" Marik started swinging his rod violently, ready to strike anything and anyone. "How the hell did Dartz know about the underground lair." he then stopped himself, placing his arm on the side but still livid. "So where did they take her?"

Before Shadi could respond, a raven landed on his shoulder with a letter in its beak. Taking the letter in its beak. Taking the letter, he unrolled the parchment, his eyes looking over the hieroglyphics.

"Well," Marik tried to look over the letter. "What does it say?"

"She's been taken up north to Dartz's place. Says here that if you ever want to see her again, surrender."

"That bitch is a coward!" he crumpled up the parchment. "If I leave now, I would be able to arrive in the morning." he shifted his gaze towards Bakura. "Where's Serenity?"

"That's what I would like to know." Shadi knelt onto the ground, pressing a wet cloth on Bakura's forehead. "Look Marik, I suggest you go. I will take care of Bakura from here and I will seek for his escort.

All was silent before Marik finally spoke. "You do that." he left the back parts of his palace and to his horse and rode off into the night.

_Anzu…I will find you._

(-)

Late that night, Serenity was sitting on the floor in a rather unusual position. She was propped up almost like a life-size doll. Her hands were bound tightly together above her head with rope while the other end stretched all the way to a hook in the ceiling. Her attire, which was a simple white, short skirt and a matching tubetop, was slightly tarnished. A gag that consisted of a cloth to silence her was her only gag.

There was no light of any form and on a small crack of a window. The room was rather small indeed, the size of any prison cell. She had been trapped for hours at most.

All of a sudden, the door creaked open and in stepped the same being that had been responsible for Anzu's abduction. In the hand was a knife that its blade gleamed within the moonlight. Making his way towards her, he knelt but a few inches in front of her.

"Truly, I am sorry for this." the blade of the knife resting on her neck that a light movement would cut her open. "Ever since you found what you have seen, I couldn't let you possibly tell Marik. And Bakura, well, Bakura got exactly what he deserved. Just lucky enough to have survived his punishment."

Serenity struggled against the bondage, glaring up at him. She forced herself to be careful to not move too much. She tried to speak but her voice was muffled.

"Poor little girl." the stranger chuckled. "I can't understand a word you're saying." He then caressed his hand on her face. "But I'm very sure you can hear what I'm saying. After Bakura goes down, I'm taking you with me and I promise," he inched his lips towards hers. "I can make your life a living hell."

Suddenly, a huge flash surrounded her before Serenity's eyes widened in shock. The flash lasted for seconds before she collapsed to the floor.

"Sweet dreams my doll." the stranger chuckled before exiting the room but was abrupt into a halt by a familiar person blocking the door. "You…"

Bakura's eyes bored into his. "You won't break her. She has lost herself and only obeys me. Think of it as placing a seal in her heart."

"That seal can also be scarred my friend. I'm surprised that as much as you wanted to break her entirely, you found some time to actually care about her. Whatever happened to that?"

Although Bakura struggled to stay up after the beating, he slapped the face of his enemy as hard as he could right on the face, leaving a red mark. "That's none of your business! What goes between me and her is none of your business and only my concern!"

"I suggest you step down." the stranger smirked. "You will not enjoy what I would do if you mess with me."

"I knew you wouldn't last." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. "There is no way you could simply say everything is fine after all you've been through." He brushed past him and made his way towards Serenity, kneeling before her.

"So you actually care about her?" the stranger chuckled. Before when you took her, you vowed to destroy her mentally until she realizes she is nothing more than a slave doll. Looking at you now, I laugh hysterically at the fact that you two are becoming an item."

"You keep pushing it and we're going to have a little showdown!" Bakura sneered.

"Well, that I wouldn't mind at all." he took out his sword. "If you so desire, we can allow this little showdown to take place tonight, right now. But in your condition…"

"You were the one responsible for my condition in the first place!" Bakura didn't look up, lifting Serenity on his back after releasing her from her bondage. "I don't care on what condition I'm in nor my beatings. Dealing with kicking your ass is fine with me."

"How about we make things more interesting. Put something very dear to us on the line."

"Besides out lives?"

Holding out his hand, the stranger woke Serenity as she slid off of Bakura's back and made her way out the door. The stranger, watched Serenity as she strolled down the halls, shaking his head sadly. "That poor girl. She would be a perfect life doll. However, it's just too bad that she has been manipulated, her mind pulled in two having the capability to obey both."

"You scrambled her mind you bastard!" he stood up. "If that were to be, she would be destroyed mentally."

"But wasn't that you wished for?" he grinned cunningly. "She was a bad girl indeed and needed to be punished severely."

"You're sick! You're twisted!" Bakura couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You fucking hate her for crying out loud and now you want to take her?"

"You obviously had not done a good job in breaking her. You spoil her too much, treat her as an equal, it disgusts me." he turned around and left the prison cell.

Moments later, Bakura got up and made his way to his room. Lighting up a candle, he settled it on the rack on the wall. Some of what had been said struck him like lightning.

_I had been with her for so long._ Bakura pondered, running his hand on the back of his head._ She did create me out of her own hatred, her seven deadly sins. Were she to have this the whole time, she would not have masked any innocence. Jealousy would have consumed her and Anzu would not have survived her first night. _Reaching under his bed, he withdrew a large sword, his fingers gripping onto the handle. He then stood on his feet and made his way down the halls to a door that led to the rooftop.

There stood his enemy with a sword in his hand. "So the prize of this little battle is this young creature here." In his hand was his own sword, pointing it at Serenity.

"You dare cower yourself with the weak link?" Bakura sneered. "You're even lower than I thought. I never expected you to stoop to this level of insanity."

"Let's settle this right now." he placed Serenity in a trance. "Dartz expects me back at high midnight."

"Well you aren't going back." Bakura wielded his sword. "You can make sure of that!" he began to charge towards him, swinging the blade towards him.

To this, he managed to block Bakura's attack with his own sword, attempting to slash back at his enemy but Bakura managed to ward it off.

The battle continued for hours. Both of the men had their clothes shredded, blood seeping from their wounds. At their present state, they could barely stand up, yet their grip on their swords remained in tact. Hateful glares shot from one to another.

Meanwhile, Bakura managed to get his feet, standing at least ten feet away from him. Mustering up at every strength he had left, he leapt into the air, preparing his sword for the final blow.

Upon seeing this, his opponent grabbed his sword that laid beside him, hurling it towards Bakura. The sword pierced through Bakura's chest, causing him to drop his sword. Blood seeped from his mouth as he laid on the roof, his eyes widened as his hands weakly reached for the sword handle, attempting to pull the weapon out. All of a sudden, his hands had lost feeling as well as the rest of his body. Dropping his hands to his side, he released a soft moan, lying in his own pool of blood.

Smiling to himself, he made his way towards Bakura, looking down at his corpse. "Bakura, Bakura, when will you ever learn?" In one swift motion, he yanked the sword out of Bakura's chest, crimson blood dripping down the blade. Licking the blood, he placed the blade back in his sheath before grabbing Serenity. "A common, low life thief had no chance against me." Bending over, he yanked Bakura's millennium ring off of him. Shifting his gaze towards Serenity, he grinned as he watched her shaking with fear. "Well Serenity, Bakura kept his end of the bargain so you should keep yours."

"You…you…" Was all Serenity could stammer.

"No need to worry though." he cupped his hand under her chin, stroking it. "You won't be treated like how Bakura had done to you. No…you'll be treated so much better."

Dizzy with grief, Serenity took a few steps back from him, her body trembled. "How…how could you?"

He smirked to her, pulling her close to him. "Does it matter dear? Does it matter anymore?" he then released his hold on her. "I really admire you Serenity, especially when you attempted to deceive everyone. Anzu's drowning for example."

"Where are you getting at?" Serenity's voice became smaller. "What have you turned yourself into? No…why have you become what you are?"

"Dear, it's really simple." he smirked. "Marik took the one thing I could never have."

Serenity continued to back away from him, nearly shaken up. Unfortunately, she wasn't aware of where she was backing up for all of a sudden, she slipped on the edge of the roof, her fingers gripping on to the last of the roof with one hand while the rest of her dangled at least 90 feet in the air.

Meanwhile, he edged towards the roof staring down at her, a cruel smirk plastered on his face, chuckling. "I'm sorry dear that you have to hang about like this. But I'm afraid it's time."

"Please…" Serenity's eyes widened, trying to grab the ledge with her other hand. "I'm begging you…don't do this…"

But he just stood there, his eyes unmoving. Losing grip, Sernity's fingers released its hold, falling…

……..falling

As she fell, she felt more as if she were floating.

All of a sudden, the world around her turned cold…dark. She landed with a hard thud on one of the stone statues that stood at the entrance of the residence before collapsing onto the ground. Blood gushed tremendously from her head.

Meanwhile, he looked down at the fallen body, grinning a cunning smile. "Poor girl. Just when I have grown close to you too. Pity." Turning on his heel, he disappeared into the night.

(-)

Anzu's eyes slowly opened, finding herself sitting down on a rickety wooden chair. Attempting to strech her arms, she only found her wrists bound with rope. The room was dark, made out of stone with a small opening that served as a window, tucked away in the far corner of the chambers. A single torch propped up in its proper place on the wall, burning away to cast its light.

"Marik's girl?" a voice muttered.

"Pretty much." Another replied. "Sad though, they were married just for a month."

"Bah! That's pretty shitty of Marik. Who would be stupid enough to marry someone prior to a war?"

"Actually, I remember Dartz pulling off that same stunt a few years back when he was general during the Sand Spike Showdown. It was to some little girl. You remember…what's her name…Rebecca, there you go!"

"I never knew Dartz was the kind of guy to practice incest."

"You crack! Dartz was known as a pedophile back then. It was a laugh. Professor Hawking was pissed when he found out their holy matrimony."

"Where's Rebecca now?"

Before one of the cloaked could answer, he noticed Anzu stirring. "Well, it looks like the child has awaken." he grinned at her.

"Huh? Wha…What's going on? Where am I?" Anzu's eyes darted around.

"He said to bring her when?" he turned to his partner.

"At least sunrise which is to come soon." He then took his leave.

The other cloaked figure looked down upon her, rummaging his fingers through her hair. "Rumor has it you were his escort before joining in wedlock. Is this true?"

Anzu remained silent, sneering at the one that spoke to her, trying to avoid answering any of his questions. The stranger, in the meantime, continuously brushed her hair back, stroking her cheek.

"Not talking, eh?" he smiled. "Well that's too bad child. I'm sure you'll be talking very soon."

All of a sudden, a knock echoed throughout the room. Another cloaked figure stood in the doorway. "Dartz wants to bring the girl out."

(-)

The sky turned dark pink by the time Marik had arrived at Dartz's palace. It was, in structure, quite similar to his. Getting off his horse, he made his way to the lair.

Two guardsmen immediately noticed Marik making his presence clear. Taking out their swords, they stepped to barricade the entry.

"The pharaoh of the south." The first guardsmen spoke.

"Northern pharaoh Dartz has been expecting you." The other stated.

Arching an eyebrow, Marik smirked. "Is that so?" reaching behind his back, he took out his millennium rod that glowed fiercely. "I'll let him know I was aware of that."

All of a sudden, the millennium symbol appeared on their foreheads before collapsing to the ground. Brushing some of the sand off his cloak, he made his way to the throne room, assuming that's where they gathered. Soft footsteps clattered on the floor as he entered the room, surprised that it wasn't guarded as he suspected.

Something didn't seem right.

"Well, well." Dartz stepped out from the shadows, placing a lighted torch on the wall. "The infamous pharaoh of the south. Glad to see you have arrived. Really appreciate it."

"Where's the girl?" Marik's voice added intense fear in the air.

"Oh, the child?" Dartz gave a coy smile.

"I thought it was strange for you to ask for a night off in the midst of a battle. Who would be that stupid to propose such a request?"

"Who would be stupid enough to willingly agree to such a request?" snapping his fingers twice, two guardsmen entered, each dragging Anzu by each arm.

The shuffling of feet was enough to snap Marik to attention. Noticing Anzu right away, he attempted to make his way towards her when all of a sudden, two strong arms wrapped tightly around each of his arms, halting him to move another inch. Wearing matching black cloaks, they restrained Marik with a bit of trouble at first but somewhat managed to do so with ease. Marik struggled under their grasp, trying to break free. The guardsmen brought Anzu to the front, shoving her at the foot of Dartz. He placed his foot on Anzu's head, using her as a footstool.

"Release her Dartz or so help me Ra!!" Marik raised a tight clenched fist at Dartz.

This sent Dartz laughing. "We all have our shares of deceit, don't you think? I believe I have to thank the one person who made this little war interesting."

With that said, soft footsteps strode along the stone floor from behind. The guards released Marik but stayed close by in case things seemingly got out of hand. The familiar stranger stepped in the entrance from the shadows.

Marik was struck with horror and shock. However, that feeling quickly deteriorated as it turned to a rage full of hatred. "You fucking son of a bitch!" he shrieked, attempting to tackle him down. Quick to notice this, the guardsmen restrained him from doing so.

Shadi's eyes glazed onto his, his lips curling into a sadistic smile. "We're you expecting someone who tried to steal your girlfriend?"

"Maybe from the former northern pharaoh or Yami to play dirty. You, however, played then times worse." he then turned to Dartz, staring at him angrily. "How you two formed an alliance is obviously none of my business."

"Give your former advisor a hand." Dartz clapped mockingly. "All because of him that we had…"

Before Dartz could finish his speech, Marik released his rage, glaring at Shadi. "Why you sick, twisted, son of a…" he leaped towards his former advisor, tackling him down, wrapping his fingers tightly around his neck, choking him. Two of the guardsmen tried to pull him off of Shadi.

Calmly, Shadi stood up, watching Marik fighting against his restraints. "I thank you for everything Marik. A place to stay, a pardon from being sent straight to hell. Although the only thing I'm ungrateful for is having the one thing you took away from me."

"Shadi…" Marik's eyes widened. "If you dare tell anyone of that…"

"You, me, and your Ra-forsaken daughter should know! You may have given me some but you took a lot. Your parents took away my sister." he pointed his finger towards him. "Just when I thought that was far enough, you stripped me off my childhood! You, I'll never forgive!"

Gritting his teeth, Marik nearly felt a lump in his throat. Thoughts circled in his mind, realizing Shadi had made a point. As far as he was concerned, Shadi never really had a childhood. Throughout his life, he cared for Mai, he did most of the chores before Serenity came along, he had, at times, especially during childhood days, assault him. Soon enough, he became Marik's source of advise and wisdom.

"So, northern pharaoh." Dartz's voice appeared laced with an icy feeling. He pulled Anzu towards him by her hair, causing her to startle. "What's it going to be? You have read my letter, no?"

"Whether to surrender to set her free." said Marik in a low voice. For the longest time, he stood there, pondering on his decision.

Finally, he came to a decision. Glancing up at Dartz, he said in a soft voice. "I surrender." he proceeded to bow on one knee."

Anzu's eyes widened. "Say what?!?"

But Dartz clamped his hand over her mouth. "Is that so Marik? You really surrender to me for the sake of your wife?"

"You have my word Dartz." Marik replied calmly.

Meanwhile, Shadi stared on at Marik, watching the scene take its place. _Something is not right…_

Snapping his fingers twice, one of the guardsmen grabbed Marik by the arm, attaching a metal cuff to his left wrist.

As he did so, his right hand balled up into a tight fist. Before even under the blink of an eye, he bashed his fist right onto the guardsman's chest with all his might.

Groaning in pain, the guardsman fell to his knees, holding his chest. Two other guardsmen went after him at that point. Holding the chain that linked to the other cuff, he swung it a couple of times before nailing them right on the head, knocking them out cold.

Piercing his gaze towards Anzu, he shouted out. "Get out of here, quickly!"

"Marik…" Anzu's mind pounded, watching. More of Dartz's soldiers entered the throne room, some with spears, others with swords, and most with nothing but bare hands for a fist-fight.

Marik, in the meantime, struggled to fight them off. "Hurry! Otherwise you will be trapped here! Go!"

Nodding once in agreement, Anzu took a quick glance at Dartz. Shutting her eyes, she swung her arm with all her might, feeling it come in contact with his head. Surprisingly, she heard Dartz groaning in pain.

_How could I have hit him that hard?_ Anzu wondered, opening her eyes. She saw Dartz holding his head, trying to fight an urge to laugh at that scene. Placing her hands down, she noticed the bracelet Marik had given her the first day she arrived. Quickly getting to her feet, she brushed her way past the guards as fast as she could.

Noticing this, Dartz decided to give no chase. Watching his soldiers keep Marik busy, he exited through the back door.

Anzu dashed towards the doorway to the throne room. But all of a sudden, a hand clamped over her neck, pulling her back, another arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Marik!!" Anzu struggled against the stranger's grasp.

Marik looked up, seeing Shadi grasping Anzu. In return, Shadi gave Marik an evil smirk before turning around, vanishing in the darkness, leaving Marik with half of Dartz's soldiers.

At least twenty soldiers stood their ground while other bodies laid on the ground. Some of the soldiers proceeded to go after Marik but he easily retaliated, knocking a few of them down. However, in return, he had been struck. Not only by fists but by the spears some of the soldiers held.

Feeling himself trapped in the wall, he felt the odds were against him. Looking up, he saw the torch on the wall. Grabbing it, he placed the flame upon the skin of one of the guardsmen. A huge scream pierced through the air as the flame had spread throughout his body. Marik, in the meantime, hurled the torch in the middle of the room.

The guards and soldiers instantly dropped their weapons. Some found themselves trapped within the fire. Grabbing a small jug of oil from the shelf, he splashed it all over the floor before taking another torch off of the wall, tossing it to the ground, causing a huge wild-fire to spread. With that, he quickly left the throne room, shutting their only escape, placing the latch in its place. Fists began pounding on the door, screams filling the air but gave Marik no reason to give in.

Instead, though, he reached inside his cloak, taking out his millennium rod. Raising it into the air, it began to glow a fierce bright light. Inside the throne room, a blackish-purple fog densed the entire room. Those that were caught in the fire experienced a combustible situation as body parts exploded. Some soldiers had their flesh ripped open. Others collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Marik's little victory did not last as long for Dartz approached him from behind, a bruise the size of a fist scarred his face. "Your wife…she doesn't hit too bad if you ask me."

Glaring at him, giving him a murderous look, Marik turned to face him. He pointed his rod towards Dartz. "I'll make this easy for you Dartz. Nice, quick…"

The millennium symbol appeared on Dartz's forehead just as Marik activated his rod. All of a sudden, the symbol shattered like glass, disappearing.

Taken back, Marik took a step back. "No! How can this be?!?"

Dartz, however, just laughed at him.

(-)

****

To Be Concluded!! I'm serious this time


	18. Testament of Things to Come

**A/N: **It was really hard for me to write this last chapter. At some point, I was crying while listening to "If We Hold on Together" (Land Before Time…yeah, I like old school stuff). Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and to all those who reviewed this story. After more than a year, this story finally comes to an end. Enjoy.

****

Testament of Things to Come:

Smiling a wicked one, Dartz stared up at Marik. "You want to know why?"

"There is no way someone like you can resist the power of the millennium items." Marik took a step back. "Unless…"

Laughing softly, Dartz reached inside his cloak, taking out a necklace. A pendant with a bead inside. All of a sudden, a bright, green light flashed from the floor below. A huge circle formed beneath them that expanded throughout the entire hall. In the middle were lines forming something similar to the devil's star but not quite. Symbols were engraved on the outer rims almost as if they were in a satanic ritual.

"This seal dates back to the time of Atlantis." Dartz explained. "The seal was a test to find out who remains in the dark side. In the past, however, many people failed proving that only few humans in the race are pure, and those few remain and are left in this world. However, the seal doesn't go away without taking a soul with it."

Marik gave a short laugh. "Dartz, there is absolutely no point to put out this stupid seal in the first place when we have both failed. We both gave in to the dark side for a long time."

"You can't imagine how powerful this seal is…unmatched with your own power." Dartz gave a crooked grin.

Remaining silent, Marik withdrew his sword as well as Dartz. The two charged towards each other, trying to slash one another. Wielding out his sword, Dartz quickly turned, hurling his sword towards Marik.

Stepping to the side, Marik caught Dartz's sword by the handle, glaring at him darkly. "No extra weapon, huh?"

Scowling, Dartz stood up, glaring at him. "It doesn't matter anyway Marik. One of us will not be able to get out of this seal alive. There is no possible way you can break the seal."

Marik's eyes read the symbols. It had been a long time since the last he saw this sort of writing. Finally, he looked up at Dartz, smirking slightly. "Actually, there is a way to get rid of the seal. Of course, I'm aware that my life is at risk. However," he tilted his head to the side. "Make no mistake that you will not be able to get out alive."

"There is no way you could figure out how to break the seal." Dartz kept his fierce gaze on the pharaoh of the south.

Taking Dartz's sword, he pierced and stabbed the very center of the seal. Streams of light shot out from where the sword was pierced.

"No!" Dartz's eyes widened. "It can't be! You can't!"

Taking out his millennium rod, it began to glow. Closing his eyes, Marik began to chant something in an ancient language. Opening his eyes, the color only remained hollow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dartz became enraged. Yet at the same time, there was a hint of pleading to his voice. Slowly rising to his feet, he tried to make his way towards Marik.

Raising his rod, he slammed it onto the sword handle. Their surroundings turned into darkness. Marik's body tensed greatly, feeling shockwaves shoot throughout his body. Screaming in pain, the millennium rod grew bright, a powerful gust surrounded them.

What seemed like hours later, the seal below them cracked. Light surrounded Dartz, freezing him at his place. The millennium symbol appeared on Marik's forehead, the ball of the rod glowing into a ball of light.

Closing his eyes, he whispered. "The seal doesn't disappear without taking a soul along for the ride Dartz. And you know what that means."

"What?" Dartz eyes widened with fear. Before he could say anything, the symbol of the seal appeared on his forehead. White light shot from the ground, trapping Dartz. A huge scream of terror filled the halls. The seal before them disappeared along with Dartz. Breathing heavily, Marik's grip on his millennium rod loosened, falling to his knees, he too collapsed onto the ground.

(-)

"Marik? Marik?" a soft voice called out.

Opening his eyes slowly, Marik found himself in the darkness. Slowly sitting up, he looked about his surroundings, noticing the purplish black haze surrounding him. All of a sudden, white light shone in, causing him to wince slightly.

"Who's there?" Marik called out. "Who are you?"

"I thought you would find yourself stuck in this position." a soft voice called out. Soon enough, a familiar figure with blonde hair slowly approached him, kneeling down two feet before him.

"Mai?" Marik cocked his head to the side. "What gives?"

"I don't know." Mai looked about before she stood up, still looking down at her father. "Questions that need to be answered perhaps."

"What kind of questions do you want?"

"Well…" her eyes glanced about for a second before she returned her gaze back to him. "The only thing I've wanted to know is about my past."

After a few minutes of hesitation, Marik rested his hand on the cold floor. "Why do you wish to know such?"

Mai continued to stand there, unmoving. "A few reasons. I don't wish to move on to the next world without knowing who I really am. Two, I can give you Shadi's true weakness."

To this, Marik chuckled. "Is that so? You think you know Shadi's flaw? I thought it dealt with you."

"There's more to that than what you see everyday." Mai paced slowly around him. "It could be either silence or having Anzu's life at risk. You do love her, do you?"

Silence hung in the air as Marik's eyes glazed at the floor. "Very well. You might as well know. Otherwise, I will be haunted by such images for a lifetime." Bringing his knees together, his head rested on them, staring off into the nothingness, recalling the past.

"At least 16...17 years ago if I recall, I was almost in the same position as how I am now with Anzu. After my parents died in the war of the north and south, I felt loneliness as well as madness slowly consuming me. Shadi, who was a close friend and a few years younger, did not live far away and his family was also killed. So I offered him to stay at the palace. Although it was not the same. I still felt alone, even if we did chat on a daily basis. Then, he introduced me to the world of escorting. Needless to say, he introduced me to a neighbor of his and she became an escort shortly after. I can't recall her name though. However, a love affair has elicited and she became pregnant by the time I was 15. I was still a child back then and did not know how to take it. Nine months passed by and she gave birth to you. Sadly though, she died giving birth."

As he said those words, his eyes closed, remembering that memory as if it was yesterday.

In the meantime, Mai's fist were clenching, but not out of anger. "What happened? Even if she died giving birth to me, why have you disregarded me as your daughter?"

Marik was silent for the longest time, his gaze kept at the ground. He then slowly looked up at her. "Do you wish to really know?"

Mai nodded.

"Very well. Your birth was a lot of things dear. Relief, joy, but also of sadness, deep regret, and a mistake. No matter how much you were my child, I could not raise you. It was best to not know your own past and what has become. Would I have seen you as a daughter, you may very well follow the same path your mother had. I had your memories erased and bored you a new identity before handing you to Shadi to raise you."

"So those times you refused my offer of becoming your escort was because of that?" Mai seemed to be taken back.

Marik nodded slowly to her question. "Child, I tried to protect you. You know as well as I know that would have been incest, and even the highest ranking pharaoh could be tried charges for such case."

"So I see." Mai gazed at what appeared to be nothing. "About Shadi…"

"What about him?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I cannot exactly tell you what his weakness is, but I will give you a clue." Smiling softly, she turned on her heel, her back facing towards him. "What has one lost from the beginning of time, they could only wish they had cherished." She slowly began walking away but stopped. "Tell me something Marik…or should I say father? What do you really see me as? Is it all right to be considered your daughter, even if I am no longer around? Or do you see me as an empty shell?"

Marik's form cloaked in with the surrounding darkness, disappearing before Mai. In the next second, he appeared behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to startle.

With a hand cupped under her chin, he tilted Mai's head up, then to the side before tilting it to the side, his eyes piercing down into hers. "I see what I wish to see. I'm sure you see what you wish to see as well. As cruel as fate is in this realm, we cannot bypass destiny by simply interfering. We are who we are, that's all we can ever be." At that, he leaned forward, kissing his daughter for the first and last time softly on the cheek.

__

Two Hours Later….

Slowly, Marik's eyes opened, finding himself in the same hall he had laid on for hours long. Slowly sitting up on the floor, he looked around, having his millennium rod in hand.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Marik." Shadi stood before him, smiling.

"Shadi," Marik hissed, slowly getting up. "As if my life could not get any worse than this."

Smiling calmly, Shadi offered his had to help him up. "Come now Marik, let's not get these events to make the most out of us."

Frowning, a sneer crossed Marik's features. Taking a step back, Shadi then turned on his heel, glancing back at Marik. "Follow me Marik. If we are going to settle our differences, we should take it some place big enough."

Arching an eyebrow, Marik slowly got up and followed Shadi, gripping onto the millennium rod in his hand, waiting for the right moment. Going upon the stairs and to the towers leading up to the rooftop, the area was nearly empty, clear of anything that would normally be scattered.

However, the one odd thing that stood on the corner that caught Marik's eyes was a huge hourglass. The sand filled the top half of the glass, having to be blocked by a small white sheet. On the bottom half of the glass sat a person. Unsure of who it was. Marik blinked a few times, taking a few steps forward only to get a clear, horrific view. "Anzu!"

Looking up, Anzu quickly spotted Marik wide-eyed. Her fists pounded weakly onto the glass, appearing to be shouting or screaming something.

Giving a dark look, Shadi peered down at her. "I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut child." Immediately, he yanked the sheet that divided the sand from Anzu, causing it to fall onto her.

"Anzu!" Marik could not believe what Shadi had done. Withdrawing his millennium rod, he attempted to stop Shadi's plans. However, Shadi hurled what appeared to be a spear, knocking the rod off of Marik's hand.

Withdrawing his sword, Shadi smirked at Marik. "Now, now Marik. Let's not get a little to violent like how you usually are. This is a special moment between me, you and Anzu-chan."

Meanwhile, Anzu continued pounding violently on the glass, screaming something yet her voice could not be heard.

"And what's so special, Shadi?" Marik looked up at his former friend. "If you want revenge for me executing your potential lover, it's not exactly going to take you anywhere. But if you so much desire to be with Mai, by all means, I will be more than willing to help you get there." he felt his foot touching the very corner of the roof.

"Do you still expect me to sit idly by and cry over my only loss?" Shadi's face twitched. Taking out a dagger, he hurled it towards Marik.

Dodging it by stepping to the side, Marik watched the dagger stabbing a few inches before him onto the crack of the concrete of the roof. "Even if you don't truly acknowledge the loss of my daughter, if you truly love her, you would still cry in your heart over the pain. Because even now," he bent over to pick up the dagger. "I cry for Anzu when she's in pain, even at those times I had especially when she is punished. But I'm a man. I hide these feelings away from anyone." He then stopped himself, realizing what he just said. Never, in all his life, had he ever said those words. He was merely speaking of how he truly felt about Anzu.

Shadi gazed at Marik rather confusingly, tilting his head to the side. "Well, this is a first. You actually care about your escort. What happened to your status a torturous mad pharaoh?"

Withdrawing his own sword, Marik got into a stance, gritting his teeth. At that, he leapt in the air, aiming the blade towards Shadi.

Shadi in the meantime withdrew his scythe from his sheath, blocking Marik's attack. At that, a huge swordfight broke out. Endlessly, Shadi and Marik fought with all their might, Attacking, defending, and even drawing blood countless times. At times, Marik would end up getting slightly distracted, watching in horror as sand continued to fill up, smothering Anzu. If he did not do anything soon, Anzu was as good as dead.

Knocking Shadi's scythe off of his hand, Marik knocked it far enough to force Shadi to grab his only weapon while he retrieved his millennium rod from the edge of the roof, pointing it towards him.

Looking up at Marik, Shadi smiled a crooked smile, cocking his head to the side. "So, you got your millennium item, no?" Reaching inside his cloak, he withdrew his millennium key, pointing the tip towards him. "Remember this?"

Laughing softly, Marik chuckled, shaking his head. "Shadi," there was a twisted glinted in his eye. "Who said I was going to use this on you?"

Shadi's eyes widened, not expecting this kind of response. "What?"

At then, Marik, with all his might, hurled his millennium straight for the hour glass, shattering the bottom half of the glass. Sand spilled as a knocked out Anzu tumbled along with it.

Glancing at the spot where the sound came from, Shadi's shocked look turned into a smirk. "It doesn't matter anymore. She is as good as dead."

Releasing a low growl, Marik began to charge towards Shadi, preparing for another attack. With his sword, he slashed his chest, watching the dark blood ooze out. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain through his stomach, blood gushing out through his mouth. Looking down, he noticed that the whole time, Shadi had held his scythe out.

Taking out the blade from his stomach, Shadi released a chuckle, watching Marik collapse to the floor. "See Marik, it's all easy when you don't really think about it. You who has taken lives, endlessly torturing those who are below you. Now you get to experience the true meaning of death.

Weakly looking up at Shadi, Marik tried to regain his strength. _Why won't this bastard die?_ Suddenly, he heard Mai's riddle repeat over and over in his head about Shadi.

What has one lost from the beginning of time, they could only wish they had cherished.

His eyes widened, as if he had finally figured out the answer to the riddle. _That's it! Why didn't I see this coming? _

"Rest in pieces Marik." Shadi chanted in a cold voice, the scythe raised above him.

Looking to his left side, Marik noticed Shadi's millennium key not too far away from him, some of the rope still looped through the hole. Without thinking twice, he reached for the millennium key, and before Shadi could bring down the scythe onto his ex-friend, Marik held up the millennium key, pointing the tip onto his forehead. All the while, his eyes shut itself tightly, not expecting it to work.

Only when he opened his eyes, he noticed a look of pain on Shadi's face. Suddenly, a white flash surrounded Marik as he found himself in another place. The walls were dark as well contained a few chains and shackles racked upon the wall.

Where he found himself was in Shadi's mind. Aware of what he needed to do, Marik whipped out his millennium rod, changing the scenic space in the mind atmosphere. Images of his family as well as Mai appeared, like a movie being played in a projection over and over.

"Times of Shadi's true happiness. What he was weakened by was his only loneliness that plagued him ever since the death of his family." Marik said softly as he disappeared from the mind world.

(-)

Finding himself back on the roof, he slowly sat up, noticing Shadi laying on his side. His eyes were in a daze, staring out into nothing, as to the effects of the power of the millennium key.

"Live in your own world Shadi." Marik looked down at him somewhat sympathetically. He struggled to get to his feet before shuffling towards Anzu, who was slowly sitting up, a bit dazed after being buried in the sand. Only when he stopped five feet behind her, Marik softly called out.

"Are you all right?"

Startled, Anzu slowly looked up, instantly smiling as she saw Marik, despite the fact that she was concerned at how badly Marik was injured. "I'm fine." She brushed the sand off of her hair, shaking her head a little to get the rest off.

Smiling softly, Marik reached out and stroked Anzu's hair. "That's nice to hear." That smile turned into a weak smile as he collapsed onto her.

Eyes widened in shock, Anzu tried to shake Marik awake. "Marik, are you all right?" Her eyes looked over the multiple slashes, wounds, and the few stabs that carved his whole body like a canvas. With as much strength as she had left, she rolled Marik over, noticing he was still bleeding profusely from the stomach, looking at him with disbelief. She then fidgeted, about to stand up. "Oh Ra, you're hurt badly. Let me get…"

But Marik's hand shot out, his fingers wrapping around her wrist firmly, whispering. "Don't. Stay here."

"Are you nuts?" she ranted. "Look how badly hurt you are! There's no way we could be able to get back to the south…"

With a single finger, he placed it on her lips, silencing her, giving her a weak smile. Taking her hand, he guided it to his chest, resting it over his heart, which was beating unusually slowly. "I have to admit Anzu, you were really brave for what you have done back there."

"Marik…" Anzu's eyes widened slightly, unsure of how to take his comment.

With his other hand, Marik reached behind him, taking out his millennium rod. The hand that placed hers on top of his heart reached for her free hand, wrapping her fingers around the rod, pressing it firmly onto hers. "Take it dear. It is now yours."

Looking down at the millennium rod, she was slightly confused at first. Suddenly, she realized why he had given her the millennium item, her eyes darted towards him, slightly shaken. "No…it can't be. You can't…" Tears welled up in her eyes, burying her face in his chest crying softly. The smell of his own blood mixed with her own tears had no effect on her.

Marik's hand reached for the back of her head, massaging it. With both hands, he lifted her head to face him, pulling her gently so they were face to face. "The last thing I want to see is the mistress of Egypt crying."

Anzu was shocked. What exactly did Marik mean by that? Was she supposed to take over his title as ruler of Egypt? Before she could even ask, Marik pulled her down gently, meeting his lips with hers, kissing her softly, silencing her cries.

_Mine and mine forever…_ Marik's voice softly spoken in Anzu's mind. At that, Anzu felt his lips losing its grasp. Pulling back, Anzu watched Marik's eyes rolled back, groaning softly. His hand the whole time had rested on his cheek, grazing it as it collapsed to the floor.

Wide eyed, tears began to stream down Anzu's face, watching Marik die within her own arms. Noticing the millennium rod in her hand, she gripped onto it tightly, her tears dripping onto Marik's immobile body. She then stood up, making her way towards the edge of the roof, looking upon the sunset over the horizon. The rod held tightly close to her chest.

(-)

Meanwhile, from down below, a simple peasant passed by the palace, looking upon Anzu at the rooftop as he sat on his horse. Removing the cloak that covered his head, he spoke softly.

"So it's come to this," he watched Anzu, his jaded gaze met with the figure. "His own goddess shall finally rule all of Egypt."

"What was that Yami?" a small boy asked sleepily, wiping his eyes, looking up at him.

Smiling softly, Yami glanced down at his comrade. "Nothing Yugi. Go back to sleep." Placing the cloak back on to conceal his identity, with the reigns, he nudged the horse to go forward.

(-)

The End


End file.
